


Awakening

by VelvetMoon99



Series: Above and beyond [2]
Category: Kamisama Hajimemashita | Kamisama Kiss
Genre: Accidental Drug Use, Angst, Comedy, Drama, F/M, Fanart, Fantasy, Fluff, Graduation Day, Honeymoon scene, Hurt/Comfort, Japanese Mythology & Folklore, Major Character Injury, Master/Servant, Memory Loss, Minor Violence, Mostly Canon but with a twist, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, References to Anime and Manga Versions, Romance, Strip Tease by Kurama, Swearing, Underage Drinking, Weddings, Youkai, girl porn, graphic depications of sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2019-09-25 05:48:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 57,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17115602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VelvetMoon99/pseuds/VelvetMoon99
Summary: Second part of the completed series Above and Beyond.Mysterious plans and deceptions abound in Nanami’s final days of high school.Saved from self-destruction by Mikage's special powers, her mind re-awakens to a world that she never dreamed could exist.Determined to find out who has changed the course of her destiny, she sets out on a mission to discover the truth. Will she find the culprit and unlock their secrets before her wedding day?She also has a decision to make - the life of a god or a mortal. Which one will she choose? The announcement has to be made on the day she graduates.And then there's the biggest day of her life, the one she's been waiting for.NOTE: Chapter 10 Full Wedding SceneWARNING! Explicit sexual content in Chapters 7, 8 and 12 coarse language in other chapters. Mature 18+ age readers only please!!





	1. Butterfly

There was a hint of snow in the crisp afternoon air as Nanami made her way home from school.

Winter had been particularly harsh this year, the streets filling with drifts of snow for days on end. But it was the 19th of February now and spring was just around the corner.

As the land transformed from its frozen slumber, freshly minted leaves and delicately hued blossoms would slowly start to dot the landscape.

The song of bush warblers would fill the air, their softly lilting call heralding the return of warmth to the world.

Life would return.

Renewed, transformed… but it would return.

With the spring came other changes, new beginnings…

At long last Nanami’s secondary education was coming to its end. In mid-March there would be a formal graduation ceremony, marking the conclusion of her high school years.

Once the cherry trees started to bloom, the beginning of her life in the adult world would begin.  

Everything would start anew.

But the journey hadn’t been easy, particularly in the last few weeks.

She had just endured a slew of gruelling final year examinations and college entrance testing. To say it had been hard was an understatement; it was more akin to torture. Months of studying had preceded her exams, long days spent hunkered over books and laptops, absorbing as much information as she possibly could.

The only small consolation was the fact she wasn’t alone in her suffering. All of her friends and both of her familiars had completed their studies as well.

Sleepless nights and short tempers had been the standard fare in the shrine as together they endured the grand finale of their schooling, yelling and fighting their way to the end.

But it was all over and done with now and the future loomed on the horizon, filled with cautious hopes for the future.

_The future…_

In spite of her fatigue she had a spring in her step, a certain lightness of being that only comes from the completion of something long and arduous. The journey had been hard, but now it was finished and life could be enjoyed again. Especially when she had such wonderful things to look forward to…

In just two more days it would be her 18th Birthday.

A weekend full of celebrations was planned, starting with a secret party that very night.

The unfortunate parents of one of her classmates were taking a small vacation, leaving their home to the mercy of their wayward son.

Isobe was a loudmouthed, spoiled adolescent who had always mocked Nanami for her obvious lack of money and parental support. In spite of this, she was more than happy to attend his party with her friends. He was one of the surprisingly large numbers of non-Japanese students attending her school, so it promised to be anything but sedate.  

He lived on the outskirts of town in a palatial house with extensive grounds, the ideal location for an underage drinking party.

Nanami was looking forward to letting her hair down and getting some quality time with Ami and Kei. All three girls had seen little of each other in recent weeks, consumed by the demands of their studies.

Tonight would be fun.

Lots of fun.

The suffering was over, for better or worse and now it was time to live again.

Making her way up the flight of steps towards the shrine, she glanced up at the darkening skies. The wind was picking up now, filling the air with the sound of a thousand dancing leaves. It suddenly filled her with a sense of foreboding...

When had this happened before?

A feeling of déjà vu hit her, a dark memory that she couldn’t quite grasp, lurking in the fringes of her mind.

_High clouds disappearing under dark plumes…the suns shining rays of gold turning black…deathly holes stealing all light out of the world…_

Nanami grunted to herself.

She really needed to lighten up.

Shaking off the unsettling mood, she picked up speed as she made it to the top of the stairs. She didn’t want anything to spoil her moment of glory as she made her entrance into the main hall…

Pulling open the large screen door, she took two steps into the warm air then stopped.

She was home.

It was finally over; her long days of studies were finished.

Slinging her school bag from her shoulder like a bowling ball, she sent it flying across the floor. “I’m done!” she announced to the empty room, raising her fists in the air.

It didn’t matter if nobody heard; she’d said it for her own satisfaction. Like a marathon runner crossing the finish line, the achievement was all that mattered.

“Congratulations!” Otohiko proclaimed, bounding out of the kitchen. Sporting a bright pink jumpsuit, white heeled slippers and a Hello Kitty apron, he triumphantly waved a white feather boa through the air.

It was like a ray of sunshine breaking through the clouds…

“I’m so proud of you sweetie!” he gushed joyfully, scooping her up in a maternal hug. “Now you can relax and have some fun!”

“You betcha!” she mumbled happily, her face pressed into a large pink padded bow.

He always cheered her up. Even when he was tetchy, he had a vibrant energy that could light up the darkest of rooms.

“You must go and find Mikage; he’ll be thrilled to bits for you!”

“Do you know where he is?” she asked eagerly, plucking a feather from her mouth.

“Try his favourite spot in the sun,” he responded, the smile suddenly vanishing from his face. “I should warn you though, he’s not well today, I mean less well than is usual…”

Nanami’s heart sank as she thought of poor Mikage.

His health had deteriorated in recent months, much to her distress.

She had no idea that a god could become unwell, but then it probably wasn’t an illness at all. Deities didn’t have mortal bodies so his malady had to be due to something else.

Nanami had tried to find out what was wrong with him, grilling everyone in the shrine with all the tenacity she possessed. She never got a straight answer from anyone, all she received was vagaries and poorly expressed parallels with human illnesses…

None of it was convincing in the slightest.

At least one person knew what was wrong, but even Mikage himself would not be drawn on the subject. He’d even taken the step of banning her from using sacred word binding on her familiars to extract the details from them.

In the end Nanami had stopped pursuing it, believing she was being spared from the truth to concentrate on her studies.

But that time was over now.

Stepping out onto the veranda she spotted his lean frame sitting on the stairs, propped up against the railing.  A cup of Mizuki’s sake was resting in his hands, his drink of choice in recent weeks.

“Mikage!” she yelled out, unable to contain her excitement. “It’s all over! I did it!”

Bounding across the decking towards him, she saw his head bob up in instant recognition. A large smile spread across his face as he acknowledged her words.

“Congratulations my dear girl!” he chirped happily. “I never doubted for a minute that you could do it.”

As Nanami closed in on him she abruptly slowed her pace.

Putting on her best smile, she tried not to react to his appearance.

His skin was sallow and drawn, his cheekbones standing out prominently in the shadowy afternoon light. Dark rings framed his tired watery eyes as they gazed up wearily at her. The colour was gone from his lips, the delicate skin so pale and cracked; it looked as if they would split and bleed as he smiled.

Even his normally lustrous blonde hair hung limply down to his shoulders, its shine and vibrancy long gone.

Otohiko was right, he looked worse than ever.

It broke Nanami’s heart to see him like this; he used to be such a handsome man, glowing with life and love.

_I have to find out what’s wrong with him…_

Perching on the step beside him, she took his free hand in hers and clasped it tightly.

“Now that I’ve finished all my exams, you have to tell me why you’re ill,” she declared intently, looking him straight in the eyes. “I don’t care how awful it is, you must tell me right now.”

His smile morphed into a strange wistful smirk as he regarded her. “It’s alright my dear; I will be well again very soon.”

Frowning deeply, she leaned in close to glare menacingly at him. “You’ve said that before!” she asserted crisply. “Don’t think for one minute that I’ll take that crap again.”

His eyes grew wide for a moment, making him look even older than he already did. Then his smirk widened into a grin as his gaze dropped down to her hands. “Well this time I mean it,” he said quietly. “My protection can come to end now.”

 _Protection?_ She thought eagerly, _what did he mean by that?_ _Did I just get a hint?_

“Is that why you’re sick?” she responded quickly, “come on, tell me who you’re protecting and why…”

“No, no, no, no,” Mikage muttered over and over, turning his eyes away from her. “That’s the wrong word; it’s not quite what I meant.”

Gently he placed his sake cup on the floor before sweeping his hand up in front of her. Slowly his fingers started to weave through the air…

Nanami found herself drawn to the movement, staring in fascination as he traced a delicate pattern in the space between them. Somehow it seemed familiar and comforting, so soothing, so full of anticipation… what was it she was expecting? Butterflies?

Words floated into her mind, like a forgotten poem or a song perhaps…

_I'll grant you a power. As the sun rises and sets again, you'll slowly forget._

_This is the gift of oblivion…_

Suddenly he dropped his hand into his lap, the moment abruptly ending.

“I can’t do this again,” he stated quietly, letting his chin fall slowly to his chest. “Thank goodness it ends here…”

_What the?_

Blankly she stared at the top of his head, a strange feeling of disappointment washing over her.

Something was supposed to have happened, but it didn’t. Nanami had no idea what it was; it was more of a feeling than an actual thought.

Then she noticed the silent tears falling down the soft folds of his robe. The tiny droplets ran over the carefully pressed fabric, finding their way into his lap…

Was he crying?

He couldn’t possibly be crying could he?

Slowly he started leaning sideways, crumpling onto the decking. All she could do was watch in a daze, this didn’t feel real, it must be a dream…

Then a hard thump rang in her ears.

Otohiko skidded to his knees beside her.

“No!” he wailed despondently, bundling him up into his arms. “This has to stop! I can’t take it anymore!”

Pressing her fingers to her mouth, Nanami stared mutely at them… 

What on earth was happening?

The wind god pressed his lips to Mikage’s forehead, squeezing his eyes shut as he lost composure. A slender hand threaded its way into the back of the limp hair…

Nanami had never seen him so genuinely upset in all her life.

She sucked in air between her fingers, her heart silently breaking at the sight of his grief. This was to too much; Mikage must be terribly unwell.

Acknowledging her lament Otohiko opened his eyes, turning to gaze sadly at her. “Oh sweetie,” he muttered softly, reaching out a hand to her.

Nanami grasped his outstretched fingers, feeling the quivering nerves beneath his soft skin… he really was worried. What could upset him like this, was it the thing she feared more than anything else…

“Please tell me he isn’t going to die,” she stammered, the tears welling up in her eyes. “I’ll do anything I can to help, all my tests are finished now, just tell me what I can do.”

Creasing his lips into a weak smile, Otohiko gazed sadly back at her. “He’ll survive dearest, I’ll make certain of that. But he needs to stop harming himself and that will require some help.”

“It’s time to call an urgent meeting and put a stop to this.”

 _A meeting_ she thought curiously, _so it’s going to take more than just you to convince him…_

“Like an intervention or something?” she ventured cautiously, hoping to glean some information.

“Not quite,” he responded quietly, “but I’ll need assistance convincing my dear boy to end his suffering.”

Releasing her hand, the wind god pressed the edge of his sleeve to the corners of his eyes. “Don’t you worry sweetie,” he assured her, his voice returning to its normal strength, “I’ll put a stop to all this nonsense. This has gone on for long enough and it’s entirely unnecessary now.”

Nanami watched as he placed his hand gently on the side of Mikage’s face, the contact rousing the gravely ill god from his stupor. For a moment his eyelids fluttered before he drew in a sharp breath, abruptly returning to consciousness.

“There you are,” Otohiko cooed soothingly, gazing down at him with adoring eyes.

If Nanami had ever harboured doubts about the wind god’s affections for her benefactor, those concerns had been put to rest. Otohiko could have easily left when things became difficult, and goodness knows they had been recently, but instead he had chosen to stay.

Without a word he had stepped into the role of carer for the inhabitants of the shrine as Mikage’s health had deteriorated. 

“I think I might go to bed,” Mikage murmured slowly, blearily casting his eyes around.

Gently Otohiko supported him as the weary god staggered to his feet.

Nanami rose from her spot on the deck, hovering anxiously by the wind god’s side. “Shall I go and put on a pot of tea?” she offered quietly.

“That would be perfect,” Otohiko responded, acknowledging her need to be useful. “Then you should go and get ready, you’re staying over at Ami’s tonight aren’t you?”

The last line was delivered with a large wink, indicating that Nanami should be absent from the shrine.

If Otohiko was going to call a meeting, she was more than happy to leave. Seeing Mikage returned to heath was paramount so her curiosity would have to wait.

Besides, there was always time to pry information out of somebody later.

“Sure,” she responded with a small smile, “if you have a handle on everything here then I’ll still go.”

“Don’t forget your talismans,” Mikage mumbled absently, “I always feel better if you have those with you.”

“Will do,” Nanami answered without hesitation. She’d become used to carrying them whenever she left the house, as the alternative was to take one of her familiars with her. There was no way she wanted one of them tagging along tonight; she’d never get to the party with one of them in tow…

“Maybe she should take one of the lads with her,” Mikage murmured, still not really with it.

 “Hell no!” Otohiko exclaimed, “She’s staying over at Ami’s house, they’d hardly appreciate having a man around. Good grief, what are you thinking…”

Nanami hadn’t told anyone about the party of course. If they knew what she was up to they’d never let her out the door.

“I’ll be fine, us girls can look after ourselves,” she responded levelly, trying not to sound too relieved.

Smiling amiably, she headed off to the kitchen to put on a pot of tea.

Now she had to figure out what she was going to wear…

 

 


	2. Crash and Burn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nanami is off to a party; everyone from her final year will be there. It’s been so long since she’s had any fun, especially with Ami and Kei. 
> 
> It’s a closely guarded secret kept by all the senior students, so nobody knows where it’s being held... 
> 
> There won’t be any annoying adults or troublesome familiars, just endless freedom and fun. Set in the grounds of a lavish estate, the alcohol will be flowing, the music will be blaring and everyone will be letting their hair down.
> 
> What could possibly go wrong?

“This could be it!” Ami called from the back seat as they coasted along the road.

Travelling around the northern outskirts of Kawagoe City, Nanami and her friends searched in vain for the location of the party. Painfully unfamiliar with the area, they had been driving around in the bitter cold for almost an hour. 

The sparsely lit streets housed the wealthiest residents of the city, nestled in their estates behind high walls. 

Something bright came into view in the headlights… the thin rectangular reflection from a mailbox slot. Then a dark gap appeared next to it, a space where a gate should be...

The car abruptly slowed, allowing the girls to scan the entranceway. As soon as they saw the white ribbons of paper hanging from the trees, they knew they had arrived.

“Pull in here babe!” Kei instructed excitedly, turning to grin at her boyfriend.

“Yeah, really clever,” he murmured sarcastically as he turned the car into the drive.

After a short trip they arrived at a large palatial home, its pale rendered walls glowing dully in the moonless night. Vehicles littered the landscaped gardens, parked in any spot they could find.

Carefully their car edged under the covered entrance, trying to avoid the clusters of people milling around the front door.

The moment it stopped moving Kei leaned over to peck her boyfriend on the cheek. “I’ll call you around midnight?” she hastily proposed before hoisting a knapsack off the floor and bounding out the door.

“Whatever,” he responded nonchalantly, completely disengaged. He was a university student and had no interest in a party full of drunken high schoolers.

Ami and Nanami bustled their way out of the back seat, thanking their driver enthusiastically. Then they turned their attention to the large front door and the throng of activity that lay just over the threshold…

Soft warm light flowed out into darkness, beckoning them in.

“Let’s get inside,” Kei urged them, jiggling up and down on the stairs. “It’s fucking freezing out here!”

As Nanami entered the cavernous foyer she gazed around at the spectacle before her.

There were people everywhere, lining the walls and filling the space as far as she could see. The sound of animated conversation filled the air, punctuated by the thump of base from a stereo system.

The opulence of the European styled residence was apparent at every turn. Huge abstract paintings hung in perfect positioning on high walls, lit by recessed lights in the ceiling far above. Large flat leather sofas and small wooden tables dotted the ceramic floors, giving the impression of an art gallery rather than a home.

“Wow!” Ami exclaimed over the din, “This place is amazing! I never knew Isobe was loaded.”

“All I care about is the heating, thank god it’s air conditioned,” Kei declared as she shrugged off her jacket. “Let’s get out of this mob and find a place to hang.”

Together the three girls made their way through the crowd, dodging outstretched hands waving cans and bottles through the air. It was obvious from the condition of many of the partygoers that they’d starting drinking early, their over animated gestures making it difficult to navigate past them.

As they rounded a corner a dark haired boy flung an outstretched arm into Kei’s face, instantly infuriating her.

“Watch it douche bag!” she blared angrily, shoving the offending limb out of the way.

Turning to leer at her, he leaned in too close and received a smack on the cheek for his trouble.

“Oh yeah baby, I like it rough!” he shouted, hoisting his beer can triumphantly in the air.

His friends let out a cheer as he leered at her, touching his tongue to the top edge of his lips...

“In your dreams dipshit!” she snarled, stomping off down the corridor.

Giggling excitedly, Ami grabbed Nanami by the arm and set off after her friend. “This could get wild!” she exclaimed happily, her eyes shining with anticipation.

Nanami gaped back at her, astounded by her reaction.

Since when had her sweet little red headed friend become attracted to danger? She must have missed that moment…

Finally they caught up to the agitated girl, scowling into a room packed with noisy students.

“You’re in a savage mood tonight,” Ami observed, “Did you have a fight with your boyfriend?”

Kei’s demeanour instantly softened as she realised how she must appear. “Not at all,” she explained smoothly, “I’m just dying for a drink and a place to sit down. I’ve had my head buried in bullshit for the last four weeks and all I want to do is tune it out.” 

“I second that!” Nanami proclaimed, attempting to hoist her overstuffed bag into the air. “Let’s find a place to chill and break out the goodies!”

Moving to the rear of the house, they eventually scored a couch in what appeared to be a large entertainment room. The pitch black walls and dark smooth floors made it feel like a cave, the only light coming from warmly glowing wall lights dotted around its edges. 

One corner housed a platform that looked suspiciously like a Karaoke stage. Mercifully nobody was using it yet, giving the girls some time to talk amongst themselves.

Once they had settled in, they started unloading an impressive collection of snack foods.

After some serious binging, they started to share their experiences over the last few weeks. Each had suffered through their final examinations, the strain becoming apparent in their tales of woe.

“I cried for two days straight before I sat for my university entrance exam,” Ami blurted out as she involuntarily squeezed a bag of rice crisps, crushing the contents beyond recognition. “I’ve never been so miserable in my whole life!”

“I swear I wanted to throw myself down the stairs before my college exam,” Nanami admitted as she cracked open a can of smuggled beer. “I was so petrified of failing I that crammed like crazy, then my brain went numb and I couldn’t remember a thing.”

“Yeah I burned out a week ago,” Kei revealed, deftly snapping open the top of her can. “From there it was a haze of misery till the final exam this morning.”

“Well we’ve earned this,” Nanami decreed, holding up her beer. “I only managed to lift a six pack from the pantry so enjoy them while they last.”

Grinning wickedly, Kei emitted a devilish chuckle. “I’ve got us covered,” she murmured as she leaned into her bag. Slowly she produced a small pottery vial, holding it like a treasured antique between her hands. “I’ve got a huge stash of these bad boys with me.”

“Oh my god!” Ami gasped, her eyes wide with astonishment. “There’s only one place they could have come from!”

“Have you been seeing him again?”

Kei flushed a deep shade of pink as the grin evaporated from her face.

“My boyfriend gave them to me!” she stammered unconvincingly, almost dropping the container as she tried to put it down.

“Yeah right!” Ami drawled sarcastically as she glowered at her friend. “If you get caught out again it’s going to be your funeral.”

Nanami’s eyes narrowed as she sniffed the scent of subterfuge. “Who else are you seeing you naughty girl? Come on fess up already!”

“He’s just a friend!” Kei murmured sullenly, crossing her arms over her chest. “The sake was a gift for finishing my exams, there’s no funny business going on...”

“Anymore,” Ami interrupted, scowling at her friend.

Then she noticed Nanami’s quizzical expression…

Her face instantly transformed into a sweet little smile. “Oh it was nothing really,” the little redhead declared, batting her eyelashes innocently as she backpedalled like a champion. “You remember that tall guy with the blonde hair that was teaching here for a couple of weeks? He took a shine to her, I’m just teasing that’s all.”

Nanami eyed off both her friends suspiciously.

“That’s a load of crap and you know it!” she bleated, frowning into her beer. “Come on you guys, I know you’ve been keeping something from me, you keep giving each other those stupid looks and it’s really starting to annoy…”

Then the moment was lost as two boys careened into the room, crashing over the back of a lounge into a cluster of girls. Screams filled the air as people flung themselves in all directions, trying to avoid the angry fists flying through the air.

“Fight!” Someone screamed out from the hallway, sending scores of students piling into the room. Then a short stocky boy pushed his way through the crowd, attempting to pry one of the combatants off the back of the other.

“Oh that’s so nasty!” Ami gurgled, obviously enjoying the display.

Rolling her eyes, Nanami took a long draft from her can. It was going to be one of those nights…

********

“Don’t cry for me Alejandro!” Ami wailed into the microphone in broken English.

Nanami cringed in her corner of the lounge, hidden behind an ever growing tower of empty cans.

People had started building a pyramid on the thickset coffee table in front of their couch, giving her a partial shield as the karaoke stage blasted into life.

Ami was performing her second song now, murdering yet another another track from Lady Gaga.

Nanami had thought her rendition of Bad Romance was heinous, but this was even worse…

“Why did she pick this shit?” Kei complained loudly from her end of the couch. “Don’t get me wrong, the songs are cool but Ami just can’t pull them off. A kitten has more sex appeal.”

Sadly Nanami had to agree, watching her friend swinging her tiny hips felt like a criminal activity rather than entertainment. Fortunately she couldn’t see too much of it anymore.

“Well she didn’t want to sing Kurama’s stuff, the girls in front would’ve jeered her off the stage,” Nanami yelled over the din. “That one sitting in the middle of the couch is the president of his fan club; they’ll have dibs on his songs for the entire night.”

“That’s hardly fair,” Kei stated with a frown.

Someone on the couch in question started yelling at the stage, unsettling the little redhead as she tried to finish her song.

Kei was onto it straight away, lobbing an empty can at the backs of their heads.

Swivelling around, the gaggle of angry girls turned to face her down. “What the fuck’s wrong with you!” a short haired girl blared.

“Shut your bitch mouths and let her finish the song!” Kei yelled back, jumping to her feet.

As soon as Kei stood up the couch in front fell silent. She was several inches taller than any of them and far more imposing in her army boots, camouflage pants and short cropped top.

Then a busty girl bravely got up to address her, the sparkle of her glittery t-shirt catching in the light as she turned to confront her adversary.

“Back the fuck up twinkle tits, today is not the day!” Kei roared at her, making the girl shrink back down into the chair.

“What a bunch of losers!”

“You can all go eat a bag of dicks!” she spat at the backs of their heads as they cowered under her wrath.

Nanami rolled her eyes as she watched the drama unfold. This wouldn’t end well; she needed to find a distraction before Kei went too far…

“Hey have a drink!” She called out, hastily digging a can out of her bag. Waving it in the air, she caught the attention of her agitated friend. “This is the last one so you better take it before Ami finishes her song.”

“Shit!” the tall redhead exclaimed, instantly diverted from her prey.

Returning to their couch, she eagerly took the drink from Nanami’s hand. Then she paused for a moment to think…

“Hang on, it’s time we had something decent. I’ll bust out the sake and really get this party started!”

Ami finished her song and returned to her friends, a forlorn little look on her face.

Nanami gave her a big cheesy smile, offering up a container of sweet warm liquid.

“Oh thank you!” Ami gushed, lighting up like a Christmas tree. Taking it eagerly in one hand she downed the entire contents in one long gulp.

“That’s the way!” Kei chimed, grinning happily at her friend. “Don’t you worry about those bung stains in front, I’ll make them pay when they get up to sing.”

Snatching up her vial, the fierce redhead proceeded to scull her drink too.

Then she turned her eyes on Nanami…

_Oh well what have I got to lose._

Nanami lifted the small container to her lips.

As soon as the sake touched her tongue, she knew it was created by Mizuki. Nobody could match him when it came to brewing. Downing this in one go was almost sinful, it really should be savoured…

“Damn that’s nice!” Ami declared with a happy little grin, reaching into the bag for another vial.

Kei was beaming like a ray of sunshine too; the sake really seemed to be doing its job.

Nanami felt a warm soothing sensation spreading throughout her body, relaxing her mind and easing her woes. She suddenly felt the urge to find some space, room to breathe, some fresh air…

“I’m heading for the bathroom,” she announced expansively, getting to her feet.

It was time to take a break and escape for a while.

She hadn’t felt this good in ages…

“Hey don’t take too long!” Kei blared at her as she toddled off, “It’s my turn on the mike soon!”

“I’m gonna share this shit around!” Ami squealed happily as she got to her feet…

Nanami didn’t care what they did anymore; all she could think about was being on her own.

Weaving her way through the crowd, her mind swum dreamily as she headed for the main doors.

The residence was packed to the rafters now; people were squeezed into every corner as an endless flow of inebriated bodies attempted to move around the building. News of the party had obviously gotten out; there were definitely people here now that didn’t go to Nanami’s school.

Pushing her way out into the foyer, she eyed off the stairs to the upper levels. Surprisingly there wasn’t a single person hanging from the balustrade. That meant there would be some lovely fresh air up there...

As soon as she reached the foot of the staircase a large hand descended on her shoulder.

“You can’t go up there,” a loud deep voice barked into her ear.

Startled, she turned to look up into the eyes of a very large teenager. “Isobe’s rules,” he stated heavily, fixing his dark eyes on her.

Nanami recognised him immediately; he was one of the boys from her graduating year. “Hey don’t you remember me from maths class?” she said sweetly, treating him to her best smile. “I just want to get away from this awful crowd for a few minutes; can you let me go up there for just a little bit?”

Frowning down at her, he blinked once before speaking again. “Okay,” he said in a level tone, “since I know you, you’ve got five minutes then I’ll come looking for you.”

“Thank you so much!” she replied quickly, “I promise I won’t be long.”

Hastily climbing the stairs, she found her way out onto a long terrace at the rear of the house.

Stepping outside, she hugged her jacket tightly to her shoulders. It was bitterly cold now but the air tasted wonderfully fresh and crisp.

The moonless night felt so peaceful and serene, the darkness enveloping her in a strangely comforting way.

She could sense herself relaxing, releasing…

_Breathe in the moment, open your mind…_

Nanami definitely wasn’t sober by this stage, but she certainly wasn’t drunk. She did feel odd though, like everything around her was softer, smoother…

Whatever was in that sake was really mellowing her out.

Looking up into the velvety darkness, she could almost feel the sky.

Such a big sky.

All those tiny specks of light, twinkling in the depths of the endless blackness.

It must be so peaceful up there…

In the ocean of calm she felt something tugging at the back of her mind. What was it that she couldn’t remember?

Well the last few weeks had been a blur; a great many things had been shelved with the onset of her examinations. Perhaps it would come to her tomorrow when things calmed down.

It didn’t matter really; she had plenty of time on her hands now. The few remaining weeks of the school year wouldn’t require her attendance past the morning roll call so she could catch up on all sorts of things.

After a short time the cold started to seep into her clothes, compelling her to return to the party.

For a brief moment she regretted her outfit, wearing a short pleated skirt and tights probably wasn’t the best idea she’d ever had. But she’d really wanted to wear the lovely new boots Otohiko had given her.

His endless complaints about her ‘horrible’ footwear had resulted in a marvellous gift.

Glancing down at the shiny black leather sheathing her calves, she was glad that the wind god found her footwear so awful. These looked expensive; no doubt they’d been acquired from an exclusive boutique. Did the gods go shopping? Well of course they did, Otohiko probably couldn’t last a week without buying something…

The cold was starting to bite into her skin, making her face and hands pinch.

Sighing heavily, she conceded it was time to go back inside.

Reluctantly she wandered around the balcony, returning to a large sliding door that led back into the house. As she pulled it open a wave of warm air wafted over her face, making her skin tingle.

It was an unexpectedly delightful sensation, like the feeling of the sun on a warm spring day…

Suddenly a vivid image filled her mind.

A cherry blossom tree in full bloom, its delicate pink flowers filling the deep blue sky with swirling tendrils of tiny flowers.

She remembered the warmth of a hand touching her cheek, so gentle and tender, filling her with indescribable joy…

Then it was gone.

Stunned, she stood in the open door blinking into the dim light.

A hollow aching feeling filled her chest.

_Where was that_?

_Who was that?_

All of a sudden she felt so lonely, so dreadfully empty…

_Why am I feeling this way? It makes no sense…_

Moving quickly down the passageway, she desperately sought out the company of her friends. She needed to be with them so badly, to feel the comfort of their presence…

“Thanks,” she muttered to the bouncer as she reached the bottom of the stairs, her eyes cast down to the floor.  

As soon as she weaved her way back into the mob she started to feel better. The crush of bodies and deafening sounds flooded her senses, masking the emptiness inside. She’d never been fond of noisy crowds, but this one was proving useful.

The sensation ebbed away as she absorbed the mood of the crowd, their elation, their arousal…

_I’m probably just drunk_ she told herself, squeezing through the packs of inebriated partygoers.

By the time she approached the Karaoke room the moment of sadness had passed. But the image of the cherry blossom tree lingered in her mind and that sweet seductive touch kept playing through her head…

Abruptly she was jarred back to reality.

She realised the volume of the music had increased to the point where it was deafening.

_Oh boy, it’s really going off in there…_

Nanami still couldn’t hold her focus on anything physical, she wondered if it would be wise to venture back into the room. Then it dawned on her that she wasn’t actually drunk, this was a different kind of intoxication.

_That damn sake!_

How had Kei managed to get her hands on one of Mizuki’s special brews?

And why on earth hadn’t she questioned that?

She really was slipping. Did that mean he was her mystery man? How was that even possible? They couldn’t be more different if they tried…

Lost in thought again, she rounded the corner just in time to witness Kei destroying the tower of beer cans with one sweeping kick. People scattered as they flew through the air…

Then the tall sassy redhead stepped up onto the coffee table and pressed the Karaoke microphone to her lips.

[Queue music ‘Hey Mama’ by David Guetta and Nicki Minaj]

“Let’s do this bitches!” she screamed as the beat started to pound.

Gyrating in time to the music, she pumped a fist in the air.

Stunned, Nanami watched as the room descended into chaos...

“Yes I be your woman, Yes I be your baby, Yes I be whatever that you tell me when you ready!”  
“Yes I be your girl, forever your lady, You ain't never gotta worry, I'm down for you baby!”

As Kei started to belt out the words, the room erupted into dance. Bystanders started jumping up and down as others leapt up from their seats. Arms started flying in all directions, drinks still in hand, sending fountains of alcohol spraying everywhere.

Nanami noticed the little vials in people’s hands…

_Oh no Ami you didn’t…_

Whipping off her jacket, Kei swung it in wide arcs above her head before launching into the chorus:

“You beatin' drum like dum di di dey, I love the dirty rhythm you play,  
I wanna hear you calling my name like hey ma ma ma ma hey ma ma ma ma!”  
“Banging the drum like dum di di dey, I know you want it in the worst way,  
I wanna hear you calling my name like hey ma ma ma ma hey ma ma ma ma!”

Then the beat dropped and the sound of deafening screams filled the room as she got down on her hands and knees and started grinding on the table.

Nanami just stood and stared, unsure of what to do...

Then she realised, this was what she had come for.

The drunken insanity, the release of all the stress…

This is what they had all come for.

_Let it all go, lose yourself in it._

A big grin spread across her face as she gave herself permission to misbehave.

Spotting Ami off to the side, she headed straight for her. The little redhead was jumping up and down as she swung her head wildly to the beat of the music.

“Where’s the drinks bag!” Nanami yelled at her, grabbing her by the arm. “I can’t see it anywhere…”

Suddenly Ami stopped moving, fixing her wildly frenzied eyes upon her. “Have this!” she wailed back, pushing a sake container into Nanami’s chest.

_Oh what the hell…_

Shrugging briefly, Nanami upended it into her mouth.

Just as she finished, she turned to see her impish little friend handing something up to Kei.

The tall redhead stood up on the table, taking the opened champagne bottle in both hands. Holding her thumb over the top, she shook it furiously before positioning it between her thighs.

Stroking its neck vigorously with her free hand, she removed her thumb as liquid erupted from the spout…

The room exploded with screams and cheers.

“Yeah!” a boy wailed beside her, “Fuck that shit up!”

Nanami starting roaring with laughter, this was totally insane.

Then Kei turned the bottle on her and Ami, showering them in a spray of sticky white foam. Both the girls started screaming as they ducked for cover in the crowd, eliciting even more screeching from the bystanders now in front.

The girls found each other crawling on the floor between people’s legs, laughing so hard they couldn’t get up. Nanami gave up and fell sideways onto the tiles, tears rolling down her face. She couldn’t remember ever having so much fun…

*********

By eleven o’clock they were all completely spent.

The sake containers had been emptied, the contents of their last drinks now replaced with water as the girls attempted to sober up.

Kei had stopped performing and now sat slumped on the couch. “I reek of booze,” she yelled over the music to no one in particular.

Ami had passed out next to her, face down in the taller girl’s lap. She mumbled incoherently in response to Kei, waving a hand feebly in the air.

Splayed across the couch beside them, Nanami blurrily surveyed the room.

A girl with short pigtails had taken to the Karaoke stage, crowing Taylor Swift’s song ‘shake it off’ whilst attempting to mimic the music icon’s dance moves.

Totally inebriated, it was a truly cringe worthy display.

“Fuck I hate this song,” Kei complained, curling her lips as she glared at the unfolding disaster. “That waster should sit the hell down; she’s so bad I can barely watch.”

Blinking, Ami levered herself upright to see what the fuss was about. “Oh thas the bish from Kurama’s fan club,” she slurred, pushing her hair out of her eyes. “Why ishn’t she doing one of hish tracks?”

“Be grateful for small mercies,” Nanami cautioned her, watching as the girl shimmied awkwardly across the stage.

“I lined that cow up in the bathroom,” Kei revealed, taking a swig of water. “She grovelled so hard; I think I got her sadness all over me.”

Ami emitted a chuckle, slapping her friend on the leg. “Well thanksh for that,” she mumbled groggily before suddenly lurching to her feet.

No sooner had she made it upright then she started keeling over…

Lunging off the couch, Nanami caught her little friend from behind. “Crap!” she exclaimed, flinging her arms around her before she toppled to the tiles.

“We could take her for a walk outside,” Kei suggested, levering herself up off the couch. “If she’s going to hurl we should be able to find a…”

Suddenly the tall redhead fell silent as something caught her eye…

“Momozono!” a male voice called out over the music.

Eyes bulging, Nanami slowly turned her head to glance over her shoulder. She couldn’t’ be sure but she thought she recognised the voice…

Isobe moved into view, sauntering up beside her.

Wearing dark blue jeans and a pale blue shirt, he actually looked quite good. The outfit worked well with his blonde hair and slate grey eyes…

Then he opened his mouth and the effect was ruined.

“Thought I’d come and check what the scrubs were up to,” he remarked disdainfully, casting his eyes over all three girls.

Pulling herself up to her full height, Kei glared angrily at him. “Save that smack talk for your friends,” she snapped back at him.

Ignoring her completely, he turned his attention to Nanami and her inebriated friend. “She looks fucking wasted,” he observed with an arch of his brows. “If she spews in my house I’ll…”

“We’re just about to go outside,” Kei interjected quickly as she took Ami’s hands.

Nanami let go of her friend, watching carefully as she tried to steady herself.

“A nice walk outshide and I’ll be jusht fine,” the little redhead slurred, focussing her attention on Kei.

Then Nanami felt a hand descend on her shoulder, large hard fingers pressing into the fabric of her shirt...

“Damn you’re looking fine,” Isobe cooed as he sidled up next to her. “Why don’t you come and hang with me while your friends are gone?”

Nanami served him with a withering glare which had absolutely no effect.

Leaning in close, he touched his lips to her ear. “You look like you’re ready for a ride in those boots,” he breathed, pressing his free hand into the small of her back. “You’ve had a fun night, why don’t you show your host some appreciation…”

Suddenly he leaned back, his hands dropping to his sides.

Nanami watched his eyes bulge as a set of long fingers squeezed into his arm.

Emitting a loud squeak, he turned to face his tormentor.

Looking over his shoulder, Nanami saw the front of a black shirt. Her eyes moved up to a set of shoulders at least four inches above Isobe’s…

Then a large pair of violet eyes met hers.

It was Tomoe.

A thousand thoughts and feelings raced through her mind as she stared back at him.

The first was mild terror; she was standing in the middle of a drunken teenage party, he wouldn’t be pleased about that.

The second was sheer awe.

Dressed in tight black low slung jeans, a long sleeved shirt unbuttoned down his chest… He looked incredible.

Absolutely gorgeous.

And sexy. Very, very sexy.

The perfection of his face, like an angel… only a scowling one at the moment…

How on earth had she not noticed him before?

“She’s not interested,” he stated deeply, his eyes still fixed on her.

The sound of his voice resonated through her entire body, like the call of a siren song. She could literally feel her skin tingling from every syllable he uttered.

“Ugh, sorry dude my bad,” Isobe squeaked as his arm was released. “I thought you two weren’t together any…”

“Fuck off,” Tomoe growled, turning his eyes upon him.

The smaller man shrivelled under his glare like a flower in the desert sun.

Then Tomoe turned his eyes back to her, those big languid pools, staring into the depths of her soul…

Smoothly he turned and sauntered away, not a word spoken between them.

All Nanami could do was stare as he glided out of the room, an ocean of thoughts swimming around her head.

_How…_

Then she noticed that the singing had stopped.

Glancing at the stage she saw the pigtailed girl looking at the exit, then she realised the eyes of the whole room were fixed on the same space…

What on earth was happening?

Mutely she turned to look at Kei, her countenance a study in confusion.

Her tall friend returned a wide eyed stare, a smirk slowly turning the corners of her mouth.

“Holy shit,” Kei muttered, “that was so fucking hot…” the words trailed off as she rocked sideways, her balance broken by the small girl clinging to her frame.

Ami had managed to witness the scene and was gurgling happily to herself.

“I thought the front was good then I shaw that firm little arsh!” she babbled merrily, grinning like the proverbial village idiot.

“Tight,” Kei muttered, her smirk morphing into a huge grin as she looked down at her inebriated friend. “Did you see how tight those jeans were…” Then she let out a huge sigh before giggling like a little girl.

This was like a visit from Kurama.

Her friends had turned into idiots.

“Okay, I’m officially freaking out here,” Nanami declared. “How the hell have I never noticed Tomoe before? There must be something wrong with me.”

“Ish not you,” Ami burbled, “that bashtard’s been shuppreshing your memories.”

Rolling her eyes, Nanami shook her head. “Yeah right,” she responded, “we need to take you for a walk, come on let’s...”

“She’s telling the truth,” Kei stated sombrely, the grin vanishing from her face.

Nanami moved forward to take one of Ami’s arms; it was going to take two people to get her outside…

Suddenly Kei took one of Nanami’s hands, gripping it so tightly it hurt.

Looking up Nanami witnessed one of the hardest, saddest stares she had ever seen.

“It’s not bullshit,” Kei testified. “Mikage’s been putting a spell on you for months.”

“What…”

Then it dawned on her, like the sun rising over the ocean.

In a heartbeat it hit her, like the blinding first rays…

Mikage was sitting in front of her, waving his hand delicately through the air. A hundred tiny blue butterflies took to flight, glowing softly as they rose around her everywhere…

“Nanami!” Kei yelled at her, digging her fingers into her skin. “Focus! He’s gonna make you forget tomorrow, just like he’s done before.”

Mutely she gaped back at her friend, the sheer horror of it all sinking in.

“Why,” she murmured, “why would he do it…”

“Please!” Kei entreated her, “for the love of god just sit down, I can’t manage Ami and you at once…”

But Nanami was already gone.

Tearing her hand free, she turned and snatched up her bag. Then she was ramming her way through the crowd, going who knows where…

She was out in the foyer now, looking up at those stairs again. Then she remembered her talismans…

Quickly she pulled out her favourite, the one she’d used to great effect before. Written on the slip of paper was a single word.

Air.

Within a moment she became a ghost, seen by no one. Easily she slipped up the long staircase, down one hall, then another.

Finding a small room at the end of a corridor she crept inside. It was a small bedroom with a single bed tucked up against a wall.

She was alone.

Nobody could see her; no one would find her.

Slowly she sank down onto the bed, tucking the tip of the talisman into her shirt. Then she stared at the floor as the doors to her memories started to open, engulfing her mind in a different world…


	3. Wraith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moving like a phantom through the world. Unseen, unknown. 
> 
> A life in suspense, detached and alone…
> 
> Until the time comes to unleash the rage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **WARNING! MAJOR ANGST, STRONG LANGUAGE AND MILD INJURY/VIOLENCE**
> 
> Just letting people know in case they are sensitive to these issues.
> 
> Nanami's just having a bad day. It'll get better for her soon :)

Nanami sat up at the long marble bench, observing the flurry of activity around her.

A small army of cleaners had descended on the estate, busying themselves with its restoration. Judging by the way they moved through each room with the precision of a military engagement, this was a well-practiced undertaking. 

She knew this wasn’t your average residence, but seeing it emptied of partygoers made it even more obvious. The sleek modern interior was built for entertaining, more like a hotel than someone’s home. On the upper level it was filled with accommodation ranging from small rooms to large lavish suites. The ground floor was a hive of cavernous spaces, each one capable of hosting any number of activities depending on how it was arranged.

No doubt it has seen many parties like the one last night.

It made Nanami wonder what Isobe’s parents did for a living and why they would send their son to a school like hers. They could obviously afford the very best of educations for their son…

But it didn’t concern her for long; she had far more pressing issues on her mind.

The large bowl of breakfast cereal she had devoured was sitting empty now. Should she have some toast now, or another cup of tea perhaps? The kitchen was stocked with pretty much anything she wanted, not to mention the butler’s pantry behind it.

Making a hot drink was simple enough; the wall urn made it an easy task. But she really fancied a nice hot slice of buttered toast, maybe with some honey drizzled on top. Problem was the noise and smell would draw unwanted attention…

Since nobody could see her.

Her Air talisman was doing its job nicely. She’d been moving around the property for several hours now unseen by anyone.

Out of curiosity she’d taken a tour of the entire house, somewhat surprised by the number of people that had stayed for the night. There were quite a few of her fellow students still here, all looking the worse for wear after a hard night of partying.

Like a ghost she had moved around them, watching their movements, observing their haggardly honest expressions… it was absolutely fascinating. Seeing people behave so naturally was an intimate and genuinely touching experience.

Young men were particularly curious creatures, rather awkward and messy, so different to what she had seen in her somewhat limited experience of males. It made her realise just how meticulous and clean the residents of the shrine were.

Despite their grosser moments, she still found the boys intriguing to watch.

But it hadn’t all been a good learning experience; she had seen some things she wished she could forget. Like the sight of two of her classmates partially naked, rutting like goats in an upstairs room…

Well at least she knew what bad sex looked like first-hand now.

That girl definitely hadn’t enjoyed it very much. Not that anyone would, the young man riding her like a horse seemed to be concerned solely with his own satisfaction.

Ahh well. At least it wasn’t her.

Nanami wasn’t getting too close to anyone; Kei’s stunt with the champagne had left her smelling like the floor of a bar. Wistfully she thought about taking a shower, but then she realised she’d have to remove her talisman… No, too risky. Maybe she could find a warm top to borrow instead…

At this point she didn’t care if she raised a few eyebrows returning to the shrine in a stranger’s clothes.

Truth be told, she was still debating whether to go home at all.

Nanami had spent the early hours of the morning drifting in and out of sleep, her suppressed memories of Tomoe returning to her like waves crashing onto a beach. There had been tears, lots of tears as she came to terms with just how much she had been forgetting.

None of it seemed real.

It felt like a dream, a fantasy she had created in her mind rather than actual experiences.

At its base her relationship with Tomoe was plausible, she could easily imagine having a crush on him but beyond that…

Believing she had time travelled to save his life, was engaged to him and had actually been sleeping with him was quite a stretch. 

Her mind was still reeling with thoughts, feelings, images… it was all an intense blur.

The only memory she had of him that wasn’t tainted by memory loss was from the party, the vision of a tall beautiful man dressed in black with an intense stare. He’d managed to bring an entire room to a standstill just by walking into it, everyone’s eyes drawn to his presence…

_Who wouldn’t want him_ she thought wistfully.

That was the problem; it was just too difficult to believe that he was hers.

What made her so special? There was an ocean of people out there who had far more to offer. She had no money, family or position in the world and her unpolished beauty was nothing exceptional. Her greatest assets were her steely determination and ability to survive.

In short, she’d just gotten extremely lucky.

Looking at her situation in retrospect, a simple fact had presented itself. It was something that hadn’t been obvious until now.

Mikage had used her to save Tomoe. It wasn’t anything personal, the matchmaking god had observed her tenacity and realised she could save his precious familiar.

He had thrown them together for that express purpose.

She had been placed in the shrine to fall in love with Tomoe, then hopefully convince him to care for her in return.

Was anything between them genuine? Or was it all just the manipulations of a very wise and clever god?

Mikage did seem to be concerned about her wellbeing, quite a bit when she thought about it, but only because she had managed to persuade Tomoe to feel affection for her. What if she hadn’t achieved that? Would she still have a home at all?

The reality of her situation was mortifying.

Mikage was just like her father. They had both used her, taking her need to feel useful and loved and employing it to achieve their own ends.

_Don’t trust men_ her mother had said. _Stay single and you’ll be happy…_

The harsh light of day had brought with it some sobering truths.

Sliding off her stool, she wandered back into the butler’s pantry. No amount of food or caffeine was going to improve how she felt; she had a whopper of a hangover, major sleep deprivation and a freshly restored trove of mind boggling memories.

Sullenly she plodded back upstairs like a ghost wandering unnoticed through the world. The detachment suited her mood; she wanted to be left alone to ponder the ocean of thoughts swirling through her head.

Never had she felt so disconnected from reality.

*********

Trudging through the park, Nanami watched as people made the most of the afternoon sun.

It had taken her two hours to get this far but she was almost back to the shrine. The walk had been arduous but it had given her time to reflect on things and plan a course of action.

Dressed in a long grey baggy jumper she’d requisitioned from a cupboard, she scratched absently at the woolly fibres. It reeked of old man and mothballs…

_This is really going to give Tomoe the shits_ she thought smugly, remembering how he reacted to the smell of another man on her. Just picturing his angry glare made her feel instantly better.

She wanted to make him hurt, she wanted to make them all hurt…

Because they had all been in on it.

Everyone she knew and loved had participated in her deception. It was such a horrifying truth that it made her stomach twist into knots just thinking about it.

Slumping down under a tree, she hugged her knees up under her chin as the tears started to come.

This hurt. This really hurt.

_Calm down_ she instructed herself, trying to bring her emotions under control. There had already been enough grief, what she needed now was answers.

There had to be a reason that Mikage suppressed her memories of Tomoe. A very good reason.

She suspected that her benefactor’s illness was related to her memory loss, although why it had affected him so seriously was a mystery. He’d managed to repress Tomoe’s memories for more than half a millennia without any adverse reaction. Maybe it was due to the fact that he was always around…

Well she wouldn’t know for sure until she confronted Mikage. And that was going to be unpleasant.

Nanami knew that she wouldn’t be able to maintain a calm façade. Try as she might, her emotions were going to get the better of her. She’d do her best to control her rage, but so much depended on what he said and whether he showed any remorse.

All she could do was hope for the best.

Reaching into her handbag for a tissue, she touched the smooth plastic casing of her phone. Did she want to turn it back on yet?

She’d turned it off the night before, knowing full well that it would be used to find her. Darkly she hoped that everyone was in a panic looking for her; it would feel very satisfying if they were worrying themselves stupid. But what if she turned it on and there was nothing but silence…

Eventually curiosity got the better of her. Hesitantly she pressed the on button…

The screen flashed into life as an avalanche of texts and messages started rolling down the screen.

They were freaking out.

Her friends, her familiars, people she didn’t even know…

A smile crept onto her face as she read the most recent messages. She’d never felt so reassured in all her life.

It looked like Ami was on the verge of contacting the police, but Otohiko was trying to hold her off. Every resource they had was being deployed to find her, people were looking everywhere, sharing any clues or thoughts they might have.

Nanami felt rather impressed with herself. The inhabitants of the shrine, with all of the powers at their disposal couldn’t break through the protection of her talisman. 

_Damn I’m getting good_ she thought smugly to herself, looking down at the slip of paper pinned to her jumper. She knew her powers had grown but this was really something…

Then she saw a message directed at her – it was Kei, typing her name in capital letters. Then another line, asking where she was, if she was okay…

Pressing her fingers against her lips, she quickly hit the off button and held it in until her phone shut down.

Well this confirmed what she had always suspected; her friend could tell if people were reading her messages. Goodness only knew what Kei had installed on that phone of hers.

Letting out a sigh, she placed the phone back in her bag. It was time to return to the shrine.

Slowly standing, she sucked in a deep breath and took a last look around her.

The sun was shining brightly, the first tentative buds of spring starting to bring colour back into the world. Soon leaves would form and flowers would burst into life, transforming the frozen landscape into the rich fecundity of spring. People would start to fill the green expanses of grass, their sounds mingling with the soft calls of birdsong.

Life would go on, the seasons would turn.

Whatever the future held for her, she would go on too.

She stood there breathing in the moment, looking up into the clear blue sky.

Nanami was no stranger to adversity. Her mother had taught her to be a survivor and that’s what she would do. Survive, as she always had.

Hoisting her duffel bag over her shoulder, she headed towards the shrine.

*********

As Nanami reached the top of the steps the anxiety started to hit her.

Before her was her home, her place of sanctuary...

Until now.

This was like returning to her apartment as a child. Back then she never knew what was in store for her when she walked in the front door - an empty house, a sad drunken father looking for money…

_Just get to your room_ she instructed herself, _drop off your things then look for Mikage._

She had a simple plan; all she had to do was stick to it. Her talisman was doing its job so if she was careful she wouldn’t have a problem.

Cautiously she edged her way through the bushes along the side of the grounds until she was level with her room. Then she stopped and waited, carefully watching for any signs of movement.

She could only hear a couple of voices, both of them competing for air space. There was definitely an animated conversation underway. That was good, they were occupied. With everyone out looking for her she stood a fair chance of finding Mikage on his own, which was exactly what she wanted. All she needed was a couple of minutes alone with him…

Quickly she slunk across the grass until she reached the foot of the side steps that lead up onto the veranda. Carefully she picked her way up the stairs one at a time, trying not to make the boards squeak…

Nobody came outside. So far so good.

Slowly she moved across the decking towards the screens that led into her room. By sheer luck one of them was partially open. Delicately she stepped across the threshold…

It was empty.

Relieved beyond words, Nanami gently deposited her bags on the floor. Then she took in a big breath and exhaled deeply, steeling herself for the final move. Now to locate her target…

Slipping back out onto the veranda, she moved down the side stairs onto the grass. Now she could creep around the shrine to the sunny spot where Mikage sat in the afternoons.

For the briefest of moments something flashed through the bushes.

Was that a blue flame?

She froze in place, waiting to see if it reappeared.

After a minute she relaxed a little, it hadn’t come past again.

_Just keep going, nice and steady…_

Just as she rounded the corner she saw him.

Mikage was exactly where she expected him to be, which was excellent. She knew he wouldn’t have been in any condition to participate in the search.

But he did have someone with him; Otohiko was standing close by with his arms crossed over his chest. The expression on his face explained the raised voices she had heard, they definitely weren’t agreeing about something. The wind god turned on his heels and stomped back inside, the sound of his footsteps echoing behind him through the floorboards.

Now was her chance.

Carefully she approached Mikage from behind. As she closed in on him she glanced around, just to make sure nobody else was approaching. All good, just a few more steps and she would be right next to him.

As she passed by his shoulder she noticed the sake cup nestled in his hands. He seemed quite calm and serene; disappointing really, she was hoping he would be upset.

Then she saw his face… he looked much better now, the sallow colour was gone from his complexion. The hollows in his cheeks had disappeared and the large dark rings around his eyes had almost cleared. He still looked rather tired, but much healthier now.

Well he hadn’t hypnotised her the day before so his energy hadn’t been drained. A part of her was pleased to see him improved; she didn’t want to berate a sick man. At least now she wouldn’t feel quite so guilty.

Suddenly his head turned towards her. His mouth opened slightly as his eyes searched around, looking right through her…

_He can’t see me, even this close!_ She thought smugly to herself. _Damn I’m getting powerful._  

“Nanami?” he said quietly, placing his cup on the step beside his knee.

_Aww crap…_

“It’s okay;” he whispered softly, “nobody else is here.” There was a gentle intensity to his voice, a sense of urgency to his words…

“I’m so very sorry my lovely girl, so terribly sorry. I had to do it, you had to be protected,” he uttered quickly as his eyes continued to scour the air around her. “I was so worried; you were losing control of yourself, somebody was influencing you...”

Nanami stood transfixed. His eyes were so wide they were reflecting the afternoon sun.

He was afraid.

No, terrified was a better word.

“If something happened to you I could never forgive myself. I brought you into our world and made you a part of all this, I hoped it would bring you such happiness…”

Then Nanami felt the warmth of a hand closing over her forehead. She barely had a moment to start panicking before darkness enveloped her mind.

**********

_Where the hell am I?_

Rousing into consciousness, Nanami murmured softly as her brain fought through the fog of her mind. Like a car firing on half its cylinders, she blinked in and out of awareness, her body twitching as it struggled to regain control.

Then the image of Mikage leapt into her thoughts, his desperate eyes searching for her but looking straight through…

She bolted upright in bed, making a squawk as the adrenaline finally kicked in.

Her heart was racing in her chest as she broke into a light sweat…

She was at home.

Anxiously she gazed around her room, absorbing the familiarity of her surroundings. The relief was palpable; she’d thought for a moment that she’d been abducted or worse.

Somebody had bathed her and dressed her in a simple blue yukata, the smell of alcohol and old man’s jumper gone from her body.

_Well I really was starting to reek after that long walk…_

Pressing a trembling hand to her chest, she tried to steady herself. Her body was still in panic mode, she needed to calm down before she had a heart attack. Sucking in a deep breath, she closed her eyes and tried to empty her mind.

_Just breathe. In and out, just breathe._

Then a hand lightly touched hers, brushing over her skin…

_Oh Fuck!_

Nanami flung herself sideways off her bed, hitting the wooden floor with a thud. A sharp stab of pain shot through her hip, radiating down to her knee as she came to a stop up against the wall.

“Nanami!” a voice spoke anxiously as it drew near, “You can relax, it’s just me.”

Dazed, she looked up into a pair of large violet eyes.

“Tomoe?” she murmured vaguely.

“You’re safe,” he said soothingly, a warm smile touching his lips.

She recognised that beautiful face, that gentle look.

Nanami had barely glanced at him in months. In silent awe she stared back at him, trying to process the image of perfection before her.

He was kneeling down directly in front of her, his long lilac overcoat spreading across the floor. A length of arctic white fur flicked into view as his tail swept around… 

Suddenly her leg twitched involuntarily, making her wince in pain. _That’s going to leave a nasty bruise_ she thought to herself, her hand moving to the spot where she’d made contact with the floor.

“Here let me help you up, you’ve injured yourself,” he said gently, extending a hand out to her.

Her gaze fixed on his claws, gleaming like glass at the points of his long elegant fingertips... 

“I’m fine,” she murmured, dropping her eyes to the floor.

Her cheeks started to burn as thoughts flooded her mind; she remembered how easily those talons could strip the clothes from her body… and those fingers, the things they could do…

She didn’t want to think about that.

Not now...

Like every single person she was close to, he had deceived her.

The pain of that awful truth burned inside her like a well stoked fire. It was going to take time for the flames to die down; it was all too fresh, she hadn’t had time to adjust…

“You’re being silly,” he stated flatly, the smile vanishing from his face. “Come on, let me help you…”

_Don’t you dare!_ She thought angrily as a spark of rage ignited inside her. She didn’t need his assistance or his condescending attitude.

“Go away!” she spat at him. “You’re the last person I want to see right now!”

Tomoe sat back, his eyes wide with surprise.

Placing two fingers on his chin, he dipped his head as his eyes dropped to the floor in an uncharacteristic display of humility. “I’m truly sorry for what’s happened but we had no other choice, come sit with me and I’ll explain…”

“I know what’s been happening,” she snapped, “that old prick’s been brainwashing me. The whole bunch of you shitheads were in on it!”

“This is true,” he responded quietly, “but as I said we...”

“How could you let this happen to me?” she continued, “You know this feels don’t you? Mikage’s horrible, really horrible…”

“His motivation is always the same,” he stated with a small frown, “to protect those he cares for. When he cannot find a solution, he acts to preserve our lives.”

“So my memories are about to kill me are they?” she responded angrily, “well I’ve got them back now; I don’t see any black marks on me so that’s a pile of crap…”

“You weren’t cursed as I was!” he retorted, the annoyance clear in his voice.  “And you won’t have all your memories yet, they will come back eventually.”

Stunned, she glared at him as his last statement sank in.

_Eventually…_

“How long is that going to take? A week? A month? Ten years perhaps?” she asked incredulously.

Now she was getting really upset, Mikage didn’t just suppress her memories.

He robbed her of them.

Tomoe recognised her agitation, suddenly calming his voice in an effort to defuse the situation. “It won’t take long and to be quite frank, it’s better if you don’t get some of them back. You’ll only become upset…”

Nanami was furious now. She wanted to find Mikage and give him a piece of her mind. That’s what she’d come back for and she wouldn’t rest till she’d been satisfied.

Gritting her teeth, she pulled her legs up underneath herself and painfully rose to her feet. Her hip started to throb as the nerves lit up down the side of her leg.

As she turned to limp towards the door, Tomoe moved in front of her. She found herself staring into the front of his long white robe, looking at where the fabric crossed over his chest…

Another memory flashed through her mind, an intense moment of passion out on the veranda…

She screwed up her face up as she tried to suppress the thoughts but her body was reacting involuntarily. Certain parts that weren’t hurting were firing up in a very different way. She could feel her cheeks burning with embarrassment, this was so awkward…

The sensations mingled with the pain, sending her mind into a frenzy of anguish and confusion.

“Get the fuck out of my way!” she blared at him, completely unaware of the impact her words would have.

Suddenly he was no longer in her path, the door to the hallway open and ready. In a blur she staggered out into the corridor and headed for the main hall.

“Mikage!” she yelled out as she reached the middle of the room. “Come out here right now!”

She was panting from the pain and humiliation, her skin was starting to burn, she was overheating…

Everything was turning red…

Blood red.

The pain from her leg started to consume her; she almost dropped to the floor on the spot…

Then a voice whispered from the back of her mind, it was dusky and faint, but it urged her to go on.

_Your power is immeasurable if you choose it to be._

_You are a god, act like one._

Otohiko came bounding out of the television room, his brows turned up in confusion. “What are doing up and about sweetie?” he cooed, “you need to be resting, your mind won’t be able to…”

“Shut the fuck up and bring me that old shit!” she wailed, the tears welling up in her eyes.

She had to keep standing but her mind was starting to implode, she couldn’t stop herself, she had to release the pressure…

The wind god let out a loud gasp as he stood transfixed in the doorway, unsure of whether to heed her demands or run and hide behind the couch.

Then the soft tones of a male voice reached her ears, it was a familiarly soothing sound. She saw tiny blue butterflies starting to fill the air around her…

With lightning speed she whipped around, smacking Mikage’s hand out of the air. The twisting set the nerves on fire down her leg…

“Don’t you try that shit on me!” she snarled at him, “you fix my brain right now or I’ll slap you into next week!”

Completely stunned, he stared blankly at her. “Dear god,” he muttered, “what have I done to you.”

Then she felt a hand descend on her forehead, just like it had before…

This time she reached up to grab it, she wasn’t going to let him shut her down again. It was time they all paid for their actions, for their theft…

Suddenly another hand wrapped around her chin, pulling her back against a tall hard body. She knew by the height who it was instantly.

“Bastard!” she spat, barely able to move her mouth. “Don’t you dare!”

“Calm down!” he commanded her, holding her firmly in place.

“Unhand her!” someone yelled from behind her, she couldn’t quite recognise the voice, her senses were dimming…

Nanami could feel her consciousness shutting down, she fought it as hard as she could but the darkness was descending. She could actually sense someone’s will within her mind, conquering it layer by layer, directing it into submission.

“Monster,” she murmured as her hands went limp by her sides. She had to keep fighting; she didn’t want to be defeated.

_You are a god. Do not submit._

The rage surged again, demanding she retaliate…

“Please,” Tomoe implored her desperately, his voice thickening with anguish. “Don’t make me force this on you.”

She reached out with her thoughts, back along the path into his consciousness. For a moment she felt it, the great expanse of an ancient mind, the memories stretching out into eternity…

Suddenly he gasped, forcing her back down the connection into her own mind again.

“Fuck you,” she muttered, attempting to raise her middle finger. If she was going to go down, she’d go down fighting.

She could hear someone sobbing as her eyes closed, it sounded so pitiful.

“I’m gonna get all of you,” she mumbled absently, her awareness slipping away. “Especially the bastard behind me… I’ll save you for last…”

Then everything went blank.


	4. The Gilded Cage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nanami wakes to a changed world. Or is it her that has changed?
> 
> It makes no matter now, she’s a bird in a gilded cage.
> 
> Things may look grim, but she has a companion to share her confinement. Together they start to put together the pieces of the puzzle.

Blinking into consciousness, Nanami looked up into a canopy of stars.

_Why am I outside?…_

Then she realised - it wasn’t the sky above her. It was a huge swathe of ebony cloth, dotted with tiny silver filaments.

She was lying on her back in the middle of an enormous canopy bed.

_Here we go again_ ; she thought, _where the hell have I ended up this time…_

For a moment she just lay there, wondering if her life would ever feel normal. Probably not, it didn’t seem to suit her.

Waving a little white flag in her head, she decided to give up and go back to sleep. Then the memories started coming back...

She recalled landing on her bedroom floor, the sharp stab of white hot pain… she’d really hurt herself. Why had she done that? Oh yes, she’d been startled by something.  

Then those incredible eyes had met hers.

Those beautiful, lying eyes.

She remembered the anguish of desire mingling with the pain; it had been such a horribly confusing sensation, one she would never forget. But there was something else… Oh yes, the anger. The burning feeling of betrayal that she’d nursed all day, the belief that everyone had turned against her.

In the end she’d simply snapped. Her brain short circuited and she’d lashed out in a fit of rage, attacking and abusing everyone.

As the horror of her actions started to dawn on her, an exuberant voice erupted from the bedside…

“Mistress!” Mizuki exclaimed, lunging onto the bed. “Thank goodness you’re awake!” Beaming like a ray of sunshine, he gazed up at her with adoration as he hugged the bottom of her legs.

Well at least someone was pleased to see her, nobody else would be.

“Now before you become anxious, I must let you know where you are,” he stated briskly, sitting back on his haunches. “You’re in the Grand Shrine in Izumo, lord Ookuninushi has taken you in as his ward.”

Frowning slightly, she propped herself up on one elbow and gazed at her surroundings. A ridiculously large room, expensive antique furnishings… yes, this definitely looked like one of the palace suites.

“You were too much for those fools to handle,” he stated smugly, grinning from ear to ear.

Of course, she’d been sent here because of her outburst. To be fair, it was a wonder she wasn’t trussed up in a strait jacket with a gag in her mouth.

Lying back down she covered her face with both hands, cringing as she started to recall the terrible things she’d said…

“I had a meltdown Mizuki, I completely lost my mind,” she mumbled miserably into her palms.

“Don’t be upset,” he declared fervently, “you were absolutely magnificent! I’ve never seen you so fierce, taking them all to task like that. I walked in the door when you started into Mikage; it was a glorious sight to behold.”

Glancing down between her fingers, she could see his jade green eyes shining with approval. He really had enjoyed the display.

Scrambling up the bed, he laid down on his back next to her. “Now don’t you be hard on yourself, they completely deserved it. They screwed things up so badly, your memories should never have been returned to you like that. Mikage over extended himself and none of the others had the good sense to notice. I tried to tell him but he completely ignored me of course.”

He was pouting now as he stared up into the canopy, obviously unimpressed with how things had gone.

Slowly sitting up, she gingerly felt her side. The pain was gone now thankfully; someone had treated her injury. There was something making her nose tickly inside… sniffing the air she noticed a distinct woody scent pervading the atmosphere.

“You’ve been healed and treated,” Mizuki advised, gesturing towards a small bronze brazier in the corner. “That incense should calm you down and clear your mind.”

Well it seemed to be working, she certainly felt very mellow. Her mind seemed quieter too, she could think rationally about things now.

Then she realised that Mizuki hadn’t included himself in deception. Now why would that be…

Hugging her knees to her chest, she considered what to say. He obviously knew about her memory suppression and didn’t appear to have supported it.

“So you didn’t agree with what they were doing?” she asked him carefully.

“Oh goodness no!” he answered back, his eyes widening with surprise. “I never had a problem with you staying a god; I thought it was a great idea.”

_Staying a god… is that what this was about?_

Rubbing her chin on the top of her knees, Nanami took a moment to let that sink in.

So this is why they made her forget, she had already made her decision. Hadn’t she promised Mikage she wouldn’t do that? Nanami could picture that moment, his happy smile of relief as she agreed to wait until graduation. It made good sense to finish her schooling first, why on earth would she change her mind?

Now she was starting to realise.

Something had gone wrong.

“So they decided to hide my memories so I’d stay at school?” she asked him calmly, trying not to seem too alarmed.

“Well that was part of it,” he explained, “but it wasn’t as simple as that. You were starting to behave dangerously, taking risks, that sort of thing.” The last part of the sentence was mumbled, as if he didn’t want to explain it fully.

“But I’ve always done risky things, Tomoe says it’s practically a skill,” she joked airily, hoping he would open up.

“Funny you should mention him,” he responded cautiously, “because he was one of those risks.”

Nanami sat up straight, her brows furrowing in disbelief. “How do you mean?” she asked incredulously, “he would never do anything to hurt me…”

“You don’t remember,” he cut her off, his cheeks flushing red with embarrassment. “Please don’t ask me to explain, I really don’t like talking about it.”

Then it struck her – Kurama’s concert in the nightclub, Mizuki and Kei’s moment on the balcony… Tomoe’s confession…

“Seduction!” she blurted out, slapping the palms of her hands together. “I remember it all now! It’s that thing you guys can do like biting someone on the neck, only you purr or growl or something…”

Suddenly she stopped talking as she realised what she’d said.

_Oops…_

Mizuki had turned a deep shade of purple, his lips pressed tight in a grimace of shame. Throwing both arms over his head, he made a strangling sound as he rolled sideways off the bed.

All Nanami could do was watch as he curled into a ball of humiliation.

“I’m such a disgraceful familiar! He mumbled miserably, “I’ve dishonoured you and brought shame to the shrine!”

Smirking at his theatrics, she tried not to enjoy it too much. He really was such a prude.

“It’s fine Mizuki, you’re completely forgiven,” she said smoothly, forcing the smile from her face. “You had no control over your actions, you’d been enchanted remember?”

Rolling back over to face her, he peeked between his arms. “She keeps finding me,” he muttered feebly, “they’ve told her to leave me alone but she won’t listen…”

Then the penny dropped.

This is what Ami had scolded Kei for at the house party.

“Leave it with me;” she said calmly, “I can’t have my friends harassing you for sexual favours…”

The ball of shame resumed as Mizuki went foetal again.

“Okay maybe that was a poor choice of words,” she added desperately, pressing her fingers into a steeple. She wouldn’t get any answers from him in this condition; she needed to change the subject.

“You’re such a good familiar, telling me all this when none of the others would.”

“They told me they would when the time came,” he murmured from his cocoon. “It was supposed to be done in a controlled setting; they made such a mess of it.”

Sighing, Nanami felt a pang of guilt as she recalled the scene she’d made. “To be fair they did try to be kind, in fact they tried really hard. But I went into a rage after I injured myself, I completely lost control.” A wave of remorse washed over her as the viciousness of her words came back to her, the violence of her actions…

She’d called Tomoe a monster.

Now it was her turn to curl up.

“Did you hear what I said to Tomoe? I hit Mikage too,” she murmured miserably into the bedcovers. “I went completely feral, I swore at everyone, I threatened everyone...”

“That was the best part,” Mizuki piped up, raising his head from the floor. “I mean the threats of course, you should have seen their faces, they actually looked scared…”

“I yelled at Tomoe in my bedroom too, well actually I swore and commanded him at the same time…”

“Okay I stand corrected, that’s the best part,” he interjected with a huge grin. “Such a pity I didn’t catch that moment. Did you hit him too?”

Well at least Mizuki had recovered, even if she never would.

There was no way they would ever forgive her.

She’d gone way too far and she knew it, they’d never look at her the same way again. That’s why she was here in Izumo; she’d become too hard to manage…

“Please don’t cry Mistress,” Mizuki crooned as he patted one of her hands. “You couldn’t help yourself.”

“I’ve ruined everything,” she blubbed miserably, unable to stop the tears. “I don’t think I can do this anymore, I’m the one who’s a monster.”

“Rubbish!” he declared adamantly, “Mikage says you had an ‘episode’ or a ‘mental break’… well some word like that anyway.

“Really?” she murmured sullenly, “I just thought it was a really bad hangover. I drank way too much of that sake the night before.”

“Sorry about that,” he said apologetically, dropping his chin to his chest. “I always forget how little you humans can drink. I was desperate to get Kei off my case so I gave her way too much. I didn’t know she would take it to a party, my special brews are meant to be enjoyed with close friends.”

Nanami was already familiar with the effects of Mizuki’s special sake. It definitely required a private setting, preferably one with plenty of floor cushions for when you inevitably ended up on the deck.

“That’s why I’m here,” he stated dourly, “I’m being punished for providing alcohol to minors. They sealed me in this suite with you in the hope you’d beat me up.”

 “What?” she gasped, propping herself up on one elbow. “Am I a prisoner here?”

“I’d like to say that you aren’t, but that’s pretty much how it is. They won’t let you out until they’re sure you won’t do something foolish.”

“I’ll be stuck in here forever then,” she responded sullenly, “I do stupid things all the time.”

“I think they meant more along the lines of really crazy stuff,” he responded, “which should only take a day or two. Your mind will settle down once you’ve adjusted back to reality.”

Well that was a relief to know.

“How long have I been here?” she asked curiously, “I feel like I’ve been asleep for ages.”

“Almost a day,” he responded cheerily,” which means they should let you out soon. You seem much calmer now; I think you’ve already recovered.”

Nanami certainly felt better, her head wasn’t spinning with thoughts and feelings like it was a day ago. Most of her memories had returned but they still felt more like dreams.

“I don’t know if I’ll ever be the same, I feel so changed now. I can accept that things did happen but it’s like they were ages ago. Honestly, it feels like I’ve aged ten years or something.”

“Well you don’t look a single day older,” he offered warmly, “and I’m sure you’ll adapt just fine. You’re one of the most resilient people I’ve ever met.”

Mizuki hopped to his feet, placing his hands on his hips as he surveyed the suite with narrowed eyes. “I’m sure you must be famished by now, I think it’s time you ate. I know there’s a pantry in here somewhere…”

The mere mention of food made Nanami’s stomach come to life. Clutching her waist, she tried to stifle an embarrassingly large grumble before it resonated through her body.

“Wow!” Mizuki gasped dramatically, pointing a finger at her midriff. “We better get some food in there before you implode!”

“Shut up!,” she whined, “I haven’t eaten for nearly two days!”

**********

“This is delicious, you really should have some more,” Nanami murmured between mouthfuls.

Mizuki had laid out a meal of fresh breads, sliced meats and sauces. “It’s quite a Western style lunch but I really do like it,” he commented before stuffing another morsel into his mouth.

“It’s better if you make it into a sandwich,” she advised him, turning the one she’d made on its side to show him the contents. “You just layer everything between the bread and then you’re good to go.”

As he busied himself filling a bread roll she toyed with the ring on her left finger.

She’d found it in a small silver box, sitting on its own on a large table in the middle of the bedroom. She hadn’t noticed it at first, then she saw the card...

Written in beautiful handwriting on crisp white paper was a note that could only have been made by one person.

It read, “Happy 18th Birthday my precious one.”

That card was now tucked into the front of her yukata just above her heart.

This was a day that should have been filled with celebrations with friends and loved ones, but that obviously wasn’t going to happen now. All she had was her little piece of paper, her precious memento…

It had almost brought her to tears, the waves of guilt washing over her as she remembered what she’d said to him.

She thought it was a miracle that he’d even sent her a note, let alone returned her ring.

Nanami had sworn to make it up to him.

To all of them.

No matter what they had done, it had been with the best of intentions. Someone had interfered with her mind and they’d tried their best to protect her.

Nanami was determined to work out who was responsible; she wouldn’t stop until she did.

“I’m so pleased Ookuninushi took you in,” Mizuki commented absently, attempting to butter his already overstuffed roll. “It’s the least he could do for creating this whole mess.”

Nanami’s ears pricked up immediately.  

_So he’s involved in this…_

“What do you mean?” she asked keenly, narrowing her eyes at him. “You have to tell me what you know; the others are never as honest as you.”

Her flattery worked on him instantly, his green eyes lighting up with pride. “Of course I will disclose what I know; my loyalty to you is absolute.” Then a smirk crept onto his face as he added, “Or if you prefer, you can always force me to comply with your sacred word binding…” 

She tried not to roll her eyes; his love of being commanded was more than a little kinky. For someone who was normally so straitlaced it really was peculiar.

“I’d prefer it if you just told me,” she said levelly, keeping her eyes on her sandwich.

“Well we all suspected that Ookuninushi was influencing you,” he revealed, leaning in close to her. “I mean why make you an offer of immortality? I’m sure he thinks very highly of you, but it’s never been done before. What was his real motivation?”

Cautiously she looked up, noting the conviction on his face. He was telling the absolute truth now.

“It turns out he’s fallen for someone just like you, a young woman called Kayako Hiiragi. By making you a fully-fledged god it would pave the way for her…”

Kayako was another human god that Nanami knew quite well. Ookuninushi had arranged a competition between the two girls where the winner would attend the God Summit. When Nanami discovered that it was rigged so Kayako would fail, she’d made Ookuninushi promise to apologise to her.

Remarkably, the god of wealth had never met the tall slender beauty before he pitted her against Nanami. When he saw her on the cover of a strange new publication – a ‘Human God’ magazine - a miracle had happened.

He’d fallen in love with her on sight.

Kayako already had a crush on Ookuninushi so Nanami was delighted to arrange a meeting between them…

But fate had stepped in; Kayako met a demon called Akura-ou who was hiding in the form of a human. She developed strong feelings for him, forgetting about the god of wealth. It was an unrequited love that ultimately failed when the demon died.

Nanami had always wondered what would have happened if Kayako had met Ookuninushi first…

“So they finally got together,” she stated quietly, “and now he wants to marry her.”

“That’s what we all concluded,” Mizuki agreed, “but taking a human bride would probably ruffle some feathers, he’s the most eligible bachelor in the entire spirit world. We think he wanted to set a precedent with you before making an offer to his beau. That’s what the big engagement announcement at the grand shrine was all about.”

“I’m honestly not that surprised;” she revealed, “I always suspected Ookuninushi had other motives. He never makes a deal that doesn’t benefit him in some way.”

“Ah yes,” he noted, “nicely spotted mistress.”

Well there it was, she’d managed to work out Ookuninushi’s plan.

Nanami sat back on her cushion, taking a moment to process what she’d learned.

As Mizuki poured her another tea, she watched as small wisps of steam floated up into the air. It was chilly here, just like the human world, only there wasn’t any snow on the ground outside. Like everything within the sanctum of the grand shrine, the weather seemed to be under the control of its immensely powerful caretaker.

She wondered why he simply hadn’t told her of his intentions; she’d supported his pairing with Kayako from the start.

“There’s something not quite right about this,” she mused, “it’s plain as day what he wanted, why not just tell us about his plan?”

Shrugging slightly, Mizuki contemplated his tea. “Well he vigorously denies that he had one. To this day he swears that he never influenced you or interfered with your mind.”

Frowning into the remnants of her sandwich, Nanami couldn’t help but be surprised.

“We’ve never found a shred of evidence against him,” he continued, “yet here he is, considering marriage to a human god just like you. It’s a mystery why he’s doing it, it’s not like he has to get married. He has hardly any family around to pressure him, only his grandmother in the netherworld.”

Nanami’s eyes nearly bugged out of her head.

Izanami, the Queen of the Netherworld...

His grandmother detested his womanising ways; she’d witnessed her disgust in person. Ookuninushi was her only living descendant and most of his time was wasted on drinking and carousing.

Suddenly she had a notion. It could be right, it could be wrong.

Nanami’s feminine instincts were pricking, telling her this could be something…

Glancing up at her familiar, she knew what she had to do. “Mizuki, I have a plan but I’m going to need your help. You mustn’t tell anyone else; this has to stay between us.”

He noticed the look in her eyes, the spark of a revelation. “What is it mistress?” he asked fervently, “You’ve realised something haven’t you?”

“I have,” she revealed, “but I need to confirm it first. Do you think you could convince Ookuninushi to see me?”

Puffing himself up proudly he looked her squarely in the eyes. “Consider it done,” he responded with a nod. “I’ve already worked out how to sneak out of this suite so I’ll go as soon as you want.” Mizuki had a knack for getting in and out of almost any enclosure, as a snake spirit it was likely one of his natural talents.

“No need to rush, we should finish up here and then I’ll get ready,” she responded pensively.

She could talk her way around Ookuninushi, unlike many other people. He didn’t intimidate her with his wealth and looks, for some reason she could see through his façade. Underneath all the glamour was a spoilt, vulnerable creature whose drinking habits were a mask for his fragile emotions.  

There was a beautiful black floral kimono on display in the bedroom; she was going to need that if she wanted to make the impact she required. She needed to think of a strategy too, it wasn’t going to be easy to get any answers out of him.

A display of true grace and intellect worthy of a god was the only way she would succeed…

********

“Oh my!” Ookuninushi gushed as he entered the reception room of the suite.

Nanami was waiting to greet him, dressed in the kimono she had requisitioned from the suite. The heavy silk cloth gleamed in the light, its pattern of autumnal leaves gleaming against the ebony background as she moved.

“Thank you so much for taking me in,” she stated graciously, “I would be lost without your kindness.”

She had chosen a simple hairstyle, something she could easily execute on her own. Her hair was parted in the centre, brushed down straight with two shorter lengths either side of her face. It with the same style she’d worn when her engagement was announced in Izumo, the event that Ookuninushi had arranged.

“Think nothing of it,” he responded smoothly, treating her to a warm smile. “You are always welcome in my palace, especially in a time of need.”

Returning his smile, she slightly relaxed her stance to appear more comfortable in his presence. “Well my need was certainly great; I had some kind of a breakdown when my memories returned to me.”

“Put you mind at ease dear one, I know what happened to you…”

“They should be grateful you didn’t destroy them!” he declared with a flourish, waving a hand dramatically through the air.

It was a typical response for him, over the top and theatrical. It was a wonder he wasn’t waving a rose through the air as he said it.

Extending his arm toward her, he offered her an escort to the drawing room.

Doing her best to control a smirk, she placed her hand on his forearm. “It’s embarrassing to be honest,” she confessed quietly, dropping her gaze demurely. “I don’t know if I’ll ever recover from the shame.”

Genuinely surprised by her response, he gazed sympathetically at her. “You have nothing to be concerned about my dear; it’s those buffoons you live with who should be ashamed of themselves.”

_So he knows what they did and he’s not impressed…_

This was a good start; he seemed to be on her side.

“It was done with the best of intentions from what Mizuki has told me,” she advised him calmly. “If Mikage had managed to keep up the enchantment none of this would have happened.”

Ookuninushi led her through the suite to a large sitting room with a low slung table and accompanying floor cushions. “So they planned to end it soon?” he asked her curiously, taking her hand from his arm.

“Oh yes,” she said smoothly, “they simply wanted me to finish my schooling, which I had agreed to from the start. The trouble is I had changed my mind - I’m not sure why as I can’t recall the reason.”

Leading her over to the closest seat, he held her hand as she sat down. Then he moved around to the other side of the table and chose a spot directly across from her.

As soon as he touched the cushion a collection of large grey rabbits flooded into the room, depositing drinks and other paraphernalia around the table. Nanami watched as the neatly dressed creatures performed their various tasks, their crisp little uniforms rustling as they moved. It was the only noise they made as their soft feet padded silently across the floor, noses twitching in concentration.

When they were done they hastily departed, leaving the room feeling strangely empty. There was something about their fussing that was comforting, like a parent tending to a child.

Ookuninushi had already found his silver goblet and was taking a long draft; obviously he hadn’t had a drink for at least fifteen minutes…

Then she noticed it.

His slightly flustered appearance, a tinge of colour in his cheeks.

He hadn’t responded to her statement about her schooling, or changing her mind…

She knew it, he was involved somehow.

The god of wealth had a knack for knowing if people were telling the truth, so Nanami had to speak plainly. But she couldn’t risk offending him or she wouldn’t get any answers. She would only get one chance at this so she had to play it carefully…

“I would like to ask you a question,” she stated calmly, gracefully collecting a cup of tea from the table. 

“Of course my dear,” he responded, his voice just a little too high. He knew something was coming.

“How long has your grandmother been interfering in my life?” she asked smoothly.

For a moment he froze, then his cheeks started turning pink…

“How did you?” he stammered, his eyes growing wide with surprise. “I mean, no, um… oh dear, this is awkward…”

_Bingo!_ She thought triumphantly.

She felt like jumping to her feet and doing a victory lap of the room, pumping her fists in the air. Allowing herself a small smile, she managed to maintain her cool. Now that she had him on the ropes it was time to get what she really wanted.

“I’d like to speak to her,” she asked coolly, “I think I deserve an explanation. Can you arrange that?”

“Oh of course!” he answered rather too enthusiastically, the relief apparent in his voice. “I have a mirror we use to communicate with each other, I’m sure it won’t be a problem…”

“In person,” she stated levelly, “this needs to be discussed in private. She’s changed the course of my life and I want to know exactly why.”

Bringing his hand up to his mouth, he absently ran a finger across his bottom lip. “I see,” he murmured thoughtfully, “I’ll need to contact her and see if it can be organised.”

“You do that,” she responded briskly, rising to her feet. “I’ll be waiting here until she summons me. Please don’t share this with anyone else; I want to see her on my own.”

Ookuninushi looked up at her in silent awe.

“We all underestimate you, don’t we dear girl?” he said quietly. “It must grow tiresome to be treated like a fool when you clearly are no such thing.”

Nanami smiled sadly back at him.

His admission was heartfelt; there was genuine empathy there that he usually didn’t show. “Actually I’m rather silly and naïve, but that doesn’t mean I deserve to be manipulated. I can understand why I don’t get told things sometimes, but this goes way beyond that.”  

Rising to his feet, he gave her a gracious bow. “Trust me when I say that I know how you feel. You aren’t the only one to be subjected to the machinations of my grandmother.” Giving her a wry smile he added, “when that woman wants something, there’s nothing in heaven or earth that can stop her.”

They shared a moment of understanding before he turned and glided out of the room.

Now all she had to do was wait until Izanami offered her passage into her realm. A chill went down her spine as she thought about what lay ahead…

 

 

 


	5. Netherworld

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The land of Yomi – the Netherworld.
> 
> Can Nanami find the truth here? Or does Izanami, the Goddess of this realm have other plans for her?
> 
> There’s only one way she’ll find out.

Nanami stood before the mass of swirling darkness.

Yomotsuhira - the void gate.

The entrance to the Netherworld, the place between death and rebirth.

“Thank you,” she said graciously to the Gatekeeper, bowing deeply before him.

The large bovine god inclined his head towards her, his big brown eyes shining in the sunlight. “I shall advise Lord Ookuninushi if someone blocks it this time,” he informed her with a little wink.

Nanami recalled her first visit here; how the God of War had trapped her inside… It wasn’t anything personal; he just seemed have an aversion to humans, especially ones who wore the mantle of a god.

“That shipment will come to you shortly,” Ookuninushi advised with a little nod.

He’d made a deal to ensure the portal stayed open until Nanami returned.

“I can’t wait!” the Gatekeeper gushed gleefully, a smile spreading over his large leathery snout. He was known to enjoy the odd drink or three, especially when it didn’t require the opening of his purse strings.

“You haven’t told anyone?” Nanami enquired, turning to face Ookuninushi.

“Not yet,” he replied smoothly, “but once you’ve crossed over I will have to notify the Mikage shrine. I shall advise them you were summoned without my consultation.”

She gave him a knowing smile, well aware that he wouldn’t admit directly to his involvement.

“Don’t send Mizuki,” she requested, “Have him wait at the grand shrine until I come back.” If he returned home with that message he’d probably be torn to shreds, no matter what excuse he gave. He’d helped her greatly in her pursuit of the truth and she didn’t want him to suffer as a consequence.

Satisfied with the preparations, she stepped forward to face the twisting mass. There was nothing more she could do here, if she wanted answers she would have to find them on the other side…

Turning for one last look at the world of the living, she put on her bravest smile.

_Just relax and breathe_ she told herself, _you’ve been to this place before…_

Then she turned and stepped into the darkness.

*********

To Nanami’s surprise she landed on her feet.

The fall wasn’t far, only a couple of steps perhaps. At first she was amazed, but then she noticed the attendants…

Two women were waiting to collect her just a few paces away. Dressed in ornately patterned kimonos with most of their faces shrouded in dark gauzy veils, she recognised them immediately.

“Our ladyship awaits you,” one of them announced huskily, her lips barely moving.

Of course there would be an escort; Ookuninushi had spoken to his grandmother.

The entrance to Izanami’s shrine lay directly in front of her, which came as a great relief. A long walk through the dark dead world was something she’d been dreading. Still dressed in the black kimono she’d borrowed, it wouldn’t have been an easy journey.

As she started to move forward the smell of death found her, the reek of ancient decay…

Very few gods ever came here even though they could tolerate the toxic atmosphere. The cloying stench of the Netherworld kept them from ever stepping through the portal.

It really wasn’t a pleasant place to be.

There was no sunlight, just a dull glow that seemed to permeate the atmosphere. Shadows didn’t exist here.

Everything was coloured in shades of grey, from the dark pools of water dotting the landscape to the sickly looking trees that hunkered over the pathway. Nothing thrived here, not even the demons that lurked about in the mists, scavenging scraps from rotting carcasses wherever they could.

It was a place of death, locked in a permanent state of degeneration.

Quietly Nanami followed the servants as they walked up the crumbling steps into the shrine.

Everywhere she looked things were broken and cracked. Flagstone floors, wooden frames… nothing was untouched by damage of some kind. Huge bronze pots streaked with green corrosion sat in corners, tables stood mouldering in side rooms… the whole effect was deeply unsettling.

As they finally entered a large hall, Nanami recognised it… this was the room where the goddess of the Netherworld met her guests.

Behind a sheer dark screen was the spot where Izanami would sit when she spoke to visitors. Nanami hoped she would stay there, if the goddess chose to meet her in the flesh she would pluck a disguise from her memories. It was always someone she knew well…

She found the ancient god both disturbing and frightening.

Suddenly she found herself regretting her decision to come here. This would have been much easier using Ookuninushi’s mirror, even if it had meant being overheard.

She’d forgotten how uncomfortable the goddess made her feel, how effortlessly sinister she was…

Then she heard a movement from behind the screen.

“Nanami my dear, how do you fare?” a female voice rasped. It was a strangely alluring sound, delicate and tremulous with a husky undertone.

It filled the air with its resonance, creating an atmosphere of morbid sensuality…

This was a god of immense power, perhaps even more than her descendant Ookuninushi.

Nanami was way out of her depth here. She stood transfixed as the silhouette of a tall slender woman moved into view. Holding her breath, she waited to see if the goddess would step around the screen…

Fortunately she didn’t.

Settling onto a floor cushion, the figure turned to look at her through the dark silk screen.

“Have you lost the power of speech?” Izanami asked wryly.

“Oh, pardon me your majesty,” Nanami responded hoarsely, her throat dry with apprehension. “I am well thank you; I’ve come to ask you some questions.”

She didn’t want to waste any time here, it really wasn’t comfortable at all…

“I was hoping you would come here,” the goddess replied. “I trust you wish to know why you were chosen.”

“Chosen?” Nanami responded cautiously, “are you referring to Ookuninushi’s offer? I realise he only wants to make me immortal as a test case for his future wife…”

“Test case you say?” the goddess interrupted. “Why would you think such a thing?”

“It was my hope that you would become his bride.”

_His bride…_

_Ookuninushi’s bride…_

_What the..._

A breathy chuckle floated through the air before the goddess continued. “Do not be concerned, the human god Kayako Hiiragi will make my grandson an excellent wife…”

Then she paused for a moment, drawing in a shallow raspy breath.

“…But you were always my first choice.”

Nanami didn’t know what to say. She hadn’t come with any preconceived notions of why the goddess interfered in her life, but never in a million years did she expect this.

“I knew from the way my grandson spoke of you,” she explained, “So keen to help, not a word of complaint… you caught his attention like none has before. When he spoke of your eyes, filled with vibrancy and light, I knew immediately how special you were.”

There was another pause as the silhouette moved. Just a slight wiggle of the hips, almost as if she couldn’t get comfortable…

“The first time you entered my realm I sensed you immediately, such youthful vigour, like a breath of fresh air. To this day you possess such strength of spirit; it puts the immortals to shame. I was not surprised that my grandson was taken with you.”

Completely stunned, all Nanami could do was stare at the outline behind the screen.

_How am I supposed to respond to this…_  

“Fear not child; I know your heart belongs to another. You brought another worthy candidate into his sphere and for that I am eternally grateful.”

Blinking into the darkness, Nanami could feel herself growing short of breath. She needed to find a chair; this conversation was too intense…

“Do take a seat, I have more to impart. No doubt you are wondering why your fate has been altered.”

_Oh no here we go…_

Finding a small wooden stool, Nanami hastily sat down before she fell.

This is what she had come here for, the answers to all her burning questions. She should be delighted really; the goddess seemed happy to tell her everything.

But she was deeply afraid.

“The spirit world needs you; the gods have lost their way. Can you not see how things are? The gods used to love humanity, protecting and guiding them through the ages but now they care for nothing but themselves.”

The dark silhouette began to rise from the floor, “We need someone to change that, someone to reconnect us…”

Then she floated towards the edge of the screen, “Someone with human values…”

Nanami’s heart was in her throat; _oh please don’t show yourself…_

Slowly she moved around the corner, coming into view…

_Oh no…_

“Someone like you.”

Nanami looked up into the face of Ami.

She felt her blood run cold.

Looking back she couldn’t remember anything specific, nothing that her little friend had said directly to influence her. Yet somehow she wasn’t all that surprised… 

She’d wanted it to be Kei, or maybe one of the other girls at school. She could have lived with that.

Just not Ami, her sweet little friend.

Swallowing thickly, Nanami plucked up the courage to speak. “Why did you encourage me to drop everything and just become a god like that? It wasn’t okay; I needed to finish school so I could graduate.”

“Why would you need to?” she asked curiously, “as an immortal god you would not need to support yourself…”

Now Nanami was starting to see why the gods needed her.

If Izanami was any measure, then they really had lost touch with humanity.

“An education is essential for living in the modern human world,” she advised her carefully, “and I intend to stay there whether I’m a god or not. You can’t just dismiss such things because you don’t understand them.”

“Do you see now?” the goddess Ami asked with an arching of her eyebrows, “So much has changed in so little time. Your society has evolved too quickly; it is hard for the gods to adjust. What passes as a lifetime for you is but the blink of our eyes.”

Clearly the she had a good point, but....

Like all gods she had ruthlessly imposed her will to achieve what she desired.

This needed to change, it wasn’t alright to use human beings like pawns in a game of chess.

Settling into a chair nearby, Izanami regarded her for a moment. A small smile crossed her borrowed face as her eyes dropped to the floor. “You are obviously not impressed with my actions, but that is no surprise. I am well aware of the imposition I have made upon you and your people.”

Suddenly Nanami realised she was wearing a frown. Pulling herself up straight, she tried to relax her face…

A dusky chuckle filled the air.

Hearing it issue from Ami’s mouth was disturbing to say the least.

“I have another fact to impart to you,” she stated smoothly. “This will not be easy to hear so steel yourself.”

Nanami wasn’t sure if she could bear another revelation, there was already so much to process…

Leaning forward, the goddess brought her eyes level with Nanami’s. It was almost impossible to look at her; the sweet little face didn’t match the voice…

“My actions may appear quite selfish, as on the face of it they are. But my greatest motive for exalting you is far closer to my heart.”

“The Dragon King’s Eye sustained your lineage for centuries but now it is gone from your body. Without it the weakness in your bloodline will cause you to wither and die well before your time, just like all those before you.”

Nanami already knew this story, how every one of her ancestors bore a single baby girl. Once the child arrived the mother’s health would start to deteriorate, then slowly she would die. The Eye passed from mother to daughter, just one baby girl, that’s how it had been for eons…

She could already see what was coming.

“You may survive long enough to bear a child; it may even be a boy now, but how long will you live after that? Your will may be strong but your body carries the weakness of your ancestor Yukiji. The Eye only works to preserve, it does not mend.”

Blinking just once, those huge eyes bored into Nanami’s soul before delivering the final blow.

“Your betrothed carries no such frailty; his life as a human would be of some duration.”

_Oh no, Tomoe…_

He would live most of his human life without her; they would never grow old together.

If she bore him any children he would have to raise them alone… she would never know the joy of seeing them grow into adults.

And to top it off poor Tomoe would have to witness her untimely death, just as she had done with her mother…

All of it was awful.

Then the goddess dropped another bombshell.

“My grandson advises that your beau is well aware of this fact, which is why he supports your transformation into an immortal.”

Nanami’s mouth fell so far open her chin almost hit her knees.

“What?!!” she exclaimed, completely losing composure. “I thought he hated the idea! You should have seen how angry he got when he realised I wanted to do it!”

Izanami smirked, hastily reaching up to cover her mouth with one hand. “When someone gets angry, it is usually a sign of fear,” she advised. “He always desired humanity for himself, did he not? How could he explain his change of heart without disclosing the truth of your mortality?”

Once again, the goddess had a good point.

“I already knew this anyway,” she admitted, her shoulders slumping with resignation. “It was always there, right in front of me… I just hadn’t realised it.”

“This is mere speculation, it would be best to speak to your beloved on these matters,” the goddess advised her sagely, “but perhaps he hoped to discuss it when you finished your education, as it carries such great import to you all?”

Now that made sense, he was sure to want her to graduate.

Releasing a huge sigh, Nanami rolled her eyes up to the ceiling.

She finally had the truth.

“I’m glad I came to see you,” she conceded, “It’s such a relief to know all this.”

Smiling thoughtfully, the goddess of the Netherworld gazed around the hall. “You have a decision to make, the brief life of a human or the eternity of an immortal. My interference in the timeline was intended to give you this choice. Both have their merits, both have their flaws.”

Slowly the face of Ami blurred, morphing into a veil that covered most of her face. “You may choose to stay mortal and all shall be as it was before. Your destiny will return to its original path with no further intrusion.”

Nanami raised her eyebrows, turning to regard the ancient god. “Thank you for that, I thought things had changed forever. But you didn’t have to do all this; you could have just talked to me.”

“Your companions would have objected in the extreme,” she responded smoothly, “they are very protective of you. There is no way they would have permitted you to converse with me, let alone to enter my realm again.”

Both Mikage and Tomoe would have tied her to a chair if she’d even mentioned returning to the Netherworld. She’d nearly been killed here more than once; it was an incredibly dangerous place to visit. Nobody was ever meant to return, well not alive anyway…

“This is my gift to you for showing my grandson how to love,” she revealed. “The gift of choice, the chance to become something far greater than you could be. You are not a child anymore and should be allowed to make such a decision for yourself. ”

Finally Nanami managed a smile.

Izanami’s intentions had always been honourable.

“All gods have their strengths; yours is borne from your humanity. You are able to touch the hearts of others with ease. You excel at creating such intimacy; no one can match you in this skill. It is so rare and valuable, so desperately needed in our worlds.”

“It was why I sought to make you desire godliness and extend your life beyond a handful of human years.”

So there it was.

Nanami finally knew her worth.

“Your betrothed is a rare being too; when his demonic urges are reined in his powers are truly impressive. It is the reason he has been so keenly sought as a familiar for centuries. Keep him within your control and you will enrich the universe together.”

Deep down she knew how extraordinary he was, even for a demon. But living with him on a day to day basis, witnessing him perform all the household chores like an unpaid caretaker made it easy to forget what he actually was.

One of the most powerful beings that had ever existed.

And he spent his days doing washing and keeping the shrine clean…

“Thank you,” she said quietly. “I won’t take him for granted anymore.”

In her mind she made herself a promise to always remember what he was. To appreciate the gift she had been given.

The goddess gave her a little smile, her lips curling at the edges.

Raising a hand in the air, she produced a small mirror in the palm of her hand. “I wish you to have this memento of me. Use it if you are ever in need.”

Nanami reached forward and carefully took it, noting how light it was. “I will cherish it,” she responded sincerely, “and make sure I keep in touch.” She knew how isolated Izanami was, down here in the depths of her realm.

“I would like that very much,” the goddess spoke gently, a honeyed tone seeping into her dusky voice.

Standing smoothly, the ancient being glided towards the exit. “Sadly it is time you returned to the realm of the living; your companions grow extremely anxious for you.”

Ookuninushi’s message must have reached the shrine by now. No doubt all hell would be breaking loose when they learned where she was.

“I will let you know when I make my decision,” Nanami advised, running her finger along the smooth gilt edge of the mirror. “I promised Mikage I would wait till graduation day, so that’s when I will announce it.”

“Of course,” she responded, “but should you wish to drop any hints, you know how to contact me.”

Nanami couldn’t help but smile at her comment. She liked to break the rules, which was something Nanami could relate to.

“I hope your companions aren’t too upset with my ministrations,” she stated duskily, “they may speak directly to me through the mirror if they wish to question my actions.”

“I’ll tell them that,” she responded with a little smirk, knowing full well they would never challenge the goddess directly. Nanami suspected that Izanami knew that too.

“Fare well dear Nanami, I look forward to our next conversation,” the goddess breathed.

“As do I,” she responded sincerely, dropping into a low bow.

It was time to return the world of the living, where a choice had to be made.  

Nanami knew there were people waiting for her at home; perhaps she should head straight back to the shrine… yes that sounded good. She should get the Gatekeeper to send a message to Mizuki and he could come and collect her.

Thoughtfully she moved back through the shrine of the Netherworld, the surrounding death and decay no longer fazing her. What lay ahead on the other side of the portal was far more daunting…


	6. Unicorns and Angels Thorns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nanami returns home to ponder her future and mend relationships with family and friends.
> 
> She’s welcomed home with open arms; it is her Birthday after all!
> 
> But what about the most important person in her life? Will they ever be able to rekindle their love? And where is he, on this day of all days?

Nanami stepped from the mass of twisting darkness, back into the realm of the living.

Cool fresh air, soft winter sunshine fading into the sunset… this felt so much better.

Breathing in the moment, she paused to let her eyes adjust to the light.

She had just one goal now - to get back home.

Izanami’s words were still rolling through her mind, tumbling in an out of her thoughts in a confusion of information. There were things she should share and things she shouldn’t, she needed to break it all down so she could convey it well…

Her musings were disturbed by the sound of stones being crushed under the weight of something immense… then a huge set of emerald eyes appeared before her.

The giant white snake blinked her a happy welcome.

Clutching at her chest, her ears were then assaulted by a loud wail…

Mizuki almost knocked her back through the portal in his haste to welcome her. Gushing with relief at her return, he insisted he had been sent to transport her back to the grand shrine. She knew it was an excuse, arrangements had been made with the Gatekeeper but she took it as an opportunity to head straight back home.

Once she’d managed to calm him down they started on their journey.   

Floating through the air on the back of his avatar, she started to share the incredible discoveries she had made. To her surprise, Mizuki already knew some of the details – Ookuninushi had finally caved in and started divulging his grandmother’s plan. She couldn’t blame him for his secrecy; no doubt he had been instructed to say nothing until the goddess had spoken to her.

Izanami had always wanted to see her in person; it was clear as day now.

It seemed she wanted to test her, forcing Nanami to work things out and eventually come to her… but it was hard to know for sure. The goddess of the Netherworld was an ancient being whose thoughts could never be fully comprehended.

The sky was darkening as they glided down into the grounds of the shrine, the cool winter air becoming icy as the last traces of light left the atmosphere.

She’d known if they had departed any later it would have become too cold to return. And she wanted to get home so badly, on this day of all days…

Her birthday.

She’d never enjoyed them since her mother died. They were usually spent alone - no presents, no parties, no friends. Her lonely impoverished existence had robbed her of the usual happy moments that most people enjoyed on their birthdays. Over time she’d grown to despise the marking of another year and tried to forget that they happened at all.

But that was before she’d come to the shrine, where she was surrounded by people that loved her.

Gazing at the softly glowing light filtering out through the screen doors, her heart filled with apprehension. The last time she had been here things had gotten ugly.

Really ugly.

She’d tried to ignore the unpleasant memories sneaking into her thoughts but it was impossible.

Mizuki’s reassurances on the journey home hadn’t really helped, she was still worried sick about the reception she would receive.

She needn’t have been.

As soon as she opened the main screen doors she was crushed by Otohiko. He’d moved so fast she hadn’t seen him approaching… Then an arm found its way around the wind god’s waist, yanking him away so another could embrace her.

Mikage squeezed her so tightly she thought she might burst. Both his arms wrapped around her completely, one hand reaching up to squash her face into his shoulder.

“My dear girl,” he muttered, “my dear girl…”

Both the shrine spirits joined in, latching onto the back of her kimono. Squeaking her name in unison, their tiny hands clung to the fabric like their lives depended on it.

Her eyes filled with happy tears, the relief so intense it almost made her choke. She could feel herself sweating through the fabric of her kimono, her skin becoming hot despite the cold air flowing in behind her.

She’d been keeping up a front for hours now, a cool and composed façade, so unlike her really…

It dissolved within seconds.

“I’m so sorry everybody!” she blurted out, trying to lift her head from Mikage’s shoulder. “Can you ever forgive me for what I did…”

“Shut up and sit down young lady, it’s your damn birthday!” Otohiko proclaimed.

The wind god made several attempts to prise his companion off her, but he wasn’t ready to release her yet. “It’s us who should be apologising… oh for heaven’s sake; get off her you big sook…”

Once she’d finally managed to sit down she started describing the details of her meeting with the goddess of the Netherworld.

It didn’t go as well as she hoped.

Two minutes in she had to stop and have a cup of tea before her throat dried out. She’d been so anxious to share the news that she hadn’t noticed how parched she was. Sipping eagerly from her cup, she gazed around at the stunned faces before her.

Mikage looked like he’d been slapped with a fish when she told him of Izanami’s initial plan. She’d explained that Kayako Hiiragi was now Ookuninushi’s intended wife but that hadn’t seemed to dull the shock.

“I can’t believe she wanted you to be his bride,” he murmured before throwing back a full cup of sake.

He’d dismissed the offer of tea and gone straight for the brew instead.

“I can,” Otohiko grumbled, dropping onto a cushion before snatching up the sake bottle. “That lush has never shown a speck of genuine affection for anyone. I’m not surprised his grandmother pounced on the opportunity to marry him off.”

The wind god paused for a moment before upending the bottle into his mouth…

“Oh for heaven’s sake use a cup!” Mikage protested, “it’s not the end of the world!”

“Well it doesn’t matter now anyway,” Nanami declared hastily, “so you can all stop worrying about it. He’s finally hooked up with Kayako so it’s wedding bells for them.”

“I’m so impressed with you mistress!” Mizuki gushed, beaming at her with admiration. “To win the affections of such an esteemed god, you really are a marvel!” Gurgling deliriously he proceeded to latch onto her feet, rubbing his face over her toes…

Mikage and Otohiko smirked at each other; her humanoid limpet was always great entertainment for them. Thank goodness she was wearing a pair of tabi socks; he looked like he might be drooling...

“I don’t think Ookuninushi actually fell for me,” Nanami continued, pointedly ignoring what was happening to her feet. “He must have told his grandmother about me and she took it the wrong way.”

Mikage shook his head slightly, blinking at his companion. “To think she was behind all this, no wonder I was having trouble keeping those memories in check…”

“We didn’t suspect her for a minute,” Otohiko admitted, levelling a stare back at him. “But we had no reason to, that woman never leaves her realm.”

Smiling smugly, Nanami couldn’t help but show them up. “Well I’ve met her before,” she revealed, “and I’ve actually seen her getting riled up by her grandson’s womanising. She contacted him through one of her mirrors and he was in the middle of seducing some woman… you should’ve seen her face, if looks could kill…”

“I gave you that hint!” Mizuki piped up, “I saw your eyes light up when I mentioned her!”

“Indeed you did,” she admitted happily, watching him return to his fawning.

“Well aren’t you the clever one!” Otohiko bleated, flapping a hand in her direction. “I suppose we’ll let you take the credit, seeing as it’s your birthday…”

Suddenly Mikage lurched to his feet and scrambled off to his room.

“Oh here we go!” the wind god gasped, rolling his eyes towards the ceiling. “Prepare yourself sweetie, there’s some serious compensation coming your way.”

After a minute of crashing about, her benefactor returned with a pile of gift boxes stacked up under his chin.

Nanami couldn’t stop a huge grin from spreading across her face.

_Maybe I should lose my shit more often…_

“Don’t you get any ideas missy!” Otohiko sulked, treating her to a jealous frown. “He’s gone completely over the top trying to make up for everything, it’s really too much.

She spent the next fifteen minutes opening a series of presents, each more extravagant than the last. There were expensive items of clothing, jewellery and more. As she reached the last box Mikage ran off to his room to retrieve something.

“Is that a unicorn?” she gasped excitedly, watching as he manhandled the oversized toy out into the main hall.

“You can practically ride that thing!” Mizuki laughed, hopping up and tottering over to help him.

Together they placed it behind her like an enormous white pillow with a rainbow tail.

“I love it!” she declared elatedly, basking in all the attention. She was probably too old to be receiving huge stuffed toys but right now she couldn’t give a damn.

Nanami had never had a birthday like this before, so many gifts, so much affection...

Then she realised.

The smile drained from her face, she hadn’t even thought of him until that moment.

“Where’s Tomoe?” she murmured anxiously, “I’m the worst fiancé ever; I didn’t even notice he wasn’t here…”

“Now don’t you fret,” Otohiko cooed, leaning on the legs of the unicorn, “when Ookuninushi’s message arrived he high tailed it over to the grand shrine. The sprites have gone to fetch him so he should be back any minute now.”

Nanami’s mind filled memories of their last encounter, the things she’d said, the things she’d done… He’d had to force her into submission just to stop her from tearing everyone apart.

Her face fell into her hands as the shame engulfed her.

How could she ever make it up to him? There was no coming back from the awful things she’d spat out…

A gentle hand settled on her shoulder.

“Don’t trouble yourself dear one,” Mikage spoke soothingly, “he’ll be so very happy to find out you are alright.”

“I really should go to him,” she mumbled into her palms, “I owe him a huge apology and…”

“Relax,” Otohiko interrupted, “like the rest of us he blames himself for what happened.” Pursing his lips into cheeky smirk he teased, “You should probably get some rest before he returns; no doubt he’ll want to make it up to you.”

Mikage served his companion with a withering glare.

Placing his hands on his hips, the slender god simpered, “don’t get prudish with me sweetheart, you’re the one who started all this! Would you rather they went back to that puppy love crap, because that wasn’t nauseating at all.”

“It was lovely!” Mizuki objected with a frown, “What’s wrong with a little sweetness? You’re such a dirty old bird.”

Taken aback, Otohiko let out huge dramatic gasp.

Saying he was dirty wasn’t such a big deal but calling him old was another matter.

“Well fuck me!” he blared, “I forgot mister prissy was still here! Would you like to borrow the unicorn tonight so you can have a little cuddle, or has your cock fallen off from cranking it too much?”

Nanami let out a guffaw as an image involuntarily sprung into her mind. Her new stuffed toy could get into serious trouble if it didn’t watch out for itself.

“See! I know what you’re really thinking!” the wind god declared jubilantly, preening himself like an exotic bird. He was taking great satisfaction from Mizuki’s humiliation, watching as he squeezed himself under the table.

“Alright that’s enough melodrama for one night,” Mikage declared, leaning across the table. “I have just one more thing to give you Nanami, please hold out your hand.”

As she stretched her arm towards him he deftly wrapped something around her wrist. “There!” he declared happily, “do you remember this? It’s very important that you wear it from now on.”

Tiny filaments of silver flickered in the light; she remembered this bracelet, it had saved her life…

“Oh thank you!” she burbled ecstatically, wrapping her fingers around the precious gift.

“Regrettably I had to remove it,” he admitted, “it kept making you remember things…”

“Let’s not go there,” Otohiko stated crisply, bundling Nanami up off her cushion. “That’s all behind us now; let’s only look forward. And the future I see involves takeaway pizza and a flat screen tv!”

Nanami’s eyes shot open with surprise, “oh no, you didn’t…”

“With some more friends of course, because there’s no way we can eat it all on our own,” he added with a grin, waggling his glittery pink phone in the air.

He steered Nanami off towards her bedroom to get changed, leaving Mikage floundering in a sea of gifts.

“Well I’m going to grab a spot in the lounge room,” he declared, “you should come too Mizuki, we have a copy of that movie with the…”

He stopped mid-sentence as he noticed a hand reaching out from under the table. Slowly it stroked the unicorn’s tail, its rainbow coloured fur gliding between the fingers…

“Get out from under there!” he blared, “And leave that thing alone! If it disappears into your room tonight you’ll be buying her another one!”

**********

Shortly after Otohiko’s announcement Ami and Kei arrived in the night fog carriage, accompanying a small mountain of pizza boxes. Everyone piled into the lounge room, resplendent with its new television and gorged themselves into a stupor.

Both the girls had thrown themselves at Nanami as soon as they arrived, squeezing the life out of her as they babbled incessantly about how worried they had been. Each presented her with a birthday gift, beautiful pieces of matching jewellery they had thoughtfully selected for her.

Just like her earlier reception, the darker side of recent events was never mentioned. All that mattered was here and now, the joy of each other’s company and the celebration of her birthday.

After an evening of movie watching, pizza eating and storytelling Nanami was completely exhausted. Noticing her deteriorating condition, Mikage called time once the clock struck midnight.

“I don’t think I can move,” Ami mumbled from under a thick soft blanket. “It’s so cold outside, do I have to go home…”

“Do you want your mother on the doorstep in the morning?” Otohiko asked, knowing full well what the answer would be.

The little redhead shot him a sullen look from under her brows. Both she and Kei had already been in enough trouble after disappearing to search for Nanami after the party.

“Come on sweetie,” he added in a softer voice, offering her his hand. “I’ll escort you both home in the night fog carriage, keep that blanket wrapped around you to stay warm.”

Nanami had already risen from her spot on the couch, assisting the small procession ferrying empty pizza boxes into the kitchen. The stacking had already commenced, Mizuki piling the cardboard rectangles as high as he could manage.

Nanami couldn’t help but notice how much food they’d managed to eat…

“I can’t believe how many boxes we went through, we really made pigs of ourselves,” she declared happily, smiling wearily at her familiar.

“Indeed we did mistress!” he agreed, balancing another box on top of the tower. “I know we went a bit overboard but we never know how much to order,” he admitted. “We do have some leftovers so I’ll have to store them somewhere.”

“Stow them in the refrigerator,” she recommended, “pizza is still good the next day. Tomoe will be home and he might feel left out if he doesn’t…”

She pulled up before finishing the sentence, he still hadn’t returned home.

What on earth could be keeping him?

“It’s a sure bet he got roped into drinking with Ookuninushi,” Mizuki advised, well aware of his absence. “Those sprites should have returned by now though, I might go and speak with…”

On queue a noisy exchange broke out in the main hall, immediately diverting their attention. They quickly stopped tidying and headed out to see what the fuss was.

They were treated to the sight of the two shrine spirits having a heated argument with a servant from the grand shrine.

Onikiri was flapping about angrily while Kotetsu staged a Mexican standoff with an irate rabbit. They were arguing about something the servant was carrying, a small white fabric pouch tied with a red ribbon…

“We should have been given that hours ago!” Kotetsu squeaked, clenching his little fists. “You kept us waiting so your master could drink.”

“It’s our lady’s birthday today!” Onikiri yelled shrilly, “only it’s not anymore, it’s past midnight now!”

“Enough!” Mikage stated loudly, hastily depositing a pile of pizza boxes onto a table. “What could cause you to make such disgraces of yourselves?”

The trio stopped their squabbling, turning to face him with bashful expressions.

“My apologies,” Kotetsu answered meekly, “they kept us waiting for ages when we could’ve come straight home.”

“Please accept my sincerest regrets for the delay,” the servant offered humbly, dropping into a graceful little bow. “My master had a difficult day…”

Otohiko sauntered into the room, a glare of outrage darkening his face. “He got plastered didn’t he!” he blared.

The rabbit blinked at the tall redheaded god, obviously embarrassed by the situation. Wringing its little paws, it twitched its nose as it searched for an appropriate response…

“Do you have something for us?” Nanami asked kindly, pointing at the little bag. She couldn’t help but feel sorry for the servant; she knew all about its master’s drinking habits.

Perking up immediately, the rabbit responded enthusiastically, “Yes my lady, this is for you.”

Holding out the pouch in its paws, it approached her slowly before dropping into a crouch. “This will take you to your betrothed. Please hold it in your hands and think of him and it will transport you directly to his location.”

Smiling graciously, she gently took it and carefully removed the contents.

A small silver effigy.

It was a beautiful piece, an exact replica of the servant standing before her. As she held it in her hands she couldn’t help but study the details of its neat little uniform, its tiny little feet…

Nanami wanted to go to him immediately; she didn’t care how she looked like or how tired she was. “Thank you so much,” she responded gratefully, “I will go there directly.”

“He informed me that he will wait there until you come, for as long as it may take,” the servant added, giving her a little bow as it rose to its feet. “And now I must return, my master is in something of a mood tonight.”

She watched as the rabbit made a swift exit, pointedly ignoring the angry glares of the two shrine spirits.

“I need to go right now,” she announced anxiously, looking around at everyone. Most of the people she loved were here, but the one she needed the most was still not with her…

“Of course,” Mikage responded, giving her a warm smile.

“Get the hell outta here!” Kei crowed from the door to the lounge room.

“Surely you’re not wearing that!” Otohiko protested, pointing at her pyjamas. “You need to get changed into something decent…”

But it was too late; she was already thinking about him.

Clutching the little statue, her mind filled with images and thoughts. Some were good, some not so good, but the central theme was the same. 

Closing her eyes she let it take her, the static prickle spreading over her skin. The air around her started to change, becoming softer and warmer…

***********

The sun was shining brightly over an expanse of soft green grass.

It was so delightfully warm here; the air was soft and fragrant…

As Nanami’s eyes adjusted to the light, she spotted a stand of trees not far from where she was. Masses of delicate white flowers hung in long strands from twisting branches, spreading out over an enormous framework of wooden beams.

Where was she?

And where was Tomoe?

Pulling off her thick socks, she felt the gentle cushioning of the well-tended lawn beneath her feet. This should be somewhere in the grounds of the grand shrine, although she couldn’t imagine where. The sun had been setting as she’d left the spirit world, so this must somewhere else…

As she moved towards the trees the full scent of the blossoms reached her, mixing with the warmth in a heady rush of sweetness that filled her senses. It was incredibly beautiful here, like something out of a dream.

Then she spotted something under the canopy of white flowers.

Was that a large blanket in the grass?

Ducking slightly as she entered the shade, she saw a square of purple fabric tucked between two tree trunks. It shimmered like velvet in the dappled light; there was something on it…

Somebody was lying on a small pile of cushions. A long violet robe, snow white hair…

Emitting a little gasp, she started to run towards him.

Just as she was about to lunge onto the blanket she suddenly pulled up.

He was asleep.

A light wind came up, sending a blizzard of tiny flowers floating into the air. It was such an incredible sight, the delicate white petals flitting through the atmosphere like butterflies on the wing.

But it didn’t compare to the beauty that lay before her.

She’d always enjoyed looking at him, not that anyone wouldn’t. But when he was asleep it took on a completely different feeling. He looked so vulnerable, so approachable…

Slowly she dropped to her knees and crept onto the carpet.

It was hard to know where to look first; there was so much to take in. That perfect creamy skin, the beautiful angelic face, those long powerful legs… It was like admiring an ancient Grecian sculpture, the sensually rendered detail of every curve and muscle carved into the marble.

A thick white plume of fur streamed down over one thigh, wrapping around between his legs. Oh that tail, that deliciously soft delight…

It really had been too long since she’d looked at him properly.

Way too long.

To think that he had taken her to the heights of passion was almost impossible. Right now she’d be happy just to touch him.

Reaching out carefully, she let her fingers find the edge of his sleeve. The soft silky fabric slid between her fingers… Violet was such a beautiful colour on him, she wondered if it was an exact match for his eyes.

But no, she didn’t want to compare them now.

She wanted him to stay silent and still, a perfect creature in a perfect moment.

Gingerly she moved her hand up to the side of his head. The breeze picked up strands of his hair, moving them across her fingers. Like the finest silk, so incredibly light and soft…

Now she just couldn’t help herself, she had to do it. 

Ever so gently she stroked his hair, running her hand slowly down the side of his head.

His ears flicked once, a lightning quick movement. Then his lips parted ever so slightly to release a small sigh.

The rest of his body hadn’t shifted at all so she thought she’d go again, bringing her hand back to the top his head. Carefully she let her fingers glide over his hair - there was no movement at all this time, he seemed to be sleeping soundly.

It felt so nice to touch him like this, to be able to pretend she was soothing him.

Things had been so violent between them at their last meeting. She’d said such awful things, angry hateful words that were difficult to take back… This was so much easier than the awkwardness she knew was coming when he awakened.

For now this was enough, a simple gentle exchange.

Then Tomoe’s lips moved, the barest hint of a murmur…

“Mizu…”

“Mizutama.”

Nanami froze in place.

She knew that name. Somewhere, somehow she’d heard it before.

Then it came to her, a vision of a gaudily decorated room in the red light district of the spirit world. She’d been there once before, not long after they first met.

Nanami was lying on the floor with her head in someone’s lap, facing out into the room. Someone was stroking her hair… Turning her head slightly she looked up into the face a small Tanuki girl, her elaborately arranged hair filled with gilded pins and flowers. She noticed a small green leaf sitting in the centre of the girl’s forehead; somehow she knew what it was for…

In an instant all her happiness evaporated. She could literally feel her chest caving in with despair.

_You piece of shit…_

Quickly withdrawing her hand, she sat back and turned away.

The scene disappeared from her thoughts, leaving behind a cavern of grief.

She started crumbling inside.

Silently she pressed her lips together in an effort to control the anguish that would be already be darkening her countenance. There was nothing here for her now; she needed to leave before the misery overwhelmed her. Pulling her feet up underneath herself, she went to stand up…

Suddenly an arm wrapped around her waist, pulling her back against a firm strong body.

“Stop!” he gasped, pressing his face into the side of her head. “Where are you going?”

“That woman!” Nanami spat, unable to contain the venom in her tone. “You just said her name!”

“What?” he mumbled, “but I…”

“Let me go!” she growled angrily, digging her fingernails into his arm. “You made her young and beautiful, what did you do that for?”

“How did you see that?” he asked in complete bemusement, “and how did you know she was old?”

“I was stroking your hair!” she snapped, on the verge of using a command. It was the only way she’d be able to break his grip…

Tomoe sucked in a quick breath of air. “That’s extraordinary…”

“I’m so done with you,” she snarled, “I don’t want to be here anymore.”

“You’ve got this all wrong,” he said gently, offering no resistance as her nails sunk into his flesh. “There was nothing untoward happening; she’d moved beyond that many years ago.”

“She was old, so very old;” he said soothingly, “Her body was so frail it caused her great pain. I gave her one of my leaves to ease her discomfort.”

“Why do you care,” she grumbled, well aware of what she probably was. Restored to her youth, she was quite a beautiful creature…

“For many years I sought solace in her company,” he admitted, “but it wasn’t for the reasons you think. She would stroke my head just like you did, do you remember that? When you found me close to death all those years ago?”

Nanami cast her mind back to that moment in distant past, to the tiny body she found lying in the middle of a stony path bleeding heavily into the ground…

“During my convalescence you would come to me when you thought I was sleeping and gently stroke my hair. It was the most wonderful feeling in the world. I never forgot it you know, even though Mikage made me forget you, I still remembered that feeling.” 

He’d been just a little child.

Transformed of course, so small and adorable…

“You’ve got nothing to fear my love,” he explained, “You just saw the memory of an old woman I paid to stroke my head. If that’s not pathetic then I don’t know what is.”

One of his hands reached up, finding a strand of her hair. Weaving it between his fingers he uttered…

“You gave me shelter that no other would; when I was broken you healed my wound. Your love is the air that I'm breathing; you give me a future worth believing.”

His words were spoken like poetry, a gentle rhythmic melody.

She’d never heard him speak like that before. So romantic and poignant, it tugged on her heartstrings like nothing ever had. Then something was slipped around her neck…

Glancing down she recognised her ring. Hanging from a silver chain, it sparkled softly as it refracted the light through a thousand tiny facets.

_What am I doing..._

The tears started to flow, an ocean of pain and regret. The beautiful setting became a blinding reflection, a wobbling photo of grief.

It all spilled out, through her eyes, her nose…

Tomoe just held her. He didn’t say another word, he just let her release it all.

She was overdue for a good cry. All the tension, the anger, the excitement… it had built up inside her to the point where she was living from moment to moment. The rollercoaster she’d been on since Friday afternoon hadn’t let up, it just kept going and going…

Until now.

He had always been her destination. The end of the ride. 

Eventually she expended her energy and her sobbing slowed to a breathy, raspy, exhausted conclusion. There was nothing left inside her now, she was an empty husk. She couldn’t even react when his lips met hers…

He’d turned her slightly to reach her mouth; she hadn’t even noticed him doing it.

Vaguely she felt the sensation of contact but her lips were too hot and swollen for it to register properly. She knew this should be a wonderful moment but she didn’t have the energy to respond.

It was their first kiss in months and all she could do was hang like a ragdoll in his arms.

“She was only ever a pale substitute for you, the dream I had of you.”

A gentle hand was cradling her face, a thumb moving softly over her cheek to wipe away the tears. He was doing his best to console her; she had to give him credit for that.

“Let’s get you home,” he whispered softly, his lips brushing over her ear.

That should have been really enjoyable, but all she could feel was defeat. After all she had been through in the last few days… This wasn’t how it should end.

_Come on pull yourself together!_ She chided herself, _at least_ _try to say something nice._

“You were such an adorable child,” she gurgled thickly, “I mean when you changed into one…”

It was all she could come up with, she knew it was lame but at least it was a compliment.

“Really?” he responded, a hint of surprise in his voice. “We should make one of those one day, that’s if you don’t tear me apart first.”

Then she realised… her nails were still stuck in his arm.

Instantly releasing her grip, she let out a little chuckle. Why she thought that was funny she had no idea.

_My poor tiny brain is fried…_

“Did you have a nice birthday?” he asked as he started searching around for the teleportation device. “I’m so sorry I wasn’t there, Ookuninushi held me hostage while he drank away his guilt. His servants snuck me into this secret garden when he was distracted...”

She nodded a little acknowledgement, burying her face in his shoulder. The exhaustion was starting to overcome her now; she could feel herself fading away.

“…I saw a statue here somewhere,” he said softly, “is that how you got here my love? You didn’t roll it up in your socks did you?”

Vaguely she waved a hand around, knowing it was here somewhere on the blanket. She knew he’d find it without her help…

 


	7. The Thaw

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The school week begins and everything returns to normal. 
> 
> Well the kind of normal Nanami is used to.
> 
> A time for revelations and cautious re-connections, although some may be cooler than others… Initially!
> 
> **WARNING! THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS ADULT CONTENT, 18+ MATURE READERS ONLY!**

Peace had settled over the shrine as graduation day approached.

Now their examinations were complete, all the third year students were on unofficial vacation. Their only requirement now was to make the morning roll call twice a week.

Nanami spent her days in the company of her friends; visiting their favourite tea shop, making trips to Tokyo to trawl the shopping precincts for endless hours... it felt like they were almost free. 

Spring was here so the weather was finally starting to warm. Not much at first, the midday sun had just enough strength to encourage the girls to stroll through the local park. The evenings were still cold though so night time outings weren’t common.

And Nanami had someone else to spend that time with now.

Tomoe would seek her out once she came home, insisting they ate together. His culinary skills were amazing so she found it impossible to resist his cooking. They would usually eat on their own as the other inhabitants of the shrine gave them space to become acquainted again.

He had told her all about Ookuninushi’s confession to him, or rather the outpouring of remorse that occurred while she was in the Netherworld. Mizuki had been present at the grand shrine for some of it, but the cunning little familiar had managed to slither out fairly early in the conversation. Poor Tomoe had been held to ransom as the guilt stricken god divulged what he knew over several large bottles of sake. 

Nanami was grateful that she didn’t have to explain all of the details to him; things were still a little frosty between them.

It wasn’t easy getting accustomed to his presence; she felt like a fangirl who’d won a contest where the prize was spending time with their idol. Or that was how it felt anyway.

She was acutely aware of everything about him; his lithe physique, how he moved around her with an effortless feline grace… And then there were his eyes. His would be beautiful in any shade, but from those violet pools came an intensity, an honesty, a gentleness. His soul shone through them, marrying with the rich warm timbre of his voice…

At first it was just embarrassing, whenever she made eye contact with him she’d end up gaping like an idiot. He didn’t seem fazed by her discomfort but he never held her gaze for more than a few seconds.

Truth be told, he wasn’t holding any of her for more than a moment.

Initially it had been a relief as she was still adjusting to her new reality. The return of her memories had been traumatic and she knew instinctively that the space was a good thing.

But as the days wore on things didn’t change.

After a week of sleeping on her own she was starting to feel rather agitated. She had a pretty good idea why but she couldn’t bring herself to address it. This was a problem of her own creation, the result of her taking things too far…

She never should have commanded him. Not in that situation, not in that way. Forcing him to use his ability to seduce her was a dangerous move that could have gotten her killed. It had been completely unnecessary but for some reason she just couldn’t resist the urge to use it.

It was the main reason her memories had been supressed. To protect her from herself, from her impulsive behaviour.

Nanami needed to talk to someone about it, with all this time on her hands it was starting to play on her mind. There was only one person she could think of who might be able to help.

“Otohiko!” she burbled happily, bouncing into the kitchen.

The wind god was balancing on the top of a small ladder, trying to reach something buried on the top shelf of the pantry. Fortunately he was wearing long pants instead of the tiny denim shorts he’d been sporting the day before…

“Oh hello sweetie!” he chirped happily, his voice muffled by the enclosed space.

“Can I talk to you when you have some time?” she said sweetly, hovering around the oven under the pretence of seeking some warmth.

“Do you need some help with your outfit?” he asked loudly, trying to compensate for the sound buffering. “I know Ami’s in a panic about the graduation party; rumour has it Kurama is going to be performing.”

“Yeah you should’ve seen her in the shops this week,” she responded, “she spent hours looking at stuff but didn’t buy a thing. If she doesn’t make a decision soon I think she’ll have a meltdown.”

Nanami watched as he moved back down the ladder, the soles of his heels clinking on the wooden steps. “Honestly that girl is hopeless,” he complained, “she really should have messaged me sooner.”

As he came out into the kitchen she quickly dropped her eyes to the floor. Only a god would wear a black mesh crop top this early in spring…

“We’d better organise a scouting party,” he declared firmly, planting his hands on his hips. “I’ll bet none of you girls has a clue what to wear.”

“Oh thank you!” she replied happily, glancing up from under her brows. “You always make us look so fabulous; I don’t know how we survived without you.”

Pressing a hand to his chest, he let out a sigh. “Well you were rather hopeless without me,” he declared, “those frumpy dresses and comfortable shoes were tragic beyond words.”

Nanami put on her best smile, clasping her hands over her chest as she tried to ignore the sight of his pink nipples peeking through the mesh. “You know you’re my saviour Otohiko; you’re just so inspiring and glamorous…”

The wind god picked up on the overly ingratiating display, pursing his lips with suspicion. “And what else is on your mind my dear; I detect the scent of grovelling.”

“Well now that you mention it,” she responded demurely, “I could really do with some advice. There’s this problem I have and it’s kinda, well, awkward to talk about…”

His eyebrows arched as his eyes lit up with curiosity. “Would it be something to do with intimacy? I noticed you’re still sleeping on your own.”

“Well yes… umm…”

 Glancing around carefully, the wind god moved towards her. Pressing a long finger to his lips, he said in a measured tone, “well let’s talk about it later today, I’ve got some things to do first.”

“Sure,” she responded levelly, “I’ll come and see you after dinner.”

Otohiko quickly took her hand, leading her silently out of the kitchen. Together they crept across the main hall and down the corridor into Mikage’s room.

Once inside he rolled onto the bed, gesturing for her to sit down next to him. At first she wasn’t quite sure what to do, then she noticed the glowing green orb on the bedside table…

“It’s alright sweetie, remember this little treasure?” he said with a smile, waving his fingertips at the sound stone.

“How could I forget!” she responded with a little laugh, “Remember the hell we all went through getting another one?”

“Oh shit let’s not go there!” he gasped, rolling his eyes dramatically. “I don’t think I could take it if another neurotic cow tried to blow the shrine down!”

Sharing a laugh, Nanami sat down next to the wind god. At least they’d had some levity before moving on to her problem.

“I take it you want to talk about your sex life,” Otohiko declared brazenly, toying with end of a fingernail, “or the lack thereof if we’re going to be brutally honest here.”

“Well that’s part of it,” she admitted, “but there’s hardly any physical affection at all. I know I brought this on myself but I’ve learned my lesson now.”

“Have your tried talking to him about it?” he asked carefully, giving her a questioning look.

“Well he isn’t coming near me, I’m lucky to get a peck on the cheek before I head off to my room,” she admitted sadly. “He avoids me during the day; he won’t even hold my hand…”

“We’re not here to talk about him dearest; we’re here to talk about you.”

It was time for some honest admissions, not just to Otohiko but to herself.

“Well I’m not as forthright as I used to be, I just can’t come out with things anymore. I think I’m being overly cautious, or maybe I’m just scared…”

“No sweetie, you’re just growing up,” he said with a little smile. “You think before you speak, you’ve stopped blurting out whatever comes into your head. I think recent events have taught you that lesson and it’s a really good thing.”

She hadn’t considered how her dealings with Ookuninushi and his grandmother had affected her. They really had changed how she approached people.

“This has happened before,” she mused soberly, “before I lost my memory. I thought I was all grown up after my engagement was announced and then I did something stupid. I don’t really know that I’ve made much progress at all, I’m just becoming more scared.”

“Now that sounds like the woes of an adult!” he remarked. “Don’t be too hard on yourself; we all become more cautious with age.”

Nanami gave him a sad little smile.

Otohiko sighed, rolling languidly onto his back. “To be fair it’s not just you that’s different; he’s way too standoffish these days. You’re picking up on his vibe and it’s stopping you from talking to him.”

“Give me a minute to think on that.”

Nanami sat waiting with baited breath, watching as he ran a finger over his lips…

“Well it’s an established fact that he can injure you very easily; it’s amazing he’s able to manage any intimacy at all,” he stated. “That’s largely due to his self-control, but he can’t always keep himself in check. Add to that your ability to command him and we have a recipe for disaster.”

Nanami hung her head in shame, hearing it put in those terms really brought home just how stupid her behaviour had been. She’d been offered the gift of pleasure with such a powerful being and she’d treated him like a toy…

“You weren’t making love to a human,” he stated crisply, “Your partner is a demon, although his powers are diminished as a familiar.”

Nanami stared at her lap, trying not to look too humiliated. She knew there wasn’t a solution…

“I’m sorry,” she said quietly, admitting defeat. “I know I brought this on myself so I’m just going to have to suck it up. Once I got used to him I found it pretty hard to control myself,” she admitted, “and then I got carried away.”

“Well you should have just stuck to the basics,” he said with a grin, “not ordered him around like you did. Your words can become a command so ‘bite me’ or ‘fuck me harder’ were dangerous things to say.”

Now she was starting to blush, she’d never said anything remotely like that.

Otohiko was chuckling now, rolling onto his side as he smirked at her embarrassment.

“Aww sweetie,” he said soothingly, “it’s not as bad as you think. You’ll be married soon and the problem will resolve itself when one of you changes. Take his distance as a compliment; he obviously cares enough to suffer through abstinence until then.”

That actually did cheer her up in a weirdly masochistic way.

“Things would be different now,” she said thoughtfully, “I really have learned my lesson. But I can see that I scared him so I guess I’ll just have to wait.”

“Hindsight’s a wonderful thing isn’t it?” he teased with a little smile.

“You needed to let him drive the bus, so to speak,” he advised her kindly. “He can pick up on so many of your physical queues that there was no need to make demands. If you become immortal it will be pretty much the same as he’ll still be a demon. He could inadvertently kill you, although it would be a lot harder…”

“I was thinking of choosing it you know,” she said suddenly, “but I’m sure everyone’s guessed that by now.”

Smiling warmly, Otohiko placed a hand delicately on her forearm. “I must admit that I hoped you would, it’s far too much fun having you around.”

“Please don’t tell the others,” Nanami said quietly, “I not supposed to decide just yet and I might find a reason to change my mind.”

“Your secret is safe with me,” he responded, “but don’t go telling anyone else. Especially your friends, those girls couldn’t keep a confidence if their lives depended on it.”

Nanami let out a little chuckle, knowing how true that was.

“Alright sweetie, enough of all this nonsense,” he said crisply, rising swiftly from the bed. “We have a party to prepare for; we absolutely must work out what to wear!”

Now that really lifted her spirits.

Graduation celebrations weren’t a common occurrence in Japan, but when Kurama offered to host one the student committee had jumped on board. Rumour had it he might perform, but it really was just a farewell party for all the graduating students.

“Shall I get Ami over here?” Nanami suggested, “We’ve pretty much got the place to ourselves tonight.”

“Oh yes, all the boys are out tonight aren’t they?” he responded. “Thank goodness I got out of that little gathering; Ookuninushi is starting to bore me.” 

Heading over to a side table to retrieve a glossy magazine he intently started thumbing through the pages, examining the latest spring fashions. “Oh I like this,” he murmured to himself, “and this ensemble would look great on you. It’s not going to be formal so we have to get it just right…”

***********

The morning dawned cold and dark.

Blurrily Nanami glanced over at her clock, noting that she had barely half an hour to get ready.

She had to make the roll check today, she hadn’t been in all week. There was also a meeting to attend before home class; Ami had signed her on for graduation day preparations. She really wasn’t going to miss her friend’s serial volunteering, especially when it extended to her.

Attempting to roll over, she felt something obstructing her. One of her calves seemed to be weighed down.

Then she realised, she wasn’t alone.

Her heart did a little leap in her chest, could it be what she hoped? Carefully she turned her head just a little bit, enough to cast an eye sideways…

_YES!!!_

He was with her.

Lying on top of the duvet, face down in the bedding next to her.

Nanami was so excited she wanted to scream. Inside her head a marching band was parading down the street blasting out a victory song. Banners were flying; tickertape was weaving through the air in a rainbow of colours…

But she stayed completely still, revelling in the moment.

It had been so long since she’d woken up next to him. Her heart started to race with the sheer joy of knowing he wasn’t avoiding her anymore.

“There you are,” he murmured groggily, moving an arm over her.

She didn’t know if she should say anything, perhaps she should pretend to be asleep. Then he moved closer to her, bringing a hand up to the side of her face.

_Oh crap…_

His touch was like magic. Long fingers ran delicately over her skin, so soft and warm…

It was months since his fingertips had caressed her like this. Long lonely days, hungering for something she couldn’t quite remember, the lost taste of him, the smell of him, the feel of him…

Alarm bells started going off in her brain like an emergency alert. Adrenaline surged through her body, making her heart beat even faster than it already was. She could feel a flush coming to her cheeks, a tremble coming to her lips.

_Try to calm down!_ She instructed herself, _he’s going to notice how excited you are!_

“Why did you speak to Otohiko instead of me?” he whispered huskily. “You can talk to me about anything you know.”

He knew.

Closing her eyes, she tried not to wince too much.

She would’ve gone into a full body cringe if she’d thought it would go unnoticed.

“I’m sorry,” she murmured from under the covers, “I know I wrecked things months ago, I just needed someone to remind me.”

“Well I’d hardly say you wrecked anything,” he responded wryly, “you just got a little carried away with yourself. You were being influenced by a powerful god who didn’t understand how it would affect you.”

She felt his body moving right up against her, the hand resting on her cheek turning her face towards him…

His nose touched hers, just a little nuzzle, then a soft sigh escaped his lips. She felt his warm breath tickling the tiny hairs just under her nostrils.

_Oh dear god…_

Her skin broke out in goose bumps as she desperately tried to control herself.  

“Look at me,” he whispered softly.

Warily she opened her eyes. Two huge violet orbs started boring into her soul, he was way too close, it was too intense…

“You can talk to me about anything, absolutely anything.”

“I thought you wanted some space,” she mumbled, completely lost in his gaze. It wasn’t the truth but it’s all she could admit to…

“I thought you needed it,” he responded, “you’ve been so uncomfortable around me.”

He had a good point, she hadn’t been particularly welcoming. But that was only for the first few days she thought…

“I’ve been having problems,” she admitted, turning her eyes away from his stare. “At first it was just nerves, I had to get used to you again. But then I realised that I couldn’t blame Izanami for everything; I was making poor choices too.”

“Well I broke your trust,” he said quietly, “and that takes time to heal. The memory suppression was my idea and it did not turn out well,” he confessed. “I can’t express how I feel about that, I expected you to give me a sign when you were ready to forgive me.”

“What?” she murmured, “there’s nothing to forgive. I don’t hold it against you or any of the guys.”

She obviously wasn’t the only one carrying around a lot of guilt.

Meeting his eyes again she stated softly, “you know it’s okay don’t you? I realise it wasn’t supposed to go on for as long as it did. You probably thought you’d figure out what was happening and everything would be fine.”

When he just kept looking at her she felt compelled to continue, he was giving her that blank stare that was impossible to read…

“I get it you know, you just wanted to protect me.”

He started frowning at her, obviously unhappy with what she’d said. She watched as the skin crinkled between his brows, trying to figure out why he would be upset. Didn’t she just forgive him? Wasn’t it good that he was trying to protect her?

Then he leaned in and kissed her.

At first it was just a light touch of lips, soft and gentle. It felt so delightfully sweet, filled with such warmth and tenderness. It was at odds with his expression though, which still remained the same…

What could possibly be bothering him?

He hovered for a moment before descending on her.

The world dissolved into a kaleidoscope of feelings and sensations, all swirling around in a dizzying blur. She kept staring at his face, her eyes stuck wide open as he kissed deeply into her mouth.

A hand reached up into her hair, the other slid down under her back… The weight of his body started pressing her into the bed…

Completely stunned, all she could do was lie there and take it.

_Oh shit!_

He’d caught her totally unawares; she was elated and terrified at the same time. Her subconscious mind went on high alert, rolling out a list of warnings in her head.

_Keep your tongue in your mouth, don’t go near his cock, don’t open your big stupid mouth and say anything…_

Frozen with anxiety, her fingers curled up into the palms of her hands. The list of no go’s was literally all things she really wanted to do, but there was no way on earth she was going to disappoint him. She needed to prove that she could control herself.

_Oh sweet… shit… do something for god’s sake…_

Warily she moved her hands up over his back, feeling the warmth of his body through his robe. Her fingers started to tingle…

_Oh god that’s not helping._

Seemingly unperturbed by her obvious distress, he tilted his head until it was diagonal to hers.

His kisses became deeper, more insistent… His tongue ran along the tips of her teeth, reaching up to the roof of her mouth. He started making little noises, almost like a purr only slightly more airy.

Her eyes had closed now, or rolled up into her head… Either way she was literally blinded by what he was making her feel. She only noticed that his hand had moved when it started to slide under the front of her pyjama pants.

She almost bit his tongue as his fingers glided down over her stomach, slowly moving lower…

Her knees involuntarily clamped themselves together when he found what he was seeking.

Releasing a squeak into his mouth, she twitched violently from the contact. She hadn’t been expecting anything like this. All she could do was grip the back of his robe and hang on for dear life.

He kept her pinned in place as he started to move his fingers, gently massaging her as he sucked on her tongue…

Everything became a blur, an aching flurry of panic and pleasure.

Her body took over, responding to him instinctively, squirming against his fingers as the hard searing pleasure built up rapidly. Toes curled up, knees started to tremble… the feeling was so primal, she couldn’t focus on anything else except for the rising, inexplicable wave of energy coursing through her body.

Then it hit her like a freight train.

She arched her back, lifting them both off the bed for a moment as the climax came.

The world disappeared, lost in a flash of searing intensity that robbed her of all her senses. Wave after wave of exquisite pleasure pulsed through her body, ripping through every nerve and rendering it useless. Every cell felt like it was melting and exploding at the same time. She had no control but she didn’t care, nothing else mattered...

Somewhere in the moment she’d pulled her mouth from his, the need for air giving her the strength to easily overpower him. She let out a wail so loud it was probably heard halfway across town.

It had all happened so quickly, in less than a minute…

After a few moments her consciousness returned to the physical realm. Her first reaction was to move a shaking hand to cover her face; it felt like her cheeks were on fire.

_Dear god… I must look a fright…_

Her whole body was overheated; her heart was pounding so hard she could feel it thumping against her ribcage…

_I’m a complete mess…_

She’d come so fast and hard it had totally overwhelmed her.

Well it had been a while.

Then the inevitable embarrassment found her.

She’d let out such a terrible noise, everyone in the shrine would be bound to know what just happened. If he hadn’t been holding her in place she would’ve crawled back under the covers and gone into a cocoon.

Mercifully his hand had been withdrawn; she didn’t need him touching her anymore. Her whole body felt so sensitive now, especially the place where his fingers had been.

Then she heard it, the footsteps pounding down the hallway, stopping at her screen door…

Opening her eyes just a little, she caught the blur of movement as Tomoe moved to intercept. His blue robe swept out in an arc behind him, blocking the view of the people at the door. His long white tail flicked up behind him, reaching the back of his neck as he calmly spoke to the interlopers.

Within a few seconds they had been sent on their way, given goodness knows what kind of excuse.

_This is so humiliating…_

Carefully shutting the screen door, he closed the latch that served as a lock.

“I really must retrieve our sound stone,” he said smoothly, turning to face her. He looked extremely pleased with himself in spite of being caught out, a huge smug smile plastered across his face.

Of course he’d be happy; his ego would be loving this.

He’d managed to launch her quicker than a tactical missile. And probably with a lot more noise.

Grabbing the duvet with trembling fingers, she wrenched it over herself with what little energy remained and tucked it under her side.

_Damn men…_

Letting out a deep chuckle, he glided back over to her bed. “I’m so sorry,” he warbled happily, “I didn’t come here with the intention of seducing you.”

Completely embarrassed, she hunkered under the covers as he lay down behind her. “Screw you” she muttered shakily, “you don’t sound sorry at all, the whole place just heard me...”

“You can if you want,” he answered back, “but I’ll have to find the sound stone first. It’s around here somewhere…”

She threw a hand out, backhanding him sideways across the head.

He seemed to enjoy that immensely, snuggling up next to her. “I’ve missed this so much,” he murmured happily, nuzzling into the back of her head.

Well at least someone was pleased with themselves, she certainly wasn’t.

The moment of ecstasy had evaporated like rain on a hot desert plain. All that was left was a bundle of fried nerves and the knowledge that she would be roasted by everyone in the shrine.

“I’m never going to hear the end of this,” she sulked, “and now I have to drag myself to school. I’m so sick of turning up there; I wish it would just end.”

“Don’t go then,” he whispered imploringly, “stay with me for a while.”

A voice was screaming from the back of her mind, begging her to take up his offer. But she knew she had things to do.

“I must make the roll call today and Ami will kill me if I stand her up,” she murmured sullenly. “I need to get moving right now before I’m late for her shitty meeting.”

A hand reached up to touch her cheek, gently stroking it…

His touch felt so wonderful, she’d missed it so very badly.

This was the memory of him that first came to her at the party, out in the darkness on the veranda. The sensation of his fingers as they moved over her cheek, the image of a sky filled with delicate blossoms…

It was her own personal heaven.

Just him and the endless blue expanse, filled with an ocean of flowers, swimming around them like a dream.  

He really didn’t deserve her crankiness; this just wasn’t the right moment to be doing this.

She touched her lips to the side of his hand, the sting of regret sharp in her thoughts. “I’m so sorry,” she said earnestly, “as much as I want to, I really can’t stay… can I call you once I’m done?”

When she got no response she decided to unravel herself from the bedding. Sitting up slowly, she let out a long sigh as she tried to focus her thoughts. She didn’t even have time now for a cup of tea…

Then she felt his hand wrap around her arm, compelling her to turn around.

She’d rarely seen him look genuinely unhappy. Mostly he frowned when he was unimpressed, but he rarely betrayed his true feelings.

Right now he was giving her a great big pair of puppy dog eyes.

Now she felt guilty as hell, she’d only seen him do this once before and that was more of a joke than genuine emotion.

“Oh please don’t do that,” she begged him, “I already have enough to deal with this morning. Your timing is really lousy…”

For a moment he continued to stare at her, holding her gaze as she slumped with guilt.

Then he quickly released her arm, rising smoothly from the bed and gliding out of the room. He never said a word but his tail did all the talking; flicking back and forth so fast it left tiny tufts of fur in the air.

All she could do was watch as he disappeared.

Clearly he was unimpressed with her, but she was caught between a rock and a hard place. She’d have to try and make it up to him once Ami was done tormenting her.

Fumbling her way out of the bed, she tried to keep her balance as she lurched to her feet. It was going to take some time to recover from his attentions, her heartbeat had slowed but her legs were so wobbly…

_I hate this._

It was bad enough she had to venture out on such a bitterly cold morning, but in her current condition it was going to be rough. Leaving behind her beautiful cranky man made it even worse, they’d literally just had their first intimate contact in months…

_I really hate this…_

Carefully she moved towards her cupboard in search of her school uniform. She couldn’t wait for the day when she’d never have to wear it again.

 

 

  

 

 

 


	8. Musical Chairs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s an awful game really.
> 
> People get hurt when their backside misses a chair or someone pulls it out before they can sit on it.
> 
> There may be some chairs in this chapter. They may even be relevant to the story.
> 
> Maybe *winks*
> 
> **WARNING! GRAPHIC DEPICTIONS OF SEX ARE CONTAINED IN THIS CHAPTER, MATURE 18+ READERS ONLY! PLEASE SKIP IF YOU ARE UNDERAGE OR SENSITIVE TO THIS TYPE OF MATERIAL**

The air was still freezing as Nanami headed for the storage room.

Ami’s early morning meeting was a ridiculous waste of her time; all she’d done was listen to a bunch of reports on the graduation ceremony arrangements. She’d gained nothing from being there, except for a mild case of frostbite as her toes nearly froze off.

Then her friend had ‘volunteered’ her for stocktaking duty that had to be done immediately.

This is what she’d been signed up for, to carry out tasks the graduation committee organisers didn’t want to do themselves. And what a surprise – Ami was on the committee.

Nanami ambled slowly down the corridor towards the auditorium’s storeroom, hugging a record book to her chest. Ten whole pages of equipment had been tagged for counting, a job that could take her hours.

_I’m so done with this crap._

She wanted to dump the whole thing and trudge home, crawl back into bed and pass out. Preferably with Tomoe there to hold her as she went to sleep.

As the morning had worn on she’d become increasingly angry at herself for abandoning him. What on earth had she been thinking? She’d thrown him over for this rubbish…

Well she had embarrassed herself, that was the awful truth. She’d torn out the door as soon as she was dressed; terrified of encountering anyone else in the shrine. Now she was paying the price for her hasty departure, she’d had nothing to eat or drink since she’d woken up.   

Surely she could have endured some kitchen heckling from Otohiko and Mizuki, would it really have been that bad? After the initial sufferance they would have left her alone.

She could have dashed in to make the roll call and snuck back home, avoiding Ami and her crew of slavers. Her little friend would have chewed her out but did she really care? It wouldn’t have been any worse than the turn Mikage put on when she asked to delay her wedding. She only wanted to move it a day ahead of her graduation…

All these thoughts were just adding to her angst.

The fact was she could have easily gotten out of this.  

If she’d had the energy she would’ve kicked something, preferably Ami’s backside.

After spending several minutes trying to find the right key she managed to open the storeroom door. Feeling her way along a wall she finally found a switch, illuminating part of the cavernous space. Hundreds of chairs were stacked up on one side, all types of furniture on the other; everything else was piled against the back wall stretching off into the darkness…

This was going to take ages.

_I’m going to need some caffeine for this. And some food._

Depositing the stock book on a nearby table she headed for the door. Then she remembered her promise to Tomoe…

Dashing out into the corridor, she scrambled through her bag till she eventually found her phone.  Hitting his contact button she wondered if he was still upset.  “Tomoe?” she spoke at the phone, noticing it had gone straight to voice mail, “I’m stuck at school for a while; can you call me when you’re free?”

Her voice echoed down the long hallway, bouncing off the smooth white walls. This part of the campus was empty now; the main auditorium wouldn’t see any further use until the graduation ceremony. It felt rather eerie knowing she was the only person in the entire building.

“I miss you,” she keened forlornly; “I’m all alone here in the cold. I wish I’d never come in, I should have stayed home with you.”

This was actually much easier than talking to him directly; she didn’t have to face his response. She found herself wanting to say more…

“I love you,” she breathed longingly, thinking of him lying next to her in bed. It was barely two hours since she’d been with him, the memory still fresh in her mind. She could almost smell the scent of him; feel the warmth of his lips. “You have no idea how much you mean to me, how much I need you. I just want to be alone with you somewhere beautiful and warm, somewhere nobody can find us…”

The phone clicked as the message bank timed out.

Standing alone in the corridor, she stared sullenly at her phone.

It was high time she started expressing her feelings to him, what had happened to her spontaneity? She used to be able to come out with things so easily... Is this what happened when you became an adult, you started keeping things to yourself?

He would be her husband soon; he deserved much better than this.

Letting out a long sigh, she rolled her eyes up to the ceiling. It was time to throw in the towel and go home.

She’d be getting married the day after she graduated, what on earth was she doing here? She really needed to get her priorities straight.

_I’m so done here; I have far more important things to do._

Lost in thought, she didn’t notice an arm reaching around to take her phone.

“I’ve got that on record now,” Tomoe spoke from behind her.

She jumped so high she nearly hit the roof.

“Jerk!” she gasped, clutching at her chest. “Don’t sneak up on me like that; you’ll give me a heart attack!”

He let out a little chuckle, smiling happily at her.

“Do you want a hand?” he asked smoothly, tilting his head towards the storeroom door. “I can’t have you standing around here in the cold.”

Turning to thank him, she suddenly noticed what he was wearing. Tight fitting black jeans, the same ones he’d worn to the party. A pale grey t-shirt with a black bomber jacket…

He looked incredibly good.

She rarely saw him in modern clothing that wasn’t a school uniform. He usually wore traditional clothes, even when he left the shrine.

“Come on,” he said breezily, turning on his heel and heading towards the doors. “You have to tell me what Ami had you doing in here; I hope it’s not too ridiculous.”

Mutely she followed him, her eyes falling to his backside he sauntered away. She stared at the small bundle of muscle, mesmerised by the way it moved… Then her gaze fell lower, to the black denim wrapping tightly around his legs, the cloth pinching slightly at the seams as it stretched over his thighs.

_Hot damn…_

He headed for the nearby table, depositing her phone next to an object that wasn’t there before. It took her a few moments to drag her eyes away and recognise the wisps of steam.

Styrofoam cups and neatly wrapped muffins were sitting in a cardboard tray.

“Oh thank you!” she gasped, lunging for the breakfast supplies.

Giving her a little smirk, he picked up the book and deftly flicked it open to the tagged pages. “I take it you’ve been asked to check these,” he stated quietly.  

He glided to the middle of the room, carefully surveying the area. Raising one hand, he produced a small blue flame in the air above his palm. As it shot off over the chairs into the darkened recesses of the storeroom he produced another, then another…

She’d never seen him using his powers while completely transformed into a human. The effect was quite amazing, he looked like a modern day wizard, or a mage perhaps.

Releasing the book into the air, he let it hover in front of him as he took a pen from his pocket. Then that was sent into the air too, moving swiftly across the opened page as it started to make notes.

Nanami sat up on the table, demolishing the muffins as the display unfolded around her.

It was like watching a conductor, his long fingers moving slightly as he orchestrated the recording of every single item.

After less than five minutes the task was completed.

Nanami couldn’t be more grateful if she tried; he’d saved her from a horrible job and brought her food and warmth.

Gazing at him as the firefox returned to his outstretched hand, she couldn’t help but feel incredibly lucky. He was so clever, so gifted, so beautiful…

Collecting the book with a graceful sweep of his fingers, he let the pen fall into the pages where the final notes were made. Then he turned to look at her, a satisfied smile on his lips. No doubt his records would be comprehensive and accurate, all written in his perfect handwriting.

She’d already decided not to take credit for his work, not that anyone would have believed her. She knew her handwriting was atrocious in comparison to his.

“Thank you so much,” she said earnestly, “I’m sure the committee will be completely ungrateful for the work you’ve done.”

“I’ve already let them know my opinion of them,” he stated smoothly, leaning back against the table next to her. “They won’t be bothering you for any more help; I’ve made sure of that.”

She felt rather guilty now; they hadn’t been the ones who put her name on the volunteer list. Rubbing a finger across her chin she wondered if he’d been rude to them…

“If a friend wants your aid they should ask you first,” he added, crossing his arms over his chest. “It’s impolite to simply recruit someone without their consent. I hope you will speak to Ami about that.”

He was giving her one of his little frowns now, the type he reserved for lectures. But he wasn’t raising his voice; he’d kept it soft and neutral.

“I know I let my friends’ boss me around sometimes,” she admitted, “but I’ve never really had any before. I guess I’m just afraid they won’t like me if I stand up to them.”

It was a completely honest admission, the one she knew he deserved.

“That’s not true;” he spoke gently, “saying no to either of them won’t change how they feel about you. If it did then they wouldn’t be worth having as friends.”

He was right of course; she could refuse either of them if she wanted to. But Ami in particular had become a little bossy lately…

“You have many friends now, some are powerful gods. Remember that when the little human tries to push you around.”

She’d made quite a few friends since coming to the shrine, if she made a mental list there was at least a dozen names on it. Most were gods or spirit beings, like Himemiko and Kurama...

“And you’re my friend too,” she said absently, her mind scrolling through all the amazing people she’d met.

He made a little sound, almost like a huff as he uncrossed his arms. Then he smoothly stood up and moved directly in front of her. “I’m not your friend,” he stated in a low voice, levelling a glare at her. “What a repulsively weak thing to say.”

_Oh shit…_

She’d put her foot in it.

“Is that what you think of me?” he growled, leaning down over her. “As merely a ‘friend with benefits’ as your human companions would say?” He placed his hands on the desk either side of her legs, locking his eyes with hers.

She hadn’t meant to say that out loud, it just slipped out by accident. Caught like a rabbit in the headlights, she stared mutely back at him. She had to think fast…

_Come on you idiot, you managed to deal with two powerful gods in just one day…_

Then she noticed he was still smiling.

“Yep, you’re just here for fun and occasional commanding,” she quipped back cheekily, keeping a straight face. She hoped he was actually joking or this could go south really quickly…

“Well then,” he drawled, not taking his eyes from hers, “what else would you like from me?”

She couldn’t think of a single word to say.

Actually she could, but it wouldn’t be half as clever as she wanted it to be. She could talk her way through all sorts of things but flirting was another matter.

She’d managed one small piece of wit, just one line and that was it.

Smirking awkwardly, she had to look away. “I’m sorry,” she mumbled as a blush rose to her cheeks, “I’m just not that good with, well, this kind of talk…”

“Well you started strong,” he said with a chuckle, “I’ll give you points for that.”

He nudged a thigh between her legs, forcing them apart. Then his hands moved to her waist…

“You’re still cold aren’t you,” he breathed softly, nuzzling into the top of her head.

That wasn’t the reason she had shivered.

“Yes,” she murmured back, drinking in the sheer pleasure of his proximity.

His arms moved around her back, pulling her close to his body, to his warmth…

Without hesitation she wrapped her arms around under his jacket, pressing her face into his chest. Her senses filled with the smell of him, the feel of him… the soft fabric of his t-shirt, the sound of his heart beating against her cheek…

“I’ve missed you so much,” she mumbled ardently.

She remembered Izanami’s words; to cherish the special gift she had been given. The love of a demon, or an angel in her eyes. She’d seen the incredible things he could achieve when his powers were turned to good.

A hand moved up to her head, warm fingers reaching into her hair. “I’ve missed you more,” he answered back, sliding his other leg between hers.

This was the one thing he could do incredibly well.

Fill her with more desire than any other being could.

He tucked a hand underneath her bottom, pulling her right up against him. Her heart started to race as the coarse fabric of his jeans pressed against the inside of her thighs... Was he just being amorous? Or was this something more?

Then he tilted her backwards onto the desk…

The wooden surface of the table was hard against her back, its coldness pricking through the fabric of her winter school jacket. But his warmth was soaking into her from above, shielding her from the chilly air like a thick blanket.

His lips found hers, the sweetest warmest sensation.

_God I missed this…_

His kisses were soft to begin with, expressive and gentle against her mouth. Then his tongue touched her lips with a quick feathery flick. She made a little gasp; instantly recalling the sensation. But it wasn’t his kisses she was remembering; it was something far more intense.

He noticed her reaction and acted, gently pushing into her mouth. Without thinking she responded in kind, her own tongue finding his…

She could feel his breathing picking up pace to match her own.

There wasn’t going to be any holding back if that’s where he wanted to go. She’d been waiting too long for this and she didn’t care if he knew it.

She needed to be careful and avoid certain things, heeding the advice that she already knew well. But she had to give him a cue somehow, nothing too big, just something that came naturally. She thought of their first time together…

Sliding a hand around to his chest, she slowly moved it up over the soft brushed cotton of his t-shirt. The lean strong muscles beneath flexed ever so slightly… She let her hand climb gradually up to his neck, savouring the feeling of his smooth warm skin along the way. Then her fingers crept up to his face, brushing over the line of his jaw, tracing it around under his hair.

His breathing sped up as she moved her hand over him, his lips leaving hers…

Her touch was having the desired effect.

She moved her other hand to the small of his back, making an attempt to reach down the back of his jeans. But the fabric was too tight; there was no way she could squeeze her fingers in.

_Dammit I really want to reach his…_

His lips moved to the side of her neck, completely distracting her.

He started kissing gently, brushing his tongue across her skin.

Emitting a long sigh, she squirmed underneath him as her thighs began to ache. This felt ridiculously good, too delicious for words…

She wrapped her legs around him, not a care in the world for anything. Nobody was going to find them here in this dark cavernous space; they had it all to themselves.

And she knew what she wanted to do.

Give him what he needed; what she had denied him earlier.

Her hand was massaging into his scalp, fingers twisting into the soft white locks. She could smell him strongly now, the soft aroma of freshly washed hair, the scent of lightly perspiring skin. It filled her senses like a heady fragrance, unnervingly sensual and masculine.

His mouth moved slowly down her neck, over her collarbone, down further still to her white blouse…

She felt the pull of buttons disappearing between teeth, the slight tug of fabric being sheared away. Then his lips closed over a nipple…

Gasping into the cold dry air, she clutched at the back of his head. He flicked his tongue in tiny movements, sending little jolts of electricity throughout her chest. His hands came up to encircle her breasts, kneading them gently between his long warm fingers.

Her pulse went through the roof as she started to sweat. The ache between her thighs became a heavy pulling sensation, an intensely demanding need…

_I want you so much..._

The hand she’d been using to grapple with his jeans was up between his shoulder blades, scrunching his jacket into a lump. The smooth material kept slipping between her fingers; she couldn’t get a firm grip on it…

More sounds of slicing echoed around the walls as the top of her black winter tights disappeared. Her thighs met the air, breaking into goose bumps at the sudden shock of cold. Then her knickers vanished between her legs, the fabric cut away.

She didn’t care if he tore her clothes to ribbons, at this point she’d be happy to go home in a sack.

His hands glided all over her skin, pushing up under her skirt, running over her thighs… His warm soft tongue brushed over her chest, circling around her stomach…

It felt magical to be treated like this, like something from a dream. She could lose herself in the pleasure of his touch, forgetting everything else existed. But somehow this felt different, more passionate than usual. This wasn’t merely desire but something far deeper.

He was claiming her as his own.

It was an expression of his animal nature, the need to mark her as his territory to any who sensed what she truly was.

She found herself reaching out with her mind, instinctively wanting to connect to him. For a moment she almost felt it, the endless expanse of his mind.

Then the door was closed - he’d felt her reaching in.

Suddenly he freed himself from her grip, moving down her body in the blink of an eye. She briefly felt his hot breath play over her thighs as his hands wrapped around her hips…

He pressed his mouth into the space between her legs.

She let out a yelp, nearly jumping backwards off the table.

Then she lost it.

“OH GOD! FUCK! ARGH!”

His tongue, that incredible thing he could do… It completely overwhelmed her.

A sound somewhere between a wail and a moan tore its way up her throat. It filled the atmosphere, echoing around the room like a siren’s call. She couldn’t control herself, she couldn’t control anything…

Grasping sideways for a purchase, her hands knocked aside trays and books… Desperately she flailed in search of something solid. Her legs were twitching uncontrollably; she needed to brace herself…

Then he stopped.

Gasping for air, she let her lungs fill with cold relief.

Her body felt so hot it could set the table on fire. Blood was pounding through her ears, filling her head with an intense thudding sound.

She glanced down at the top of his head, the snow white hair almost glowing in the half-light. His eyes moved up into view, the faintest glint of light flashing across them for a moment.

Then everything happened at once.

He moved so fast she could barely comprehend it, wrapping both arms around her and lifting her up. Within moments she felt the coldness of a solid concrete wall against her back.

Her feet weren’t touching the ground.

Throwing her arms around his neck, she found herself looking straight into his eyes. They were dark; the catlike pupils open wide in a hard stare.

She knew those eyes. Just once before she’d seen them, lying in the sumptuous surrounds of a royal suite.

The eyes of a predator.

She couldn’t tear herself away, he was hypnotised by them, drawn into their fathomless depths...

Then he blinked just once, breaking the spell.

She let out a shallow shaky breath; she hadn’t even noticed she’d been holding it. Then she quickly sucked in more air as her lungs screamed for oxygen.

He gently touched his cheek to hers, allowing her a moment to recover.

Nanami tried to relax but her head was swimming, overwhelmed by the intensity of the encounter. Her body was humming as blood rushed through her veins; her senses tingling with anticipation.

She could smell herself on his face; on his breath… it mingled with his scent, creating a raw sexual aroma. This wasn’t a gentle romantic encounter; it was something more primal. She could already sense the urge, the deeply hungering need that was driving his actions. He wanted to bond with her physically but he seemed to be fighting it.

Maybe that was why he hadn’t taken her over the edge. He’d never stopped before…

Before she could contemplate his actions, his body started to move. Just a little wiggle at first, moving her higher up.

Then she realised the position she was in.

He’d never done anything like this before; she was usually lying down when he paid her this sort of attention. Why would he be holding her up against a hard concrete wall? It wasn’t exactly comfortable…

Then she felt something she didn’t expect, the soft sensation of fur.

On her legs.

_His tail…_

That wasn’t a good sign. Or was it? Truth be told, they’d never tried anything like this when he was transformed into a human.

He’d managed to undo his jeans without her noticing, probably when he changed positions. His jacket was gone too; magically whisked away to goodness knows where. She knew she really shouldn’t be surprised; he’d always been able to move faster than she could comprehend.

For the briefest of moments she wondered if something was wrong before she registered something familiar.

The pressure of his cock against her.

It was right up between her legs, the tip pressing into the lower part of her pubic bone. She’d been distracted by the appearance of his tail and hadn’t noticed.

Then a harsh dragging sound reached her ears, scraping along the concrete… where were his hands? They weren’t on her anymore…

“Tell me if I hurt you,” he breathed into her ear.

_What the…_

Before she had time to think, he gave her a little push up the wall. As she started sliding back down she went straight onto…

Nanami let out a sound halfway between a gasp and a wail.

At first her body resisted, then it yielded to gravity.

She tightened her grip on his shoulders, trying not to slide right down onto his cock. He was a lot bigger than her and so was his…

“Don’t move!” He gasped into her ear.

He stayed absolutely still, holding her in place. She could feel his heat of his breath against the side of her head, the slight vibration running through his body…

He was exerting a lot of control.

She wanted to say something, anything that might help… but of course there were no words.

_Trust him._

_Let him drive._

She needed to have faith in him, to trust in his unswerving desire to protect her.

His hips started to move slightly, just enough to push her up the wall a fraction… then down, then up again…

She squeezed her eyes shut as she gripped the back of his t-shirt, trying to relax into it. It wasn’t easy in this position, she could barely move at all. But she wanted so much to please him, she just had to persevere.

He kept the rhythm steady, never trying to increase the speed. Slowly but surely it began to feel more comfortable.

Then the moment came when it suddenly changed.

_Oh shit… I remember this…_

Her body started squeezing against him, matching his pace. A deep intense sensation started pulsing in her groin, spreading rapidly throughout her nether regions. Her mind focussed in on the movement of his hips, the deliciously warm wetness between her legs…  

He’d been fairly quiet to this point; his only sound the heavy breathing in her ear.

She wasn’t prepared when he started to lose control.

It started as a gasp, building to a deep keening sound as her body responded to his. It was the sweetest music to her ears, that rich male voice expressing such unbridled pleasure…  

Then the magic was broken by the sound of concrete being crushed.

It was a strange noise, like crumbling rocks, muted against his palms. Then a sharp metal sound split the air as he found a reinforcing beam.

_Dear god, he’s going to go through the wall._

He was pushing against her harder now, his movement becoming faster. It wasn’t exactly painful but it was becoming uncomfortable again.

Should she say something? No, she couldn’t bear the thought of having to make him stop.

Not ever.

Gripping his waist with her legs, she tried to move herself higher. Every muscle tightened as she used what strength she had to lift herself up just a little bit…

Suddenly he wailed.

It was so loud she went deaf in one ear.

One of his hands lost their purchase on whatever was left of the wall beneath it… no, he’d just pushed it right through to the other side…

Then she felt it, he was coming inside her.

She could actually feel it moving through his cock, it was the most incredible sensation…

His body was twitching slightly as he held himself in place, all thrusting movement ceased. His face was buried in the side of her head, lost in the mess of her hair. She could feel the heat radiating off him, the energy…

“Oh Tomoe,” she murmured.

She felt so happy, so blissfully elated.

They’d managed to do it.  

It was obvious now why he’d moved her, if that had been the table she’d be lying in a pile of splinters. Her bed would have fared the same…

She remembered their first time together, out in the orchard underneath the stars. Things had started well but ended so very badly.

This is how it always was in the beginning.

In time it would become easier as they became accustomed to each other, comfort and pleasure replacing the danger and fear. Their bodies would become familiar and their pleasure more gentle and loving.

Nanami’s head swam with the heady joy of success. They’d achieved something difficult and come through it unscathed.

Then her thoughts were broken by an uncomfortable sensation - the fabric of her jacket was catching on concrete as she slid slowly down...

Tomoe’s knees were buckling, his arms going limp by his sides. She quickly unlocked her legs from his waist before they reached the floor.

“Are you alright?” he breathed raggedly, his forehead against the wall.

“Of course,” she murmured back, unfastening her arms from his neck.

Cradling his head against her shoulder, she ran her fingers through his damp pale locks. He felt so soft and squishy now, slumping against her like a deflated doll.

“I needed to have you so much,” he breathed, “I just couldn’t contain it any longer.”

“It’s fine,” she murmured back, “I’m just happy you like me.”

Letting out a little chuckle, he slowly encircled her in his arms. “That’s an understatement,” he murmured, “I could literally do this to you all day.”

She realised he wasn’t kidding; he was still inside her, his erection hard and ready.

Despite his current condition, she knew he would recover quickly. His body had the stamina of a god and his mind the unquenchable desire of a demon. Fortunately his intellect kept the latter in check; otherwise she wouldn’t be alive right now. 

In spite of the obvious risks she was happy to be the target of his desire. But she couldn’t help thinking how much easier this would be as an immortal, they could carry on like this for hours…

“Please,” he murmured softly, lifting his head from her shoulder.

She wondered what on earth he would be apologising for. Then his lips met hers for a soft warm kiss as his arms reached under her bottom.

He lifted her up so easily, as if she weighed nothing at all. She felt the loss of his warmth as he separated from her, like something vital just been removed.

She was placed slightly back in his lap, just enough to part them intimately.

Without thinking she looked down, unable to control her curiosity. It had been so long since she’d seen that part of him...

She felt the urge to touch it, to run her fingers along the long wet shaft and hear him gasp with pleasure. Memories flooded her mind, the incredible feeling of stroking him with her hand, the heady thrill of his response. She knew she shouldn’t do it, but it really was so hard to resist. Maybe she could get away with just a touch…

“Here,” he said softly, placing his jacket around her shoulders.

Glancing bashfully up, she thought she would meet his eyes. But he wasn’t focussed on her face; his attention was fixed on something lower.

_Oh crap, my clothes…_

More blood rushed to her cheeks as she grasped at his jacket, clutching it across her chest. Fortunately her skirt was still intact or she’d be on full display.

He let out a little laugh, smiling as she slumped forward onto his shoulder. “You’re so sweet,” he breathed softly, encircling her in his arms. “You shouldn’t be ashamed of your body, it’s really very nice. Quite delicious in fact…”

Nuzzling into the side of her hair, he made a little purr.

The vibrations resonated through her skull, setting off a million nerves. She shivered with surprise as her hair stood up on end.

Emitting another chuckle, he lifted his head from hers. “I need to make some repairs,” he mused, glancing up behind her.

_The wall._

She knew it was badly damaged but she couldn’t bring herself to see it. That would mean witnessing the destructive force he could have unleashed on her. Then curiosity got the better of her and she found herself tilting her head, just enough to glance around.

If she didn’t look at it directly maybe it wouldn’t look quite so bad… 

A large dark hole gaped back at her, the ragged edges bleeding into the stark white paint. Deep scratches ran out from the core in long symmetrical lines.

_Holy shit…_

“I’ve made such a mess here, let me take you home.”

Tearing her eyes from the damage, she tried not to cringe too much. He was sure to notice her reaction and she didn’t want that at all.

“Is there anything I can do to help?” she offered quietly, “maybe I can…”  

“Guess what?” he interjected, “I have something special to show you. Don’t tell Mikage about this; he’s sworn me to secrecy.”

She knew he was creating a distraction so she wouldn’t interfere, but he could have just said he didn’t need her help. It only felt right to offer some aid no matter how little it was needed. She really didn’t mind a refusal; her body was so tired and sore...

Then she felt a familiar sensation, the prickle of static as it spread across her skin. The world started fading into a hazy blur.

“How are you able to…”

 

 

 


	9. Graduation Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nanami’s graduation day has arrived. 
> 
> So many people are ending a chapter of their lives, there’s going to be a lot of tears and mixed emotions.
> 
> She has to announce her decision today, how will it go down at home? What will be her choice, the life of a human or an immortal?
> 
> The graduation party awaits, with rumours abounding thick and fast about Kurama's attendance. If he does appear it will be his final show, he’ll be sure to go out with a bang…

It was time for Nanami to say goodbye to school.

The auditorium was packed with students, friends and loved ones for the annual graduation ceremony.

Up on stage were teachers from of every school of study and the principal himself, seated around a table filled with certificate rolls. Two huge floral displays sat behind them, with the Japanese flag hanging proudly at the back.

As each student’s name was called out by their homeroom teacher they yelled out ‘yes’ to confirm their attendance. Once everyone had been cited, a single student from each class approached the stage. After executing numerous bows they collected the certificates for the group, distributing them when they returned to their seat.

Then there was a non-stop hour of speeches that sent almost everyone to sleep.

The final oration was delivered by the student president, a passionate delivery full of hope and determination. She urged everyone to live well and be the best person they could be, no matter what challenges they faced. When she asked the third year students to rise and face the audience, many of them had tears in their eyes.

Cameras flashed around the auditorium, filling the air with light as people recorded the moment.

It ended with a farewell address from the principal, followed by the whole amphitheatre singing Hotaru no Hikari (better known around the world as Auld Lang Syne) and the Song of Gratitude.

The songs heightened the farewell mood, with many a sniffle coming from the audience.

The ceremony concluded just before noon, then the third year students exited with their homeroom teachers. They held their final class, allowing families to attend as well.

Nanami was spared from having Mikage or Otohiko join her as they were busy posing as ‘parents’ for Tomoe and Mizuki. Her story about being adopted by a wealthy family had proven useful today, with Mikage making a believable father figure for his two fair haired sons.

Once the third year students received their yearbooks and said their final goodbyes the formalities were concluded. It was time to release the graduates from their homerooms so the antics could begin…

Then the school descended into chaos.

In grand tradition the pranking started, with students running everywhere from rooftops to carparks. Strange rituals were performed, objects were taken or covered in paper… the variety of stunts was endless. The screaming, yelling, photo taking and general mayhem would continue on for several hours. It was all part of the ritual for the final day of high school, with most of the other students joining in as well.

Nanami couldn’t remember ever hugging so many people in such a short time. This would be the last meeting for so many of them; it was such a bittersweet farewell.

Students took to the gardens at the entrance to the school grounds; it’s freshly flowering trees adding a festive touch to their photographs. Nanami posed with her classmates amongst the delicate pink blooms, her smile as wide as the clear blue sky.

“Sex!” Kei called out, eliciting a round of laughter from the group in front of her.

After endless formal pictures before the ceremony, it was a relief to be doing something silly.

Ami moved to the front of the group, dragging Nanami behind her. Kicking up a leg, she leaned heavily onto her shoulder and planted a kiss on her cheek.

Nanami played along, pretending to look bashful as the camera clicked away.

“And where’s my kiss?” Otohiko demanded, sashaying over to the group. Positioning himself between the girls he pointed at his cheeks…

“Lean down so I can reach you!” Ami giggled as she pulled on his arm.

The wind god had transformed into his female form, posing as a maternal figure for Nanami and her familiars. He’d taken to the role with gusto, eschewing his usual tastes for more moderate attire. Dressed in an elegant three piece suit in the palest of pinks, he easily passed as the mistress of a wealthy household.

“There you are!” Mikage called out, sauntering up to the group. “I think it’s time we parents headed home,” he announced with a smirk, “I’ll leave you kids to carry on with your fun.”

Nanami couldn’t help but notice how happy he was, the glowing warmth of his smile… he looked so refined in his dark grey suit, every inch the gentleman that she knew him to be.

“I’ll round up the guys and come home soon,” she responded with a wink.

“Don’t hang around here too late dear,” Otohiko advised, “we’re having an early dinner tonight. We’ve got the graduation party to prepare for you know…”

The wind god really enjoyed himself today.

Everyone had actually.

Nanami couldn’t believe how good they looked together; they passed for a real family. Their group photos were wonderful, even Tomoe managed not to scowl.

Bidding her ‘parents’ farewell, Nanami’s thoughts turned to other matters.

Kurama had attended the ceremony as well, trying not to draw attention from the rest of the students but it was impossible with his celebrity. In the end he’d just rolled with it, basking in the limelight as he always did.

But something had happened between him and Ami…

“Come on spit it out,” Kei demanded, digging her in the arm. “You keep making that face like someone died; just tell me before I’m forced to torture you.”

“He’s leaving!” she blurted out, her chin starting to wobble. “He’s quitting the idol scene and going back to the mountain.”

“Holy crap!” Nanami exclaimed, “I totally didn’t see that coming!”

“At first I was happy for him; he has a path to follow. But when he told me I couldn’t see him again…”

Her eyes dropped to the ground, her voice falling to a hollow whisper as she recalled his words. “He told me not to wait for him but he did make me a promise. No matter what happens, whether I fall in love many times or I stay single, if at the very end I was left alone he would come and take me away.”

“Oh Ami.”

Nanami was pleased he’d been honest with her, but making her wait for goodness knows how long was terribly unfair. She’d already figured out that he probably returned her love, but he simply wasn’t capable of committing himself to her. He’d recently reconnected with his family in the spirit world and his urge to re-join them was just too strong. But that didn’t mean he would stay with them forever...

“Don’t lose hope,” she stated fervently, “where there’s a will there’s always a way.”

“Absolutely!” Kei added, “You never know what the future holds and you’re still really young. Hey maybe it’s for the best, once you start university you wouldn’t have a lot of time for him anyway.”

That didn’t cheer Ami up one bit. The tears started welling up in her eyes…

“I can visit Kurama mountain anytime I like,” Nanami chimed in, “I’m the only female they’ll allow up there so I can always keep you in touch.”

A little smile came to her friend’s face, a small light of hope. “Thank you,” she said softly, “I would really like that.”

Suddenly Kei’s face went blank, her body going rigid up as she stared over Ami’s shoulder. “Here we go,” she murmured, “the triad of suffering is approaching.”

Nanami didn’t get what she meant until she turned around.

Tomoe, Mizuki and Kurama were walking directly towards them.

When you put them together you could really see how different they were to actual human beings. Not just the physical signs, but the way they all moved…

Kurama peeled off, waving his hand casually as he sauntered towards a group of girls.

Nanami let out a sigh of relief; she didn’t want to witness an awkward confrontation between Ami and the idol. There wasn’t anything she could do to help; it was something they would have to work out in their own time. Intently studying her friend, she didn’t notice the hand moving towards her blouse…

“Don’t touch her like that!” Mizuki snapped, “We’re in public for goodness sake!”

“Like what?” Tomoe growled, “I wasn’t going to do anything inappropriate, that’s your department!”

Nanami reached up to her neck, touching the silver chain hanging around her throat. “It’s still here,” she said happily as she took his hand.

They shared a smile in the sunlight, surrounded by their friends. It was a moment she would always remember, the last time they would all be together in their school uniforms. Everything would change now; everyone would evolve as they ventured out into the world to continue with their lives.

“We need to go home,” she said gently, “Otohiko wants to start preparing for the party tonight and I have my announcement to make.”

It was time for Nanami to reveal her decision.

“Send me a text,” Kei murmured into her ear just before she headed off.

“Will do,” she whispered back.

Sticking to her word, Nanami hadn’t officially declared whether she was going to become an immortal or not. She could feel the anxiety building as they walked home, the trip becoming a blur as she engrossed herself in thought.

************

In the end it had gone down rather well.

Nobody was surprised when she announced she was taking up Ookuninushi’s offer. Even Mikage supported her decision which she hadn’t expected at all.

But they weren’t prepared for what came next - the rest of her plan.

“I’m going to go to college and study early childhood education as I got accepted into my course,” Nanami stated. “It was my dream to work in that field and I still intend to do so once I’m qualified.”

For a moment they all looked at each other, completely mystified by what she’d said.

“So you’re going to become a deity and still live amongst humanity?” Otohiko asked with a curious frown.

“Yes,” she declared, “Tomoe supports my decision as he’ll be studying too. We’d like to move out for a few years and learn to become independent so we’re not a burden on you. Once we’ve established our careers, we can return to the shrine and make a real contribution here.”

Glancing over to the main doors, she looked up at her fiancée for support. He was reclining languidly against the door frame with a long pipe dangling from his mouth. Giving her a little wink, he subtly raised a thumb.

Over the last week the barriers had come down between them, bringing her more joy than she ever thought imaginable. They talked about the future; made their plans together… they were of one mind now. He agreed that they should live among humans and further their educations, irrespective of whether they were spirit beings or not. That was the original plan so it wasn’t any great change as far as he was concerned.

“I think it’s a wonderful idea!” Mikage gushed, “You’ll still achieve the goals you originally set for yourself.”

“Kurama lived for many years among humans building an amazing career so it’s perfectly reasonable that Tomoe and I should be able to do the same.”

“It’s actually not that unusual,” Mikage advised, “quite a few spirit beings have lived amongst humanity over the years. Even Ookuninushi has interests in the mortal world.”

“Like women?” Tomoe insinuated from the door, eliciting a chuckle from Otohiko.

“Well he is marrying a human,” the wind god mused, “which isn’t such a surprise when you think about it; his affection for them is legendary.”

The conversation moved on to a debate around how many illegitimate children the god of wealth might actually have in the mortal world. Nanami used the diversion to slip out to the kitchen…

Taking in a deep breath, she leaned heavily onto the sink and gazed out over the lawn.

It was done.

She hadn’t realised how anxious she’d become about telling Mikage. His opinion mattered so much to her; if he hadn’t liked her proposal it would have been hard to take. She’d spent so much time thinking about how to debate her position if he hadn’t agreed with her…

A pair of arms slipped around her waist, making her twitch with surprise.

“All good?” he asked softly, gently pulling her back against him.

“I’m not sure,” she responded quietly, “I was just so worried how Mikage would take it, I don’t know what I would have done if he’d hated the idea.”

“I would have stepped in,” he said softly, “you can rest assured of that.”

Of course he would have helped; she really should have anticipated that. But he was wise enough to not interfere unless he needed to.   

It felt so good to have him close again. She’d finally become comfortable in his company, the caution and anxiety melting away as the bond between them was restored. Intimacy wasn’t back to its original levels, but then it was better that way. Nanami knew certain things were just too dangerous until one of them had transformed. Their encounter in the storeroom had really brought that lesson home.

In the end it didn’t matter really, they were still enjoying each other.

He was with her every night, holding her as she fell asleep - it brought her a level of contentment that she’d never known before.

She’d come to realise that when he touched her in a certain way it was a signal that he wanted to please her. She was getting to reciprocate in turn, although she’d had to learn some restraint. Her over enthusiastic efforts had nearly caused the destruction of her bed twice in the last week.

Lost in happy thoughts, she was completely surprised by his next comment.

“Mikage knows about the Dragon Lord’s Eye, I told him a little while ago.”

This was the one thing she hadn’t had the nerve to bring up.

She’d hoped to avoid this particular subject altogether as it didn’t matter anymore. It was incredibly difficult to discuss, bringing up memories of her mother’s early demise and Yukiji’s death… Not fun stuff at all. And then there was the impact it would’ve had on Tomoe…

She visibly stiffened up, drawing her shoulders together as she tried to respond to his statement.

_This is so hard._

“You don’t have to say anything my love; I just wanted you to know he’s been told. He was unaware of certain events in the past and I thought he should be informed. It helped him understand the motives behind Izanami’s decision.”

This was such an awful topic; nobody should have to endure a discussion about their own mortality. But it was necessary and she should have faced up to it.

“Thank you,” she responded quietly, gripping his hands with relief. “I wasn’t trying to be secretive; it’s just so hard for me to talk about.”

“I understand completely, there’s nothing to say,” he said simply.

She let out a quivering sigh, leaning back against his chest. Well at least it was out there now.

He gave her a little squeeze before adding, “don’t go telling Mizuki though; well not unless you have a bucket and a mop handy…”

That made her smirk a bit.

“Maybe I should put some paper down first?” she suggested.

“I’d recommend towels; paper sticks to the floorboards once it’s wet,” he advised her with another squeeze.

She’d come to recognise how he used humour to move off unhappy subjects. Sometimes it was pretty dark, but it always managed to lift the mood.

This was the future they were meant to have, the fate that been sealed long ago. She turned to look up at him, forcing the sadness from her thoughts. There was no room for dark deliberations anymore; she had so much to look forward to.

He gave her a warm smile, his eyes crinkling at the edges. She felt it like the rays of the sun, that wonderful sensation that only he could invoke.

“You’re still coming tonight?” she asked him softly, hoping for a positive answer.

“Of course,” he responded wryly, “although I may not stay once that goblin takes to the stage.”

His love hate relationship with Kurama was a mystery to all. One moment they would be talking like brothers, the next they’d be at each other’s throats.

“It’s not been confirmed he’ll even be there,” she added, “he told Ami he would be performing but then he denied it to everyone else.”

“Oh he won’t miss an opportunity to make a display of himself,” he responded, his gaze moving out over the lawn. “I suppose it will be interesting to see what he does, although I might go deaf trying to witness it. Do you think people would notice if I wore headphones? They’d have to be big enough to block out the screeching…”

You never asked Tomoe what he thought of Kurama’s performances unless you could handle the sarcasm.

Emitting a little chuckle, she leaned against his chest.

Closing her eyes, she listened to the beating of his heart. The strong constant rhythm confirmed he was alive, a comforting reassurance of his existence in her world. She let the sound soothe her as she toyed with the silver chain around her neck, knowing it wouldn’t be long till it was no longer needed.

Now that she had graduated she was free to make choices, free to become what she wanted…

Free to become his wife. 

Nothing could make her happier or prouder.

The world was opening up before her, offering so many opportunities. She could become something more than she ever could have been, not just another human eking out her life amongst the masses. An immortal being with the powers of a god...

But she’d start with the simple things, creating the life that she’d always dreamed of. She’d make her mark on the world once she’d become the master of her own destiny. And Tomoe would be there by her side every step of the way, loving and supporting her as he always did.

***********

Sounds of life and laughter filled the auditorium as the graduation party went into full swing.

The event was a huge success, with every third year student attending with their families and friends.

The space was filled with banners and balloons, hanging from the windows and high ceiling beams. Group pictures of the graduating students lined the walls, surrounded with clusters of tinsel and ribbon.

So many of the graduates had contributed to the event; it really was a testimony to their team spirit. Almost everyone brought along a plate of delicious treats, there was enough food to feed an army. The graduation committee supplied the drinks, with bowls of non-alcoholic punch dotted around the well-stocked tables.

Rumour had it some of the bowls had been spiked, which wouldn’t have surprised anyone. Sake would be hard to detect amongst all that fruit and fizz…

“Isobe’s crew have been at that one,” Kei declared, pointing at a table nearby. “Don’t go drinking it unless you want to get completely smashed.”

“How boring,” Otohiko drawled, rolling his eyes to the ceiling. “Everyone knows you bring your own for these sorts of occasions.” He patted the pocket of his hot pink jacket, giving her a cheeky wink.

“So how did our dear ‘father’ get out of this?” Tomoe grumbled sourly, surveying the crowded hall. “My brother’s conspicuously absent too…”

“Wedding arrangements,” Nanami stated curtly, giving him a disapproving glare. “Mikage’s conducting the ceremony so he’s busy organising things. Mizuki’s doing the catering and he wants to get everything just right.”

Otohiko smirked at them both, obviously enjoying the debacle. “Now, now, dear ones, let’s not argue tonight. We’re here to celebrate you know.”

“Oh yes mother dearest,” Tomoe remarked, “please shower us with your maternal guidance. What was that advice about hip flasks again…”

“Don’t start with me!” the wind god snapped, “You’re hardly a worthy son. Your behaviour would drive anyone to drink; I wonder why I pushed you out sometimes!”

The group burst into a round of guffawing as the two men glared at each other.

By nine thirty most of the parents had departed, leaving the graduates to their celebrations. People started dancing in front of the stage, making the most of the night. But suspicions started to arise about Kurama’s appearance as movement was noticed backstage.

Something was going on…

The curtains hadn’t been opened all night; they were still fully drawn.

The rumour gained momentum as someone reported a truck at the back of the building unloading equipment at an incredible speed. The hall started humming with excitement; nobody was game to leave until they found out what was going on. Then the lights went on in the sound room at the back of the auditorium…

You could feel the anticipation growing as people hovered around the stage, trying to catch a glimpse between the folds of heavy cloth.

Then the moment came, the one they’d all been waiting for.

A tall dark haired man suddenly appeared, moving a microphone stand to the centre of the stage. He waited for a spotlight to come on before addressing the crowd. Suddenly all eyes were fixed on him…

The lights started to fade as the background music disappeared.

“Ladies and gentleman may I have your attention please. I have an announcement to make!”

The crowd fell silent as they waited to hear more.

“It is with great regret that I must confirm the news, the superstar we all know and love is leaving us…” He stepped away from the microphone and vanished into the darkness.

The curtains slowly opened as everyone held their breath, gazing into the empty space…

Then Kurama dropped down from the ceiling, his huge black wings pounding through the air.

A wall of noise erupted, starting from the front of the auditorium in a deafening sound wave. It swept through the space, reaching the farthest reaches of the room within seconds.  Screams of surprise filled the air, cutting through the atmosphere like knives.

Nanami stood stunned in place, surrounded by her equally shocked friends.

_What the hell…_

Suddenly a different noise reached her ears, a heavy thudding sound. She glanced towards the far end of the darkened auditorium, something was surging through the main doors… it was a mob of people dashing forward into the crowd; they were all waving light sticks through the air…

“The fan club is here!” Kei yelled out, “There must have been an announcement online!” Whipping out her phone, she flicked her fingers across the screen in a desperate search for news. “I put my phone down for five minutes and this is what happens!”

“Good evening everyone!” Kurama shouted to the audience, causing an eruption of cheers. Tucking his wings behind him he waved to the crowd.

Dressed in a full length black velvet coat with long lacy cuffs, he looked like he’d been plucked from the pages of a gothic vampire novel. Thick layers of ivory ruffles ran across his chest, reaching down to his waist where a sash was fastened in place. His neck was wrapped in a collection of elaborate chokers, the metal studs and gems catching in the light.

“Oh my god!” Ami squealed hysterically, jiggling up and down on the spot. “He looks so incredible!”

Slowly wrapping his fingers around the microphone, he waited for the noise to die down. Then he flicked back his long fringe of auburn hair before dazzling the crowd with a smile.

Dark red lips glistened he gazed out over the scene...

“I want to send my regards to all the graduates out there, I’m so proud to be here celebrating with you tonight! You’re the coolest people on the planet!”

A wave of whistling and yelling rang throughout the hall as the students returned his sentiments.

“So many people have contributed to tonight’s event; you all deserve a huge round of applause! Give it up people!”

Everyone let out a huge cheer as Kurama raised a fist into the air. Then his kohl rimmed eyes fell to the floor as he drew in a deep breath. He waited a few moments before speaking again, choosing his words with care.

“Sadly the rumours are true; the time has come for me to move on.”

“I want to thank every single one of you for all your love and support over the years, we’ve had such a journey together. I’ve loved every minute of it and I have you to thank for that. So to mark my final performance…”

The backing lights sprang into life as he launched into the first line of ‘Fallen Angel.”

The glowing lights of fluorescent sticks waved through the air, following the beat of the music. People started to sing along, dancing in place to the music.

The performance continued on for another two songs, the crowd lapping up every minute. Kurama put every ounce of himself into the music, filling the words with more meaning than he had ever managed before. He dropped to his knees during a romantic ballad, his eyes filling with tears…

“I can barely watch!” Ami wailed, jumping up and down on a chair.

Nanami and her friends had formed a cluster against the wall, standing on empty seats to get a better view.

“The goblin owes me for this sufferance!” Tomoe complained loudly from his seated position below. “He better come good on his promise or there’ll be hell to pay.”

“You knew about this?” Nanami yelled down at him, her eyes blinking wide with surprise.

“Of course,” he bellowed back, “He told me this afternoon. But he almost dropped the whole thing when he realised we’d have to delay our session…”

Otohiko gave him a frown, subconsciously reaching for his pocket. “Are you boys hitting the sake after this? Mikage won’t be happy about that!”

“Tell him to join us!” Tomoe shouted back, “He’ll be in need of a drink when he’s done. Mizuki’s probably started already...”

Nanami glared at the two men, mortified by their conversation. Fortunately Ami and Kei were too busy to hear what they were saying; otherwise she would have died from humiliation.

Suddenly a loud base beat thudded through the air as Kurama finished his song. He swung an arm high into the air as the lights flashed around him on the final note. The crowd erupted into cheering and screaming as he held it for as long as he could, tilting his head back into the air.

As the noise finally died down he turned to face the audience.

“Now people have accused me of not providing enough fan service onstage,” he purred, “because I don’t interact with anyone else when I’m up here. They say I’m too detached, too insular.”

“Well the fact is I don’t need to. I can satisfy everyone’s needs on my own…’

A small lopsided smile crept onto his face as the music started again.

It started as a low beat, then the long twang of a bass guitar joined in. The rhythm slowly increased in speed as a set of three chords repeated over and over.

He placed his hand against his upper chest, long fingers sliding down over his shirt. When he found the first button he started to slowly release it from its hole.

Then he moved on to the next button…

The crowd went wild.

“Here we go,” Tomoe declared to no one in particular.

“Well what do we have here!” Otohiko blared with a grin. “Finally it’s getting interesting! Did you boys make a bet or something…”

Kurama tilted his head back again, closing his eyes as his lips parted ever so slightly. His hand kept moving down, fingering the bottom of his shirt out from under his sash.

More buttons came undone…

“Pour toi mon amour,” he whispered into the microphone before letting it fall to the floor.

Then he started sliding his jacket from his shoulders, one sleeve at a time. The backlighting faded to a dim glow as it fell carelessly to the boards. His shirt joined it moments later…

The crowd was going insane, people were screeching and wailing as the air filled with the flash of phone cameras.

“Is he doing what I think he is?” Nanami yelled over the din, grabbing her fiancé’s shoulder.

“Yes,” he stated loudly, pulling out his phone. He hadn’t even looked at the stage…

“Is this legal?” Kei wailed as she tried to focus her camera. “This can’t be okay; we’re in a school for god’s sake.”

Nanami didn’t know what to say.

She could only see his silhouette now, a dark outline against the backdrop of lights. He’d turned side on to the crowd, moving his hands to the back of his trousers. Then his sash fell loose from his waist as it dangled behind him in the air. It was flicked sideways into the front row…

“Pervert,” Tomoe blared from his seat as he focussed on his phone.

“Well to be fair you can’t see very much,” Otohiko observed, “and he hasn’t done anything too risqué.”

Then his trousers started sliding down over his hips.

The air vibrated with the shrill screams of hundreds of people. They were going into a meltdown.

“I stand corrected,” the wind god yelled over the din.

Nanami glanced around her; this was too amazing for words. She couldn’t decide what was more astounding, the drama unfolding on stage or the reactions of everyone around her.

Ami looked like she was witnessing a miracle. She was frozen in place, not uttering a single sound. You could see her eyes scouring the scene, trying to make out every tiny detail.

Kei had her phone up in front of her face, attempting to record the event. Her brows were furrowed in concentration as she tried to focus the camera. “Why have they turned the lights down! I can’t see a fucking thing!”

Tomoe had finally risen to his feet, reluctantly casting his gaze towards the stage. He instantly regretted the decision...

He looked like something had just died under his nose, only it must have shat itself horribly before passing into the next world. “I’ll be back when he’s done,” he declared loudly, sauntering off through the crowd.

Otohiko yelled after him, “Off to destroy some furniture are we? He’s barely started and you’re already hot and bothered.”

“Oh fuck off,” he snapped back, “you’ll be the one destroying something tonight. Perhaps I should warn Mikage to lock his door.”

The wind god let out a cackle before retuning his attention to the stage. Then he turned to look at Ami, rubbing his index finger under his chin.

“Such a silly boy,” he declared.

It was loud enough for Nanami to hear. Raising her eyebrows, she glanced sideways at her little friend.

_Poor Ami…_

“Girls!” Otohiko suddenly yelled, “You can’t see all of this!”

The tall red headed god held out his arms, smirking as he looked around. Then he touched his tongue to the edge of his lips as the corners of his eyes crinkled.

They all knew immediately what to do. Quickly latching on, all three of them were treated to something they’d never forget.

A view of the world through the eyes of an immortal.

Everything became vividly clear, the darkness falling away into an amazing scene. The stage was a kaleidoscope of colours, the backing lights flashing around in waves of rippling light. The figure in the centre…

They could see everything. His thick crop of auburn hair, all tousled and damp, his smooth perfect skin, the lean muscles moving underneath…

Kurama was mostly naked.

“Well you can’t say he doesn’t deliver the goods,” Otohiko drawled.

Ami made a curious sound, a cross between a squeal and a moan. She looked like she was trying to lay an egg…

“Oh my god!” Kei gasped, barely able to comprehend what she was witnessing. “Are we even supposed to be seeing this?”

“Of course not!” Otohiko exclaimed, smirking as the girls gripped his arms. “The lighting is far too dim for human eyes.”

“Is that his…”

Kei saw it first, then Nanami finally noticed. Even side on you could see it quite clearly.

The bulge of his partially erect cock through some very small underpants.

“Well that’s definitely more than a mouthful,” Otohiko joked, grinning from ear to ear.

Nanami just laughed.

She laughed till tears rolled down her cheeks.

Kei was screeching now, her laughter tearing through the air as she started doubling over. Ami had stopped moving altogether, freezing in place as she drank in the view. Her face was unreadable; she was locked in concentration…

“That’s for you little one,” the wind god declared. “A remembrance for when he is gone.”

“What?” Kei yelled, pulling up mid cackle. “That’s not fair at all! Why show her what she’ll never have!”

“Indeed,” Otohiko stated loudly, his face falling into solemnity. He moved his eyes from the stage to gaze down at Ami…

Then the lights went out.

The music stopped as a deep base beat thudded through the air.

Screaming filled the room, piercing high shrieks mixed with wolf whistles and yelling. It echoed off the hard concrete walls, creating a deafening cacophony of sound. Items were being thrown at the stage - small stuffed toys, pieces of clothing, anything people could find.

“I think he’s done,” a voice suddenly spoke. It was crystal clear despite the mind numbing noise.

_Where is his voice coming from?_

Tomoe was standing right behind them, his hand on Otohiko’s shoulder as he frowned intently at the stage.

She tried to meet his eyes but they were fixed on the empty space. Suddenly she felt rather guilty; she’d been watching the striptease intently…

“Ami needs attending to,” he spoke again, turning his eyes to her. “She is not faring well.”

Nanami took his cue, placing one of her hands on her little friend’s shoulders. The diminutive redhead was still frozen in place, clutching onto the wind god’s arm.

“Are you okay?” she spoke soothingly, leaning in close to her. “Don’t let him get to you…”

“She’s in shock,” Otohiko stated as he took Ami’s hands in his. “I’ll get her away from this unfortunate scene and ensure she’s taken care of.”

Gently he led her off, moving her underneath his arm like a bird protecting its young. Ami leaned against him heavily for support, her face blank with disbelief. Kei moved up beside them, her countenance filled with concern as together the three weaved their way through the crowd.

Nanami watched them disappear into the mob, her mind filling with indignation. Why would Kurama do that to her? What was the point of his display?

Then she felt an arm close around her.

She looked up into a pair of fretful eyes, beautiful violet pools of concern.

“What a jerk!” she growled, “Was that supposed to make her happy? I don’t understand him at all; I need to speak to him right now.”

“Leave it be,” he said soothingly, pulling her close to him. “I’ll have words with the goblin tonight, but for now we should let it alone. My only concern is for you my love and what awaits us tomorrow.”

He was referring to their wedding of course; it would be starting in less than a day.

Her focus suddenly shifted…

“We should be getting home!” she exclaimed, her thoughts completely diverted. “I need to talk to Mikage about the ceremony; I don’t have a clue what to do. And nobody’s told me when I can start getting dressed; do we have a time for that yet?”

Tomoe gave her a little smirk, obviously pleased with his distraction. “Everything is well in hand; you just need to rest yourself. It won’t start until the sun has set so you have all day to prepare yourself. Have you thought about…”

She didn’t hear the rest of his conversation; her mind was filling with tasks. He led her off through the swirling mass of people, out into the quiet of the night.

It wouldn’t be long now…   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AUTHOR’S NOTES
> 
> The anime (OVA’s) and manga deal with this event in different ways.
> 
> Both versions have the wedding occurring on their high school graduation day, I’ve always felt this was a little rushed so I moved the wedding to the next day. 
> 
> In the anime you only see them completing the ceremonial wedding path – there’s no actual wedding, banquet etc. 
> 
> The manga adds a wedding banquet (chapter 149), but there’s no wedding ceremony before it. At the end of the feast a large ship floats in and takes Nanami and Tomoe off to meet Ookuninushi… I assume to turn Tomoe into a human (it is never stated). 
> 
> My story is a combination of both versions, adding in the wedding ceremony. I’ve kept as much of the canon as possible so it still has the general feel of the original.


	10. With this Ring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s finally here, the day of all days. 
> 
> (Author's notes at the end of the story)

It was about to begin.

Standing in the grounds of the shrine, she looked out into the early evening sky.

The last traces of sunlight faded into the horizon as the stars began to appear, blanketing the world in a sea of sparkling lights.

If you’d told Nanami two years ago that she’d be getting married tonight, she probably would’ve laughed in your face. Or thrown something at your head… well it was a touchy subject. Her mother had always advised her to avoid wedlock like the plague; the women in her family had such horrible luck with men.

But that’s exactly what she was about to do.

The promise she’d made half a millennia ago was about to be fulfilled.

Her journey had started on an evening just like this, in a park not far away. Slumped on a bench with her two little bags she wondered what would become of her. Everything she had was gone – her father, her home, her hopes…

Then a miracle happened.

After saving a stranger from a wandering dog they’d struck up a conversation, discussing their problems and sharing their woes. He seemed like such a gentle soul, kissing her on the forehead before offering her somewhere to stay.  When she found herself on the steps of a shrine she thought that she’d been tricked, yet another disappointment from an adult male. Then a figure had emerged from the shadows, a vision of unearthly beauty…       

“There you are my love.”

A hand entwined with hers, warm fingers wrapping around her skin.

“Are you ready?” Tomoe asked her intensely, examining her with a penetrating gaze.

“I think so,” she responded quietly, casting her eyes to the ground.

They had very little idea what lay ahead for them, apart from the basic details. Both Mizuki and Mikage had been incredibly secretive about the whole thing, determined to astound them with the spectacle they had arranged.

But surprises were the last thing Nanami had wanted at her own wedding.

Dressed in casual clothing, they stood together in the cool dusk air. Waiting for Mizuki’s ‘special treat’ was proving to be a nerve wracking experience, goodness only knew what he had in store for them.

Then a voice called out from the darkness…

“Yoo-hoo you two! Over here!”

Nanami looked over her shoulder, trying to locate her familiar.

_Here we go…_

She spotted him at the edge of the grounds, standing near something bright. As they approached him she saw a glowing trail leading off into the night.

Mizuki had created a ‘ceremonial walk’ for the bride and groom to follow through the spirit world. As it weaved along its course their guests would be joining them, creating a wedding parade that eventually returned to the shrine.

Their first stop was Himemiko’s palace where they were dressed in their wedding regalia.

Nanami was wrapped in an elaborate white wedding Kimono; her torso padded and bound to give her just the right shape. The garment weighed a ton, but it looked incredibly beautiful. The final layer was a tangerine coloured Uchikake (coat) of the finest silk, covered in a pattern of cream chrysanthemums and autumnal leaves. 

Her makeup was kept to a minimum - just a light application of foundation, some eyeliner plus a touch of crimson lipstick. Her thick brown hair was swept up into a folded bun, offset by a large red bloom with a thick cream tassel neatly pinned into the side.

Tomoe was dressed in a Montsuki Hakama, the traditional attire for a groom. The black and white ensemble looked so perfect on him, as if he was born to wear it. 

Returning slowly to the path, Nanami ambled along as best she could. Her wedding dress was restricting her legs so she could only take small steps…

“Hang on, I can’t move very fast!”

Tomoe stopped in place as he waited for her to catch up, his expression unreadable. He seemed so cool and detached, barely noticing her at all. She thought he could at least say something nice about her appearance.

“I suppose you’re not impressed,” she grumbled, “You’ve already seen me in a wedding dress.”

Knitting his brows he suddenly glared at her. Then he quickly moved…

Leaning right over, he wrapped his long arms around her waist.

Completely gobsmacked, she gaped down at the crop of snow white hair pressing against her chest.

“Why would you say such a thing?” he murmured, “Tonight you will finally be mine.”

A wave of guilt washed over her as she studied the top of his head. “I’m so sorry,” she muttered apologetically, instantly regretting her words. His ears had flattened down; he must be really upset…

Then she saw his face.

He was practically beaming, his eyes squeezed closed in an almost blissful expression. It made her heart flutter in the most agonising way.

Gently he released her, smoothly rising to his feet. Resuming his nonchalant façade he took her by the hand, leading her back towards the trail.

Their guests came up to greet them as they moved along, faces smiling as they fell in line behind them. Slowly but surely the numbers increased, filling the narrow trail. By the end there were so many people following her she lost count. Every spirit being she’d ever met seemed to be joining in, spreading along the golden ribbon in a mass of vibrant colour.

Ticker tape was spreading through the air, floating around them in a sea of tiny white papers. Lanterns glowed as the noise of the parade increased, filling the atmosphere with the sounds of celebration.

It was all so wonderful, so magical, so...

Suddenly it hit her.

Perhaps it was the excitement that set her off, or Tomoe’s reaction earlier. Her face went blank as she crumpled to the ground, her body starting to tremble…

“What do I do?” she gasped, the anguish tightening her voice. “I’ve waited so long for this day; I want to stop time so it never ends. What if this is the happiest I will ever be?”

Tomoe knelt down in front of her, his face softening into a warm smile. “There will be many more moments like this,” he reassured her, gently reaching under her chin. Lifting up her face met her tear filled eyes. “I swear I will make you happy, from this day forward till my dying breath.”

His words were a solemn vow, a promise he would always keep.

Smiling back at him she gripped his hands tightly as he lifted her to her feet. Together they continued on their journey, moving forward into the night.   

Finally they arrived at their destination.

Mikage, Otohiko and Lord Ookuninushi were waiting to greet them as they returned home. Nanami couldn’t contain her happiness, her face lighting up with joy as soon as she laid eyes on them.

Stepping back into the mortal world, she gazed up at the shrine.

Large paper lanterns hung along the veranda, filling the night air with a warm soft glow. Wooden tables and chairs were spread around the grounds, decorated with collections of brightly coloured lamps.

“It all looks so lovely!” she gushed, “is this why you sent us on the…”

Before she could finish she was distracted by Otohiko.

“You won’t be able to climb the stairs,” he whispered intently in her ear, “we’ll need to give you a little lift.”

Nodding his head at Tomoe, both men took her under the arms. She felt her feet leave the ground as together they levitated into the air, floating smoothly towards the shrine. Within seconds she was deposited in front of the large entry screens into the main hall.

It was such a relief to be spared from the last few steps; her feet were already killing her. Taking a quick breath, she carefully adjusted her dress as she turned back to look at the procession. The parade was spilling out into the grounds behind her, filling the space with light and life.

“There’s so many people here!” she gasped with astonishment.

“Of course,” Tomoe remarked expansively, “I said you had many friends in the spirit world, did you doubt they would all come?”

“Well I only sent the invitations a week ago so I thought most people would be busy.”

“Hardly,” he replied with a smirk, “you’re very well liked you know. I’m not surprised in the least that the place is packed.”

She gazed up into his large violet eyes, so wonderfully gentle and soft. Then she realised where she was, this was the threshold.

Slowly the screen doors slid open…

**************

The main hall was arranged for a traditional Shinto wedding.

Positioned against the far wall was a small ceremonial altar, a low platform made of the palest wood. In its centre sat a long lacquered table containing a collection of items, their shiny metallic surfaces glinting in the light.

A pair of padded stools with tiny matching tables sat directly in front of the altar, the seating place for the bride and groom. To each side of the room were two rows of wooden tables and chairs for the official guests, all of them facing towards the middle of the room.

Perched on little stools just inside the door were three large rabbits, each of them dressed in a crisp white robe. They held tiny wooden pipes between their paws, their small soft digits twitching over them in anticipation.

The closest one looked up at her, the lids of his big brown eyes curving into what looked like a smile.

Then all three of them bobbed their heads just once in unison…

Raising the instruments to their mouths they started to play, filling the air with a hauntingly beautiful sound. It reached the crowd outside, silencing them into furtive anticipation.

She gazed around the room, drinking in the details as her eyes adjusted to the light.

It looked so amazing…

The ceiling was crammed with small white paper lanterns, filling the air with a pure glowing light. The walls were draped in long banners of white and purple, depicting an image she recognised immediately.

Blue butterflies.

Just one symbol on each length of white cloth, with two on the aubergine panels.

The heady scent of white cedar reached her, mixing with the sweetness of sandalwood incense. It was such an intoxicating smell…

Then her eyes fell on the altar.

Mikage was standing in the centre dressed in his long aubergine robe. To the side were Otohiko and Ookuninushi, quietly perched on two small stools.

A shot of dread ran through her as she gazed at the beautiful setting.

She’d already guessed that the ceremony would be traditional, but she had no idea what the rituals would entail. Her online searches had only revealed so much, every shrine had its own unique rites and Mikage wasn’t a priest – he was the actual god of this shrine.   

_Damn him and his surprises!_

As the anxiety started rising she felt a hand touch hers.

She glanced up at Tomoe, into his warm kind eyes… suddenly she realised that they hadn’t left her. He’d been watching her continually since they’d arrived on the doorstep.

Slowly he moved forward, gently towing her along.

He would look after her, just as he always had. She had nothing to fear as long as he was by her side.

Together they approached the altar, bowing to Mikage before moving towards their seats. Otohiko rose gracefully from his chair, gliding over to assist her as she arranged her dress into place.

Once they were seated the shrine started filling with people, each guest moving quietly to their chairs. Only a select group of people were allowed inside, about twenty or so people.  They all appeared to be gods, each decked out in their finest attire. Beautiful kimonos of the finest silk, gold embossed fans… she couldn’t see much detail as she could barely turn around.

They were positioned in the middle of the room, on display for all to see. She could feel everyone’s eyes upon her - the guests seated inside, the crowd outside the doors…  

_Don’t panic, everything will be alright._

Once everyone was seated the musicians ended their song. The deep long echo of gongs resounded through the building, coming from somewhere she couldn’t identify.

_Here we go…_

The ceremony started with Mikage announcing their marriage to the assembly.

“Esteemed guests, you have been invited here today to witness the joining of this couple in the bonds of matrimony.”

“Love is stronger than anything. Two hearts destined to be together will roam the earth until they find each other, no matter how long it takes. This is a moment I have waited many years to see, holding on to the hope that these two hearts would find each other again.”

His words were so moving, so deeply heartfelt.

Nanami always knew how much their union meant to him, but hearing it said out loud really brought it home. She couldn’t bring herself to look at him...

Fortunately she found a great distraction; the three rabbits had moved into the altar space. She watched as they silently padded around, preparing the formal rites of the ceremony.

Their movements were so soft and clean - no wasted effort or unnecessary action. As one would cross in front of the other they would stop and patiently wait, then smoothly move again in turn. It was quite hypnotic really, like watching a well-coordinated dance routine being executed in slow motion. She allowed herself to get lost in their gentle movements as the formalities began.

The ritual started with the drinking of sake as a symbolic gesture. The bride and groom took turns sipping from three different cups, increasing in size each time. Two of the rabbits poured from a golden ladle suspended on the end of a long enamelled rod, delicately balancing it between their paws. They served Tomoe first, giving Nanami time to watch and copy his actions.

Mikage announced that the first cup symbolised the heavens, showing appreciation for their ancestors. The second symbolised the earth, and the couples vow to care for each other for as long as they shall live.

The third represented people and prayers for the couple’s fertility.

Next came the reading of vows, written on a folded piece of paper that Mikage placed on Tomoe’s table. It was tradition for the shrine to prepare the script which would be read aloud by the groom.

Standing up together, Tomoe reached for her hand.

Suddenly Mikage shot him an intense look, freezing in place.

She knew the ceremony wouldn’t involve any touching between the couple, the old ways never did. But surely her benefactor wouldn’t mind this tiny break from tradition.

Glancing up sideways, she caught the expression on Tomoe’s face. He was returning his glare, obviously unwilling to back down.

Maybe she should withdraw her hand...  

Mikage broke first, letting his eyes fall slowly as he moved again.

Tomoe paused for a moment before he started to speak.

“On this day, before the noble god Mikage we declare our heartfelt gratitude for this ceremony. We promise to love each other, trust one another, share the good times and the bad, and swear that this will stay unchanged throughout our lifetimes. Mikage Tomoe, six hundred and twenty seven, husband.”

Glancing over to her, Tomoe raised his eyebrows slightly as he turned the paper towards her. She saw the writing at the bottom, a line that was just for her.

“Momozono Nanami, eighteen, wife,” she stated quietly.

Just saying it out loud sounded so surreal.

_Wife._

Tomoe neatly folded the paper back up, placing it on his table.

The scene became a blur as her eyes began to water. Maybe it was the confrontation, or the words she had just spoken… Probably a combination of both. Pressing her lips together, she tried to bring her emotions under control.

_Stay calm_ she commanded herself, _don’t start blubbering now!_

She was completely unprepared for the intensity of it all, the attention, the feelings… Sure she’d expected it to be a moving experience but this was overwhelming.

Tomoe was giving her hand a little squeeze as he gazed down at her with adoration. She couldn’t look up at him or she’d completely lose it.

Then a thought whispered from the back of her mind, something she’d heard before.

_You are a god, act like one._  

She knew it was the trigger Izanami had planted in her mind, a failsafe to get her through difficult situations. As much as she hated to admit it, the message was actually quite useful. She wanted to be poised and graceful tonight; she knew she could do it if she really tried…

Pulling herself up straight, she drew in a quiet breath through her nose. There would be time for tears later, happy ones shed with joy.

Fixing her eyes on the table in front of her, she determined to see the ceremony through with as much dignity as she could muster. Gently pulling her hand away, she threw Tomoe a quick little smile.

For the next part of the ritual they were each given a cutting from an evergreen sapling, a small soft stem covered in freshly grown leaves. Holding them by the base, they placed them against their faces and made their wishes for the future. Then they were laid on the tables in front of them, their thoughts and prayers being carried through the branches towards the gods.

It was a symbolic gesture really, all the deities were already there supporting their union. But it represented their desire to seek their approval, a display of reverence that was part of every Shinto ceremony.  

At the end of the ritual they both stood and bowed to Mikage, demonstrating their respect for him as the god of the shrine.

With the ceremony concluded, Otohiko glided over to escort Nanami to the door. Gently taking her arm he started to fuss over her dress, intentionally avoiding eye contact with her. She spotted the trails of wetness running down his cheeks…

Completely distracted, she didn’t notice where he was positioning her. When her focus returned she found herself standing just inside the doors, face to face with the groom.

Questioningly she looked up into the strangest smile.

Or was that a smirk?

The veranda had been cleared of people so everyone outside could see them. She felt the weight of countless eyes bearing down on her…

Smoothly he took her hand and held it in front of her. She stared down at her fingers as reality sunk in.

Everything became hazy, like something from a dream.  

“From the moment I met you I knew I had been blessed. But knowing that I could lose you in the blink of an eye…”

Stunned by his words, her mouth went slack as she stared up at him. This definitely wasn’t part of a traditional Shinto wedding.

“I’ve been holding my breath since the moment I met you. I never wanted to forget the person that made me smile, the one that saved me when no one else would.”

“Now I can breathe again, now I am complete.”

She felt the band sliding onto her finger.

“With this ring I thee wed.”

She went numb.

All she could see were those big violet eyes, those sweet soft lips… uttering those beautiful words.

His words were so affecting, so achingly honest and heartfelt. He’d never really forgotten her, not for all the countless years they were apart. She knew that feeling, the sensation of knowing there was always someone important that you couldn’t quite remember.

Words were meaningless; they couldn’t convey what she was feeling right now.

Vaguely she felt him release her hand as she gaped mutely back at him. Then something was being pressed into her palm…

_Place this on my finger; you do not need to speak._

He was reaching into her mind, attempting to help her with some simple instructions. Moving her fingers over the smooth metal ring she glanced down at her hands. They were trembling like leaves in a breeze; she couldn’t control the shaking…

_Just hold it between your fingers._

She couldn’t do it; if she tried it was going to end up on the floor. Her face started heating up as the panic set in.

_Oh crap I’m so sorry._

He leaned down over her, lightly touching his forehead to hers. Then a hand moved over her arm, long fingers gliding over her skin. Suddenly her hand stopped shaking…

She quickly took the ring between her forefinger and thumb and shoved it onto one of his fingers. She wasn’t even sure if it was the right one.

_I should try to say something…_

Then his mouth met hers.

“I NOW PRONOUNCE YOU MAN AND WIFE!” Mikage boomed.

A cheer erupted from the crowd outside.

The sudden blast of noise grounded her like a stone.

She felt the warmth of his lips, that wonderful sensation… then it was gone.

Slowly she turned her head around, trying to find a focus. The mob outside was cheering, things were being thrown into the air… All the guests inside had risen to their feet, making little bows…

_Well done wife_ a voice spoke into her mind.

_Are you kidding?_ _I was pathetic._

_Well at least you tried._

She looked up into a pair of smiling eyes, glistening with the sheen of tears. He’d called her wife for the very first time.

Gently curling an arm around her, he led her out onto the balcony. Wide eyed with bewilderment she shuffled along, completely lost in the moment.

_This is like a dream…_

The noise erupted again as they moved into full view.

“Three cheers for bride and groom!” somebody yelled out from below. “Hip hip hooray!”

A sea of arms was thrust into the air as the guests answered the call.

“HIP HIP HOORAY!”

Nanami gazed out over an ocean of smiling faces, all of them looking back at her. It was such an incredible feeling, knowing they were all here for her.

She’d done it.

She was now his wife.

Releasing a large gasp of air, she pressed a hand to her chest. It felt like she hadn’t taken a proper breath in ages. She turned to look at her husband… yes, he was her husband now…

He was smiling so wide his eyes had closed completely.

“Come wife; let us greet all our guests.”

She was expecting him to levitate her down the stairs; heaven knew he’d have as much luck getting down them as she had getting up. But he had other plans.

Suddenly her legs flew up into the air as she went horizontal.

He carried her down the steps to the thunderous applause of the crowd. Clutching onto his collar, she started to laugh uncontrollably as the tension finally broke. The joy of the moment found her as the tears started rolling down her cheeks.

**************

As soon as they’d reached the bottom of the stairs they’d been inundated with well-wishers, surrounding them in a sea of happy faces.

Every single person Nanami invited had turned up to her wedding. The Dragon Lord and his wife, Kayako Hiiragi, Himemiko and Kotaru, Kurama, Jiro, Suirou, Lady Inaho… the list rolled on and on.

There seemed to be a lot of extras who had simply joined in, some she recognised while others were complete strangers… It felt more like a festival than a wedding celebration!

Mizuki was in his element, proudly handing out a special brew of sake he had created for the occasion. Luckily he’d gone overboard and made an enormous batch, they were going to need every drop of it. The shrine spirits flitted through the air, delivering trays of savoury food to the ravenous crowd. Vainly they tried to reach the tables before their platters were cleared, squeaking their disapproval as they returned to the kitchen.

Mikage and Otohiko were playing the grand hosts, chatting graciously as they swanned amongst the crowd. Both of them looked immensely pleased with themselves, like the proudest parents in the entire world.

Lord Ookuninushi had disappeared, returning to Izumo to prepare for the ritual of immortality. Nanami briefly wondered what he had in store for her…

Then she heard her name being shouted over the crowd.

She spun around, scouring the ocean of faces for a familiar smile. Eventually she spotted Mikage weaving his way towards her with Otohiko in tow.

It was such a relief to see him; she’d just had her husband hijacked by an irritating guest. They’d just been heading inside for a quiet moment together…

Grumpily she started shuffling in their direction, yanking up the hem of her dress. It was becoming so hard to walk, she felt so very tired.

“Just stay there!” Mikage yelled, dodging around a group of spirit beings sprawled across the ground.

The sound of his words became muted as she tried to focus on her steps. The noise of the banquet had risen to a din, filling her head with a confusion of sound.

She suddenly felt very vague, everything became a blur… 

Otohiko made it to her first, grabbing her by the waist before she toppled to the ground. Glancing around, he quickly bent down in front of her and gathered the hem of her dress. Slipping two clips discreetly into the edge, he popped back up in front of her. “There,” he murmured as he took by one arm, “you’ll find it much easier to move now. Just take those off when you need to present yourself formally again.”

Mikage finally reached them, letting out an exasperated gasp as he looked her up and down. “She needs to sit,” he declared, “just give me a minute to find a free spot…”

“The bride requires a seat!” the wind god blared, frightening a cluster of spirits off a nearby bench.

It was such a relief to get off her feet.

Letting out an involuntary groan, she slipped her aching toes out of her wooden shoes. “Thank you,” she breathed gratefully, “I had no idea how much I needed to sit down.”

“Adrenaline,” Mikage advised her sagely, “once it wears off you can drop like a brick.”

“It doesn’t help that she had to walk a mile before the wedding,” Otohiko added with a frown. “Mizuki and his grand ideas…”

“Don’t get me started,” Nanami pouted, “have you ever tried walking in a kimono? You have to turn your toes in just to take a step. And what about the end of the ceremony? Who’s idea was that!”

Weakly she slapped Mikage’s arm, eliciting a gasp from her benefactor.

“Hey don’t blame me!” he declared, “look to the troublemaker sitting next to you!”

“It was only supposed to be an exchanging of rings!” Otohiko whined, “that buffoon of a husband took it upon himself to make a speech! I knew the bastard was up to something...”

Suddenly Mikage chuckled, tilting his head back as he gazed up into the night sky. “Well I wouldn’t get too worried; it was an absolute delight to watch.”

“It truly was adorable,” the wind god admitted, “there wasn’t a dry eye in the room. Ookuninushi started weeping; he really is such a boob…”

“Hey this is beautiful!” Mikage interrupted, patting her on the arm. “The colours look wonderful on you, Himemiko did a great job.”

“Better than most of this lot,” the wind god added with sniff. “Just look at that those atrocities over there.”

Gesturing toward a group of spirit beings, Nanami suddenly noticed their attire. She’d seen some strange outfits before but these were really something.

“Have a look at that tacky dress,” Otohiko sneered, “teamed with the lazy attempt at a Marie Antoinette hairstyle, that’s just a complete skid mark of an outfit.”

Nanami let out a laugh; he really had nailed the description.

“And what about the arts and crafts dyed cotton balls thing?” a voice blared out from behind. “Are they actual pompoms on her head? Was she going to cheer the bride down the aisle?”

Twisting around, she was greeted by the smiling faces of Ami and Kei.

“There you are!” she exclaimed, “I’ve been trying to find you guys for ages! I spotted you twice but couldn’t reach you through the crowd.”

“We were hanging back till the madness died down; you’re like a freaking celebrity! Give us a squish you old married woman!”

Both the girls hugged her tightly, squeezing her between them in a group bear hug.

“This is so amazing!” Ami gushed, looking out over the mass of happy revellers. “I can hardly believe you’re actually a bride!”

“It’s a total head spin!” Kei declared, giving her a happy grin. “And what’s with this huge turnout? I had no idea you were so popular in the spirit world.”

“Neither did I!” Nanami admitted, gazing at the spectacle before her.

This wasn’t just any wedding banquet; it was a meeting of youkai and humankind. This is what the Queen of the Netherworld had wanted to see, beings from both worlds celebrating in harmony together.

During the evening Nanami had witnessed something that truly represented this theme - Himemiko and Kotaru had finally reunited. The sight of them together had brought her such joy, they were her first successful pairing as a match making god.

Others hadn’t fared so well.

Kurama kept his distance from Ami all night, glancing at her occasionally when he thought nobody was watching. She kept her cool and ignored him completely, putting on a brave face for the sake of her friends.

But he’d obviously been thinking about her.

Nanami didn’t notice the tiny black feather until Ami adjusted her hair. It was strapped to her wrist with a thin leather thong; it didn’t match her outfit at all…

“Oh my god!” she gasped, “I completely forgot you guys can’t see spirit beings! Did that come from who I think it did?”

“He handed them to me as soon as I got here,” Kei responded indignantly. “I tried to be polite but it wasn’t easy.”

“Hey it’s fine!” Ami chirped, “You don’t have to be upset on my account. I’ve decided it’s good he’s returning to the mountain, some time with the other Tengu might make him grow up a bit.”

She was referring to his striptease the night before; it obviously hadn’t impressed her.

“Besides,” she chirped, “how could I let something like that get me down? Nothing could make me unhappy on a night like this!” 

It really was a magical evening, filled with such drama and joy. Nanami would never forget it, not in all the long years that she would live.

She sat and talked for ages with her friends and loved ones, soaking up the atmosphere. They spoke about so many things as they sipped on Mizuki’s sake, thoughts they had never discussed openly before. Their hopes for the future, the dreams they held deep in their hearts… she could feel the communion between them like never before.

Eventually her husband returned, smiling gently as he knelt down in front of her.

“I’m glad to see you’ve rested, you look very relaxed now. Are you ready to face the mob again? There are speeches to be made.”

She barely heard a thing he said, his words disappearing into the swirling mists of her mind. All her thoughts were completely focussed on the view…

He really was such an exquisite creature, all grace and effortless beauty. He wore his robes so regally, like a prince trained from birth in the grandest of courts.

His pale skin contrasted so dramatically with the ebony fabric of his jacket, almost appearing to glow in the dark night air. She remembered how it felt to touch that perfect creamy flesh… His large dark eyes called out to her, beckoning her into their fathomless depths… And those warm soft lips, how incredible they could feel against her skin…

_I really, really wish we’d had a quiet moment together._

“Is that a yes?” he asked with a frown.

“Uhum,” she answered with smirk.

“Well let’s get that sake cup out of your hands first…”

He took her by the arm, floating her back up to the veranda in a single smooth motion. As soon as she touched down on the wooden boards the crowd turned its attention towards her. She surveyed the mass of people below, all the happy smiling faces...

“Thank you all for coming!” she called out exuberantly, “I hope you’ve enjoyed yourselves as much as I have!”

They raised their cups to her, letting out a huge cheer.

Mikage moved up beside her, giving her a little nod. She knew he had something to say…

“I’d like to offer my thanks as well, you’ve all made this night so very special.”

“Bringing these two together has brought me more happiness than I ever thought possible. Please raise your cups in celebration of this joyous occasion!”

“Here’s to the happy couple!” he called out.

The air split with the sound of a hundred voices, all calling out in unison.

“HERE’S TO THE HAPPY COUPLE!”

Cheers erupted as people waved their cups in the air, whistling and yelling before downing their drinks. Then another voice called out from the veranda…

“Now it’s time for a few speeches, because neither of them deserves to be let off too lightly! I accept no responsibility for the following ten minutes being stuffed with lies.”

Otohiko launched into a cavalcade of tales, each more bawdy than the last. Some of them were based on fact while others were largely fiction… the crowd lapped them up, loving every minute of it.

Several other people came up and added their own stories to the event. But it was the last person to speak that nearly brought Nanami to tears.

Mizuki had waited patiently until everyone was done, quietly poised on the steps. He moved up next to her before taking a deep breath...

“A perfect marriage is just two imperfect people who refuse to give up on each other. Nanami and Tomoe will succeed in their lives as they’ve never lost hope in their love. It has been my greatest honour to know them both, it will be my greatest honour to see them go out into the world together!”

The mob blasted out a deafening wail.

Mikage came up behind him, slipping an arm around his shoulders. “I’d like to thank Mizuki for all the hard work he’s done making the arrangements for today. He’s the best brewer this side of Izumo and we’re so very happy to have him in our little family. Everyone raise you drinks and give him a well-deserved cheer!”

“CHEERS TO MIZUKI!”

Voices filled the air, an ocean of outstretched hands lifting their cups in unison.

Poor Mizuki pressed his hands to his face, trying to hide his eyes. “Oh Mistress!” he mumbled from between his palms.

Nanami couldn’t have been prouder if she tried. 

Waving goodbye to the crowd, she returned to her friends.

“We will be departing soon,” Tomoe advised her quietly, “so take a moment to prepare yourself. I will be back shortly.”

She watched him glide away, disappearing into the cool night air.

The next stage of the evening would be the most daunting of all. Gazing up at the stars she took a deep breath, allowing her thoughts to drift.

She’d been looking forward to her marriage for so long now that she hadn’t really considered how it would feel. She was a wife now; it was exciting and daunting at the same time. Absently she turned the wedding band on her finger...

Suddenly a blinding light appeared from behind, illuminating the entire grounds.

“It appears that your ride has arrived,” Mikage announced solemnly.

She turned and squinted up into the brightness.

As her eyes adjusted she saw it - a huge oriental boat floating in the sky.

A wave of gasps sounded around the grounds as everyone stared at the sight. Nobody had been expecting anything like this…

“I summon the human god Momozono Nanami and her familiar Tomoe!” the god of war declared, floating into view on a huge golden disc. “Ookuninushi awaits you both at his shrine!”

“It is time,” Mikage stated quietly as he stared up into the light. “I’ll see you both again soon.”

Lady Inaho formally announced the end of the banquet, advising all the humans she would teleport them home. Kei seemed particularly thrilled with the offer…

“You get weirder by the day!” Ami joked with a grin.

“That’s rich coming from you!” Kei retorted with a frown.

Nanami watched her friends banter, absorbing this final moment with them. There was so much she wanted to remember from this night, so many memories to hold in her heart…

Then a hand closed over hers, bringing it up to touch their lips.

“Come my wife, it is time to make you an immortal.”

Pulling her close, he levitated them both into the air. Slowly they rose up towards the ship, leaving behind a sea of captivated faces.

“Thank you for coming everyone!” Nanami called out from the deck as soon as she touched down. “I can’t wait to see you all again soon!”

Taking in a fortifying breath of air, she gazed around the empty ship. It had a strangely eerie feeling, like it was haunted by the ghosts of its long gone crew. Vaguely she wondered how it would find its way home…  

“Are you ready?” her husband asked her intently, frowning down at her. “Once we depart there is no turning back.”

“I am,” she responded firmly, “as long as you’re with me I can make it through.”

His hand came up to touch her face, a long elegant finger running over her cheek. “I will always be here. Always.”

The ship started to move, floating off into the velvety darkness. Below them the cheers echoed until they faded into the distance. Then the stars began to blur and disappear…

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **AUTHOR’S NOTES**
> 
> The anime (OVA’s) and manga deal with this event in different ways.
> 
> Both versions have the wedding occurring on their high school graduation day, Nanami and Tomoe are quite literally whisked away from the school grounds to get married. I’ve always felt this was a little rushed so I moved the wedding to the next day. 
> 
> In the anime you only see them completing the ceremonial wedding path – there’s no actual wedding, banquet etc. 
> 
> The manga adds a wedding banquet (chapter 149), but there’s no wedding ceremony before it. It’s completely skipped with just one scene of them holding hands with a brief statement (which I won’t try to translate!) At the end of the feast a large ship floats in and takes Nanami and Tomoe off to meet Ookuninushi… I assume to turn Tomoe into a human (it is never stated). 
> 
> My story is a combination of both versions, adding in the wedding ceremony. I’ve kept as much of the canon as possible so it still has the general feel of the original. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy it, feel free to leave me a message if you liked it!


	11. Ascension

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s time for Nanami to shed the restraints of humanity and become an immortal.

_Why are we still out here?_

They floated along in the endless void, immersed in peaceful silence. At first it was a welcome relief but then it dragged on and on…

She started to wonder if they were moving forward at all.

Tomoe started to pace the deck, his fail flicking behind him in short sharp swipes. His face took on his trademark scowl as he glared out into the darkness.

The creaking of his footsteps echoed through ship, setting her teeth on edge.

_What is your problem?_

He’d been so happy when they came on board, there had to be something wrong. She started up a conversation by mentioning the delay, but he advised her rather curtly that there wasn’t one. So why was he so agitated?

Before she could continue the glow of Izumo started coming up beneath them.

A wave of relief washed over her as the ship descended, heading for a field just inside the walls.  The stern groaned loudly as it touched down on the thick dark turf.

She almost tripped on her dress as she scrambled towards the exit, she couldn’t wait to feel the ground beneath her feet again.

Then she saw them...

Four enormous black rabbits were waiting to greet them as they disembarked. Standing as high as a human, their bodies were swathed in blood red robes. Strapped to their backs were pairs of crossed swords encased in ornate scabbards.

_Ookuninushi has guards?_

These creatures had none of the softness of his household servants. Their faces were drawn and austere, their bodies lean and hard.

Her eyes darted to the sound of something approaching, the clacking of hard objects on stone.

Two elderly men appeared around a hedge, leaning heavily against their staves as they ambled along. She recognised them immediately as Ookuninushi’s advisors.

“Follow us,” one of them instructed brusquely, making a small bow before turning away.

Nanami glanced sideways at her husband, trying to read his expression. She couldn’t see a trace of emotion there.

His eyes flicked towards her just once then returned to stare front on. But his hand reached down to her, smoothly hooking under her arm.

Slowly he moved forward.

The guards glided along beside them, silent as the empty landscape. They blended into the darkness, their hooded robes appearing to float through the air. One of them blinked its ruby eyes at her...

They seemed to glow with an internal light, like little red stars in the night sky.

_What are they?_

Realising she was staring she diverted her attention elsewhere.

She was still finding it difficult to walk, the clips Otohiko attached to her dress were helping but her pace was still slow. It was impossible to take a step forward without pointing her feet inwards. She found it such an ungainly way to move...

“Why design a dress that makes you waddle like a duck,” she joked nervously.

“Indeed,” Tomoe murmured back, concentrating on the space in front of him.

_Well that was awkward._

Embarrassed into silence, she pressed her lips shut. She needed to find another distraction.

Surveying the grounds around her she recalled her last visit to Izumo. It was night time then too, the cover of darkness lending a similarly eerie atmosphere to the expansive gardens. But it wasn’t just quiet out there; it was completely still. Not even the sounds of insects…

Then it hit her.

There really wasn’t another living thing around.

She’d been here during the god summit, moving around the grounds for days on end. There was always fauna in abundance with creatures filling the lush surrounds by day and night. Perhaps when Izumo was uninhabited all other life disappeared?

Or was it something else.

“Where have all the animals gone?” she whispered to her husband.

“Nothing can be trusted,” he answered quietly; “even the smallest creature can pose a threat.”

“A threat?” she asked him softly, gazing up at his face.

He still wasn’t looking at her.

“We are about to do something that has never been done before,” he advised her in a voice barely more than a whisper. “Not everyone agrees with it.”

It had occurred to her that some of the gods may object to her ascension, but she thought Ookuninushi would have silenced their protests. Surely none of them would dare to interfere with his ceremony? Or were there other spirit beings who disagreed with this? There were countless realms of existence beyond the ones she’d seen.  

She tightened her grip on his arm, suddenly aware of everything around her. The faint shadows of the trees, the large patches of darkness…

They moved with a careful silence, the only sounds the rustling of fabric and the soft crunching of stone. Everyone around her was concentrating, their frosty alertness adding to the intense atmosphere.

Slowly they plodded along.

After what seemed like ages they arrived at the main hall.

Stopping momentarily at the huge gilded doors the guards moved around behind them. Nanami exhaled quietly through her mouth, trying not to show her relief.

Hopefully that was the worst of it.

As they entered cavernous space her hopes faded into the darkness.

The hall was dimly lit with no trace of its usual finery; all she could see clearly was the long red carpet running down the centre. Casting her eyes around she noticed the silhouettes against the walls.

_More guards?_

She could see the tips of long spears, lining the hall like a security fence.

This really was a grand display of power.

Tomoe moved forward slowly, gently towing her along. But she wasn’t concentrating…

Forgetting to point her toes inwards they started slipping out of her shoes. She released a little squawk as she completely lost her balance.

He caught her easily before she fell to the floor.

_I hate these shitty wooden shoes!_

Their eyes met as she clutched at his arm, her stare wide and desperate.

“Please tell me this isn’t as bad as it looks.”

“It’s alright;” he spoke to her soothingly, “the display is mainly for show. It sends a clear message to any who may consider intervening.”

His face had softened into a little smile – he was well aware of how worried she was. Patiently he waited until her toes were back in place.

Carefully they moved forward again.

Her hands were trembling now, her steps stiff and laboured. But she had to make it to the end…

Slowly but surely they made their way down the hall.

Finally she saw it, a golden light shining down from above.

Ookuninushi’s personal shrine.

Nanami had seen it once before but only from a distance. Suspended in the air like a miniature sun, it glowed with the radiance of his divine light. This wasn’t just the residence of a deity; it was the dwelling of a being with immense power.  

Once they were almost underneath it he pried her hand from his arm. Stepping slightly behind her he caught her by the waist, swiftly levitating her up towards the entrance.

“Stay strong,” he whispered to her.

Everything became golden...

From the wide entrance steps to the tops of the columns, almost every visible surface was sheathed in gold. For the first few moments it was completely blinding.  

Tomoe kept his hold on her as they made contact with the floor, pausing for a moment to let their eyes adjust. Releasing her smoothly, he placed her hand on his arm before moving forward again.

Mercifully it was much darker inside.

The walls were lined with a deep red fabric, dotted with slender hangings of ancient inscriptions. Small lamps glowed in the corners, their filigreed covers sending patterns dancing across the walls.

In the middle sat a small dais covered in intricate carvings of mythical beasts, their bodies encrusted in gems of every colour imaginable.

Standing behind it was the god of wealth, sheathed in a robe of pure gold.

It was all so much to take in…

Someone moved up next to Tomoe, presenting him with an object she couldn’t see. Leaning forward slightly she managed to catch a glimpse.

The top of a hilt…

Involuntarily she drew in a sharp breath as her eyes shot wide.

_What the?_

She recognised the red robe standing beside him, the set of glowing ruby eyes. Glancing around she realised there were several more guards here, all standing silently around the walls.

“Tomoe?” she muttered in a wavering voice.

“It’s just a precaution my love,” he answered smoothly, keeping his eyes locked on Ookuninushi.

Her mouth hung open.

Nobody was smiling in the dimly lit room, everything was completely still. This felt more like a funeral than an ascension ceremony…

Then she noticed the little silver mirror glinting on a table in the corner. It was just like the one she had at home.

“Is she watching?” she asked Ookuninushi, hoping that he would respond. He hadn’t moved an inch since they had entered the room.

“Yes,” he replied in his usual warm tone, “she is delighted that you are here. But she wants this to proceed as swiftly as possible.”

Nanami jerkily nodded her agreement, more than happy to oblige.

“Very well then,” he stated formally, “let the ritual begin. Please bend your knee before me Momozono Nanami, land god of the Mikage shrine.”

It felt strange to hear her title pronounced so formally, then she realised he had used her maiden name. What was her surname now? Had she even agreed to change it? Mikage Nanami sounded so surreal…

Then Mikage himself appeared from the shadows.

She nearly fell to her knees in shock.

“Don’t be alarmed my child, I must take back my god mark before this is done.”

Giving her the warmest of smiles, his familiar face moved towards her. Before she knew it his lips were touching her forehead.

She felt the sudden loss, the removal of all her powers in the moment of his kiss.

Now she really was just a human. Stripped of her godly status she couldn’t see any of the guards anymore; she couldn’t see any spirit beings at all.

It felt so awful, so empty.

Mikage moved a little distance away from her, standing off to the side. Her gaze went straight to him, wide eyed and desperate.

_Please don’t go…_

Then Tomoe stepped away as well, moving several paces to the other side of her.

Flicking her head around she sought the reassurance of his eyes. But they weren’t on her anymore.

They were darting around the room, searching every corner for something she couldn’t see. A tendril of long white hair slipped over his shoulder…

_Oh no._

He was no longer her familiar.

Tomoe was restored to his full demonic power.

He could see and hear things that no else could, things even spirit beings couldn’t detect. His powers exceeded the strength of most deities, even the god of war.

She was suddenly filled with fear, the terrible dread that he was no longer the person that she knew. Her whole body started trembling as the gravity of the situation sunk in.

Then his searching stopped, his beautiful deadly eyes settling back onto her. A voice flowed into her head…

_“Do not fear my bride, nothing will harm you now.”_

The relief was almost tangible.

“Are you ready to awaken mortal?” a voice spoke smoothly from in front of her.

She jerked back to face Ookuninushi, standing before her with his mallet held to the side.

It was time to take the ultimate gamble.

“Let’s do this,” she muttered in broken tones. 

Sucking in a shaky breath, she clasped her hands together tightly against her chest. Slowly she closed her eyes as he raised his mallet above his head.

The moment became endless as she waited for his command. Then she heard his words…

“Become…”

“Immortal!”

A rush of wind went over her.

**********

Everything stopped for what seemed like ages.

For everyone else it was only a heartbeat, the briefest of moments in time. But for Nanami it was a much longer phase, an extended stretch of her own personal reality.

She felt it gradually happening, the petitions falling in her mind.

Opening up into the serenity of eternity.

Everything she knew, everything she had experienced in her entire life became indelible.

Permanent.

Immortal.

To live forever was a state of the mind. The body was just a vessel, a carriage for the soul that occupied it.

Opening her eyes, she felt a profound sense of peace.

All the random thoughts, the fractured pieces of experience that made up her life were slotting together like a jigsaw puzzle. Everything became clear to her, the path of her existence, the purpose of it all…

She knew immediately what she had to do.

Rising swiftly to her feet she turned and rushed to her husband. Grabbing his face between both hands, she pressed her lips to his mouth.

The harsh clatter of metal hitting wood rang around the room, followed by a wave of gasps.

Ookuninushi flourished his mallet in the air as he let out a triumphant blast. “Success!” he declared with a huge smile.

Another voice sounded from behind, a happy chime of relief. “Oh thank heavens!” Mikage gasped as he slapped his palms together.

Nanami released her husband as she felt her bond take hold. She looked up into his eyes, so wide and surprised…

“Look at his face!” the god of wealth blared with a dramatic gesturing of his hand. “I’ve never seen anyone so shocked in my entire life! What’s the matter old boy, did you think she’d let you get away?”

She let out a little chuckle as she glanced around the room.

Everyone looked so relieved, like they had been holding their breath for too long. Even the huge bovine guards seemed to be more relaxed.

She could actually feel their moods lifting, the waves of positive energy flowing around her. It was such an incredible sensation, like the motion of water in a deep pool.  

“This is wonderful!” Ookuninushi announced, “Grandma will be so thrilled that everything went so smoothly. I’ll quickly check that she caught it all.”

Moving to the rear of the altar he gazed intently into the little silver mirror. He looked so incredibly pleased with himself, like a schoolboy receiving a prize from his favourite teacher.

“How do you feel?” Mikage asked, sidling up beside her. Taking one of her hands his face formed a little frown.

“This change is quite unexpected.”

Raising her eyebrows at him she wondered what he meant. Then she felt a familiar touch on her shoulder.

“Did you always want to be taller?” Tomoe asked with a bemused expression.

Suddenly she realised.

She wasn’t craning her head back to look up at him.

_Holy shit!_

“I’m bigger!” she squealed, her eyes nearly popping out of her head. “How the hell did that happen?”

“You must have wanted it,” Mikage advised her with a happy grin. “Were you thinking that when Ookuninushi swung his mallet over you?”

“Well no,” she responded, “but I’ve always wanted to be taller. Have you seen how short I look next to this guy?” Smirking, she flapped a hand in the direction of her husband. “Honestly, he makes me feel like a circus midget sometimes!”

Mikage let out a hoot as she giggled at herself.

“Hey what height do you think I am now? Would I be as tall as Kei?”

“I’d say you are about five feet eight inches,” Tomoe replied with a frown, “but it’s not just your height that’s increased. Your entire body seems to be slightly larger.”

“Oh this is so great!” she declared, “I’m not so puny now! I’ll bet I can look Kei straight in the eyes, she’ll be so amazed when I see her...”

The two men gave each other a look.

“Well this is marvellous!” Ookuninushi chimed in, “your physique befits your newfound status in the world. You even have a lovely god mark that’s a perfect match for your eyes.”

Blinking with surprise she looked up towards her forehead, going slightly cross-eyed in the process.

“What colour is it?” she asked enthusiastically, “have my eyes changed colour too? I’ve always fancied having pretty blue eyes...”

“No thank heavens!” Tomoe gasped, “Why would you wish for such a thing? Your eyes are a beautiful colour, like chocolate dipped in honey.”

He’d never described her appearance in such a flattering way before.

Ever.

“Oh thank you!” she gushed with a blush of her cheeks, “I never knew you liked them so much. I always thought they looked so plain and boring.”

“What nonsense,” he quipped back, “your colouring is a delight. Can we please stop talking about how you look; I’m concerned you might change even more.”

“Well she is a fully fledged deity now,” Mikage mused, rubbing a thumb under his chin. “I wonder what talents will emerge?”

“Let’s not go there,” Tomoe said brusquely, “there will be plenty of time for that later. For now I am just pleased my wife is safe and well.”

Just hearing him speak that word made her heart thrill.

Wife.

Tomoe’s wife.

She felt the touch of his hand on hers as he slipped something onto her finger. Casting her eyes down she caught the glint of refracted light...

“I should have returned this to you earlier,” he apologised softly, “It completely slipped my mind.”

Bringing her hand up, she noticed how the jewelled petals of her engagement ring folded perfectly over the wedding band. They sat together in perfect harmony.  

She smiled up into his eyes as the warmth of his happiness washed over her.

“I can actually feel it you know - your thoughts, your feelings, everything...”

It wasn’t just emotions she was detecting now; all of her senses were enhanced. She could see the details of everything around her despite the dim light; hear the tones of every tiny noise… the breath of everyone around her filled the atmosphere like a soft purr.

But Tomoe seemed to be drawing in hardly any air at all.

And then there was his smell, a slightly sweet scent mixing with his naturally delicious aroma. Somehow she knew it wasn’t quite right.

He’d been worried sick about her.

“I’m okay,” she said soothingly, taking one of his hands. “I feel really good now. Better than good actually, this is just amazing.”

“I can’t hide anything from you now can I?” he responded with a wry smile. “This is going to take some getting used to.”

The moment was interrupted by the blare of a voice that was far too loud for the room.

“Well I think it’s time you both went and saw to that!”

Ookuninushi had sauntered up in front of them, a self-satisfied smile plastered across his face. He always looked slightly pleased with himself but now he was practically beaming. “This has gone so well,” he gushed, “I cannot wait to announce the news of my success!”

Nanami had no doubt he would be letting the entire world know about his achievement. He probably had a grand banquet arranged already.

“You know I had a magnificent honeymoon planned as a wedding gift to you, it’s such a shame it’s already been taken care of.”

“You’ve already given us so much,” Nanami responded graciously, “I can’t thank you enough for your generosity.”

Fortunately Tomoe had already made plans; she’d suggested it as a wedding gift to her. He’d insisted on keeping the details a secret but she knew it would be somewhere she’d like. She’d certainly been dropping enough hints for him.

“You have my thanks too,” Tomoe added, “everything has worked out perfectly.”

“This has been such an incredible day,” Mikage remarked, “I never knew I could feel such elation.” He was still holding one of her hands, he hadn’t let go of it since he’d noticed the change in her height.

She gazed into his large hazel eyes, shining with unshed tears.

“Thank you for this gift, this miracle that is my life now,” she spoke through softly quivering lips.

“No thank you,” he responded haltingly, “you’ve given me so much joy dear girl. So very, very much…”

She gave his hand a squeeze.

He made a little gulp as he collected himself. “Well it’s time I said goodbye to you both, the hour is getting late. You have a journey to make so we shouldn’t be keeping you here.”

For a moment he paused, pushing his glasses awkwardly up his nose before continuing.

“Do not waste this gift that you have been given my child. Enrich yourself. Challenge yourself. Whatever path you take, I’m sure you will make me very proud.”

“As you always have.”

She could barely open her mouth to respond.

He was the father she wished she’d always had, the first man to show her genuine love and affection. Without his intervention in her life none of this would have occurred. He had literally lifted her from destitution to the status of a god; there weren’t words to describe how grateful she was…

“Thank you,” she breathed between pursed lips, her composure starting to crumble.

“Okay now I’m choking up!” Ookuninushi gasped dramatically, “Get out of here before I make a fool of myself!”

She could hear Tomoe chuckling as she cast her eyes to the ground, trying to blink away the tears.

Outside in the main hall the guards were dispersing, returning to the darkness from which they came. A dusky voice echoed through the empty space, the delicate whisper of ancient being.

_Well done my children._

 

 

 


	12. Paradise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A moonlit night, a tranquil setting…  
> Welcome to paradise.
> 
> Mood music: A thousand years – Christina Perri
> 
>  
> 
> **WARNING! THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS ADULT CONTENT, 18+ MATURE READERS ONLY!**

“Open your eyes.”

Floors glowed softly with creamy tatami mats, dotted with beautifully carved mahogany furniture. Polished wooden surfaces gleamed in the lamplight, imbuing the space with a warm natural feel.

This building had the feel of a traditional Ryokan inn but the interior spaces were huge. The whole structure seemed to be designed for just one set of guests.

Out in the darkness there was a gentle constant noise, a low soft murmur wavering through the air.

Then the smell of the ocean reached her…

“We’re at the beach aren’t we!”

“Well you certainly dropped enough hints about it.”

“Did I really?” she declared with an innocent bat of her eyelashes, “I’d swear I only mentioned it once or twice.”

His lips curled into a little smirk as he tried to contain his amusement. “Well I think it’s time you got changed so you can find out for yourself.”

Turning to face the building he clapped his hands together twice. Two elderly ladies appeared through the main doors, executing a string of polite bows as they toddled towards them.

Gently they ushered Nanami inside.

“I will return soon,” Tomoe announced before gliding off into the darkness.

The process of removing her wedding dress was long and complex, each layer needing to be carefully detached in turn. As the final piece of padding was peeled from her chest she filled her lungs with air.

“Oh that’s such a relief!” she gasped to the chuckling women, arching her back dramatically.

Watching them graciously withdraw she paused for a moment to take in her surroundings.

This bedroom was large, well-appointed with every amenity she could ever need. From the large polished dressing table to the suite of pale sofas, it gave the impression of understated luxury. A large platform bed was positioned against one wall, styled with cushions in a palette of ocean shades. The panelled wooden walls were unadorned, allowing the eye to be drawn to the scenery outside. From the wide veranda the view stretched out across the sand, through small bushy shrubs to the sea beyond.  

Her godly senses detected the whisper of the ocean, the gentle lapping of water on moist soft sand. It beckoned to her like a siren’s song…

Tying the sash of her robe in place she ventured out into the night.

The light of a half-moon filled the air with an eerie glow, illuminating the low dunes around her. As the wooden path beneath her feet ended she felt the softness of sand between her toes.

Making her way over a small crest the endless expanse of water opened out before her.

She loved to look at the sea; it gave her such a feeling of peace. It had a timeless quality to it, a sense of eternity in an ever changing world. It was one of the few things that truly made her feel at one with nature. 

Tiny waves curled softly over the smooth wet sand, making a gentle shushing sound as they retreated back into the dark ocean. She started to contemplate all her memories…

Over time we forget things.

Thoughts and feelings, experiences that we’ve had… they fade and blur into the past.

But not for Nanami, not anymore.

Everything she had ever experienced was crystal clear in her mind. This was the blessing and curse of immortality, a mind that forgot nothing.

Each tiny fragment of emotion she’d ever felt was as fresh as the day it was felt. Her joys, her sadness, it was all laid out before her like a smorgasbord. This is why eternals could never let things go, their feelings stayed with them till the end of their days.

Fortunately Nanami used to be human – she knew how to forgive and move on.   

Her past would never become a burden for her, but it did have some secrets to divulge. As the petitions in her mind had fallen she’d become aware of patterns in events, strange coincidences that couldn’t be explained. She needed some time to digest it all and come to some conclusions.

She started strolling along the empty beach, the pale moon illuminating the perfect curve of sand. Out in the darkness she spotted a headland, the walk to reach it would give her some time to think.

There were some disturbing revelations she was going to have to share. She hoped her husband had some knowledge of them or they might come as a bit of a shock.

She wondered how much he already knew.

*************

Dragging her toes through the wet sand she made her way back along the shoreline.

The cool water felt wonderful on her feet, they were still recovering from the torture of her wooden shoes. If she managed to get her way she’d be barefoot for at least the next week.

Absently scanning the beach ahead something caught her eye.

At first she wasn’t sure what she was seeing, there definitely wasn’t anything out here when she left. Taking a few more steps she realised what it was.

A small round lantern flickering warmly in the sand.

Then another one a little way ahead of it, then another one…

Picking up her pace, she followed the trail up beyond the high water mark. As the glow of the inn started showing over the dunes a warmer light loomed ahead on the beach.

It took her a few moments to realise what it was.

A pair of long parallel mounds had been formed in the sand, covered over with large strips of bamboo matting. A row of lanterns encircled them, suspended from the ends of long iron stakes.

_YES!_

Releasing a little squeal she bounded towards the end of the closest mound.

Between the little hills was a smooth area filled with richly coloured rugs. Piles of cushions lined the outside edges, neatly framing the site.

Brushing her feet hurriedly on the edge of the matting she stepped into the inviting space. But she was the only one here…

_Where could he be?_

A crucial element of the romantic setting was conspicuously absent.

Her shoulders slumped a little as she moved onto the covers, settling down next to a small wooden table. A long stemmed glass sat in the centre, filled with a pale golden liquid.

Making a little sigh, she took a moment to absorb the scene.

This really was special.

The lanterns glowed warmly around her, setting off the colours of the rich soft rugs. Overhead a half moon glowed in the clear sky, casting its pale light out into the darkness. It shimmered off the surface of the ocean, moving across the undulating surface as it stretched out along the horizon.

Making a little frown she picked up the glass, examining the bubbles sliding up the sides through the liquid. Maybe a drink would help her feel a little less exhausted; she really had reached the end of her energy.

Lifting the glass to her lips she took a tentative sip.

_Oh yum!_

This was delicious stuff; she’d never had a drink of champagne before. If it all tasted this good she might have found a favourite new drink. Pressing the glass to her lips again she lifted it up high…

“Steady on there.”   

She nearly spat the glass across the carpet.

“Bastard!” she gasped, dabbing her chin with the edge of her sleeve.

She turned to see him reclining languidly amongst the cushions on the far side of the space, looking as if he had been parked there for ages. Cradled in one hand was the pair to the glass she was holding, its contents already emptied.

“How long have you been there!” she fumed.

“Well I wanted to see if you could detect me, I thought you…”

Swiftly he sat up, barely dodging the cushion that was flung at his head.

“Well someone has some energy left; I’d thought you’d be exhausted by now.”

“I am!” she grumbled crankily, “the only thing keeping me going right now is my irritation!”

“I’m truly sorry;” he chuckled, “I didn’t mean to startle you.”

Sidling up beside her, he deftly extracted a bottle from the cushions. Raising one eyebrow he shot her an inquisitive look.

Sullenly she thrust her glass towards him.

He refilled it smoothly, trying not to look too amused by her barely controlled pout.

Turning away from his gaze, she tried to detect his mood as he poured himself a drink. She couldn’t sense his feelings anymore; apparently he could shield them as effectively as his appearance.

Releasing a little sigh she calmed herself, he might start asking questions if she didn’t chill out...

“I hope you enjoyed your stroll along the beach, you’ve obviously got a lot on your mind. Why don’t you share your thoughts with me?” 

_Aww Crap!_

He was on to her.

She really didn’t want to have this discussion right now; perhaps she could change the subject.

“We’re on one of the Miyako islands south of mainland Japan aren’t we?”

“Well spotted,” he responded, “this is one of the smallest so it is virtually uninhabited. The attendants live a good distance away so we’ll have as much privacy as we need.”

“That’s great,” she responded distractedly, glancing over at him.

He’d changed into a long cream robe that was an exact match with hers, the smooth brushed cotton flowing over his graceful physique. The lower sleeves and hem were patterned with flowers in shades of lilac and blue, a wonderful complement to his violet eyes.

_Damn._

The moonlight was having an amazing effect on his hair, the long white strands glowing luminously in the soft light. And that was only the beginning…

She might have been exhausted, but she was pretty sure she could muster the energy for one more thing. If only she could put a stop to this awkward conversation.

Unfortunately he had other plans.

“You must tell me what you discovered during your walk, your thoughts are obviously troubling you.”

_Groan._

She turned to gaze out over the moonlit water, desperately trying to collect her thoughts into some sort of rational sequence.

_I’m too tired to make this sound good._

There was nothing for it, she was going to have to throw it all out there and see how it went down.

“How long do you think Izanami has been involved in my life?” she murmured quietly.

“Quite some time I suspect, probably since you were young. It’s hard to tell for certain.”

They sat in silence as the sea breeze drifted over the sand, rustling through the bushes with a soft low hum. He was obviously waiting for her to say more…

“Do you think I’m related to a god?” she asked him candidly, “I know there were plenty of people at school that looked like they could be.”

“It’s the hair and eyes that give them away,” he responded, “so my guess would be no for you. But it’s not just gods that involve themselves with mortals.”

“What about Ami and Kei? Do you think they are completely human?”

“They both have red hair, so it does make their lineage somewhat questionable.”

Releasing a small sigh, he rolled backwards onto the cushions and gazed up into the darkness. “During the beginning of the Edo period there were a lot of spirit beings living in what is now known as the Old Town. They moved on after a time, but the area still retains a lot of its heritage because of their presence. Many of their partially human descendants have remained in the area for generations.”

“It’s funny how nobody notices them,” she mused, “but I suppose they have been here for a while.”

“You wouldn’t consider it if you hadn’t met a spirit being, or a god for that matter. That is why mortals remain largely unaware of it.”

Well she seemed to have cleared the first few hurdles successfully, that was a relief. It was probably best to press on and just unload everything…

“I’ve never been completely human have I? The Dragon Lord’s Eye changed my bloodline a long time ago.”

“Correct,” he responded simply.

“You never would’ve become fully human yourself; your mind is too powerful for it. No matter how many times you were reborn you’d always remember your past.”

He didn’t respond to her final statement, continuing to gaze up into the starlit sky.

Lifting her glass carefully to her lips she took a long swig, letting the tang of the Brut champagne play over her tastebuds.

Well it was done; she’d just revealed everything she’d discovered.

Except for one more thing.

“It was necessary for me to become a god wasn’t it? As a human I would’ve been a soft target.”

“I’m afraid so,” he responded quietly, “You may be popular in the spirit world but not everyone views you kindly. Izanami’s favour has brought you envy irrespective of whether you accepted her offer or not.”

She remembered the guards at her ascension...

“I’m so sorry it had to be this way,” he murmured, turning to look at her. “I wanted you to choose immortality of your own free will, not make it something you felt compelled to do.”

His eyes looked so sad, so full of remorse.

But there was no need for it.

“Oh Tomoe,” she breathed, “Please don’t be upset. I don’t have any regrets; I’m exactly where I’m meant to be.”

He was frowning slightly now, his ears folded down against his head. “Not really, she wanted you to be somewhere else,” he murmured.

Nanami couldn’t help but grimace at his comment. Letting out a sigh, she proceeded to drain the remaining contents of her glass.

Well at least he was being honest.

He didn’t look terribly pleased about it though. His long thick tail had curled around into his lap, the tip twitching slightly against his robe. Tilting his head back he lifted his own glass up, emptying it in one long pull.

The night breeze caught tendrils of his hair, sending it floating across his face.

“Even when you’re upset you’re really very pretty,” she muttered feebly.

She knew this conversation would completely kill the mood; it was exactly why she’d try to avoid it. They could have had this discussion the next day, or even the day after that.

Placing her empty glass on the table she sucked in a shallow breath.

“Well I’m glad we cleared the air but it’s getting really late. I’m sure you’d like to get some rest, it must be nearly two in the morning by...”

The next few moments became a blur.

“Oh I don’t think so, not yet.”

She knew her senses had been heightened by her transformation, but she was completely unprepared for what she was about to experience.

Kissing him had always been wonderful, but now it was something else.

Like touching the sunlight…

Now she understood why spirit beings rarely loved and when they did it was forever.

This was overpowering. She literally melted into his mouth, the warmth of his strong soft lips against hers… It was incredible.

Then he pulled away.

“There’s something I need to test,” he murmured softly. Taking one of her hands he slowly pressed a fingernail into her palm.

The skin didn’t break. It bent under the pressure but there was no blood.

“Oh my god.”

“Don’t you mean goddess?”

The mental transformation had certainly altered the way she thought, but that had only felt like she was waking up from a dream. Suddenly being able to remember all your memories was more like an epiphany than a physical change.

This was different, it was solid and real.  

Now she truly felt like a deity.

“It’s time I worshipped you properly.”

She stared breathlessly back into his eyes as he slowly traced a finger down the side of her face, finding an errant strand of hair. Reverently he brought it to his lips...

“I don’t want this to just be physical; you’re worth infinitely more than that to me.”

He kissed the tendril tenderly before letting it slide from his fingers. “I owe my existence to you, to your sweet and generous heart.”

“I’m yours. Tell me what you want me to do.”

She scoured her mind for a way to express what she was thinking; she wanted so much to sound as eloquent as him. Then she realised it didn’t really matter.

“You don’t have to do anything,” she whispered, “I’m just happy to be here with you.”

A hand reached around her neck, sliding into the back of her hair.

_I know exactly how you feel._

She could feel his presence within her mind, like a ghost drifting through her thoughts. At first it felt intrusive but then she realised how useful this was...

_Do you really? All my happiness is grounded in you; without you I would have nothing to live for. It’s frightening to have one’s reason for being dependant on just one person._

_Then let us suffer together._

Her skin started tingling, like the anticipation of sunlight on a frosty day.

Then it enveloped her.

His love.

He’d dropped the shields around his mind, allowing her to feel the full force of his affection. It was blinding and golden like the first rays of dawn.

She barely noticed as his arms enveloped her, laying her gently down on the soft carpets. Her mind was consumed with blissful contentment.

His hands were moving over her, untying sashes, sliding soft fabric aside. Then the sensation of his lips…

It was the feeling of his mouth that brought her back, that deliciously warm wetness upon her skin.

“Now you know what I feel,” he breathed.

Gently he caressed the side of her neck, emitting a low soft purr. She felt it resonate through her entire being.

“Become one with me.”

She could feel his body against her now, its warmth enshrouding her. His hands slid down the back of her legs, pulling her knees up either side of him.

“Become one…”

Her body offered no resistance at all.

She felt him move within her, the effortless ease of joining. She’d missed this sensation so very, very much.

Slowly she moved her hands over his body, savouring the feeling of him. Up over his arms, across the smooth soft fabric covering his back, up into the silky richness of his hair.

His mouth moved slowly up her throat, trailing around the edge of her ear. The sound of his soft gasps echoed through her mind, rolling around and around...

Then he abruptly stopped.

Sliding both of his arms underneath her he started to sit up. Keeping her in position he carefully sat back, pulling her up into his lap.

It sobered her like a face full of cold water.

She was suddenly aware of where she was, how exposed they were… If it weren’t for the robes still clinging to their shoulders they’d be completely on display. 

“Shouldn’t we go inside?” she whispered hoarsely, gripping the fabric between his shoulder blades.

“Nobody’s around,” he muttered thickly, “and if they are who cares.”

She knew he had no qualms about revealing himself, but putting her on show was a different matter. It wasn’t just human beings that could be out there in the darkness, there was an entire world of spirit creatures that could be watching them.

Fortunately she didn’t get long to dwell on it.

Flicking his long soft tail around to encircle her, he whispered a request.

“I need you to slow me down.”

Gently he prised one of her hands from his robe, moving it down over the base of his tail.

This was usually a no-go zone; she was well aware how sensitive it was. Tentatively she slipped a finger underneath the base, feeling it twitch against her skin. She didn’t have a clue what to do…

Suddenly he pushed up into her, making her yelp in surprise.

Instinctively she clenched her hand.

He let out a loud gasp in response but barely moved at all. Instead he wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her firmly in place.

“Move for me.”

It took her a moment to work out what he meant.

Pressing her lips against his forehead, she buried her face in his soft fringe. Sliding her free arm up around his neck she braced herself.

Then ever so slowly she started to lift herself up.

This was unfamiliar territory; normally she had to let him set the pace. Carefully she lowered herself back down, then slowly up again. Then down, then up…

She could feel him growing warmer as she moved against him, his skin growing dewy against her mouth. Her nostrils filled with his delicious scent infused with a light aftershave. Gasping softly she drunk it in, the warm rich smell, the salty taste…

His fingers released the back of her robe, tracing her spine to its base. Long nails pierced effortlessly through the fabric before sinking into soft flesh.

Then he started pushing back against her.

Hard.

_Oh dear god._

Twisting her fingers into the back of his hair she hung on for dear life.

Her body was responding now, her nether regions aching in an almost painful way. She started to lose focus as the pleasure rapidly spread; her fingers slipping from his tail.

Then his breath descended into a deep moan.

It was the sweetest music to her ears, so exquisitely intense and erotic.

She immersed herself in the sound of him, the feel of him.

Then he lost control.

A wave of energy engulfed her, a searing flash of power like nothing she had felt before. Like an animal caught in the path of a firestorm there was nothing she could do to escape it. 

Desperately she wrapped both arms around his neck; every sense consumed. She couldn’t shield herself...

So she just gave in to it.

The blinding intensity, the mind numbing pleasure rolling through behind. She allowed herself to get lost in it, becoming one with the raw energy.

Then a long hard gasp escaped his lips.

She physically felt his release, his whole body twitching beneath her.

It felt…

Powerful.

Behind the lust and romantic affection lurked another type of pleasure, something she could finally admit to. 

Letting her lips rest breathlessly against him she revelled in the moment.

She could feel the pounding of his heart, the heat radiating out from his body as it pressed against her. His ragged gasping breaths, the moist tendrils of his hair sticking to her face...

It was incredibly gratifying.

To think that she alone could do this to him was satisfying beyond words.

As his breath slowed down he seemed to relax, releasing his grip on her bottom. His fingers glided up and down her back in long gentle strokes, almost as if he was patting her.

“You’re amazing,” he muttered raggedly.

She tried to think of an appropriate response then remembered a particular line.

“Do I please you then?” she breathed huskily.

He looked up at her from heavily lidded eyes. “Now you’re stealing my words.”

Letting out a soft chuckle she leaned down to find his lips.

“Well let’s see what else I can take…”

***********

It was such a perfect day.

Overhead the sun shone down from an azure blue sky, the odd fluffy cloud lazily drifting by. The clear calm ocean stretched out before her, the pristine water’s glassy surface undulating slowly by.

Dreamily she tottered across the white powdery sand.

A large woven umbrella had been erected in the middle of the picnic spot, complete with towels and a cooler full of drinks. Absently she wondered if there was any water stored there.

She’d woken up mid-afternoon, straddled sideways across the large bed. After a moment of confusion she’d remembered where she was.

Then she rolled over.

Several minutes later she’d crawled out of bed, blinking into the early afternoon sun. After a blurry stagger to the bathroom she’d made for the kitchen, grabbing some supplies to take to the beach. She knew she didn’t actually need food or drink but it was the habit of a lifetime now. And eating was just so enjoyable anyway.

After filling a wicker basket she’d headed back to the bedroom to search her bags. She was so relieved when she managed to find a bikini...

Then she realised who must have bought it.

_Well it’s this or go nude I suppose._

Finding a pair of sunglasses she finally headed for the beach.

Once she’d set up under the shade of the umbrella she contemplated her options. Was she ready for a swim? The water did look inviting but she was just feeling so lazy. Perhaps she could just lie down and catch a little snooze.

Then a movement in the ocean caught her eye.

He emerged slowly from the cyan water like a scene from a James Bond film…

Only with far less clothing.

She was instantly grateful for the sunglasses; now she could happily ogle him without a string of sarcastic remarks. But it probably wasn’t wise for him to be parading around like this.

“Did you bring any swimwear?” she called out as he approached.

Drawing his eyebrows together he made a little smirk. “Why would I bother?”

“Well you might scare the old ladies for a start.”

“How would you know? They might like it.”

The last comment was delivered with a lopsided grin.

“And you’re a fine one to talk,” he added as he looked her up and down. “Did you think putting that on was worth the effort?”

Flicking his tail around, he sent an arc of saltwater towards her.

She squawked loudly as she failed to dodge the spray.

“What was that for?” she brayed, “is it because I’ve got some decency?”

“You call that decent?” he drawled, sauntering right up in front of her. Raising his hands to the sides of her face he smoothly slid her sunglasses off.

She squinted into the sunlight, creasing her brows into a frown. “Oh don’t do that I need those…”

By the time her eyes had adjusted he was standing an inch from her face. She found herself captured by his delightfully cheeky grin, his happy smiling eyes. The droplets of water running down his cheeks…

_Hang on._

But it was too late; he’d already started scooping her up.

Emitting a little yelp she flailed around, somewhat annoyed at herself. Wasn’t she supposed to be cleverer than this now?

She saw the smirk dancing across his lips, the glint of self-satisfaction in his eyes.

He was in a mischievous mood.

This in Tomoe’s terms meant he was in an extremely good mood.

It was literally months since she’d seen him like this; she couldn’t help but be enamoured by his cheeky demeanour. But she was going to have to be wary; he always messed around when he was like this.

Hooking her arms around his neck she locked her fingers together. If he was going to try to toss her in she’d take him down with her.

He carried her to the waterline, moving out effortlessly into smooth clear water. Slowly but surely it rose to touch her skin. She thought he might stop once it reached his waist but he kept moving further out. Finally it reached their shoulders…

“Hey are you going to stop? I’m not a good swimmer you know!”

“Well you don’t actually need to breathe anymore; here I’ll show you.”

Letting out a high squeal she furiously squirmed her way out of his arms.

“Don’t you dare!” she gasped in disbelief, flicking water at his face. “I hate the thought of drowning.”

He was laughing at her now, an unbridled release of joy. “I swear it won’t kill you!” he almost squeaked between guffaws, “Honestly it’s just like holding your breath…”

It was so rare to see him behaving like this.

She started to laugh back at him, she just couldn’t help herself. His carefree happy mood was completely infectious. She’d forgotten how he sounded when he really let go, how he’d lose his breath as he chortled.

“Come here you silly thing, I haven’t had my morning kiss.”

“But it’s not morning any…”

 

THE END

 

 

 


End file.
